


Heaven child

by Tamarindo_Amargo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Bullying, Emotional Constipation, Español | Spanish, Friendship, Give Tendou A Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Triggers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamarindo_Amargo/pseuds/Tamarindo_Amargo
Summary: Sa-to-ri.Si lo repite varias veces, deja de sonar como un nombre.Satori. Satori. Sa-to-ri.Monstruo. Bicho. Feo.Se esconde tras un apodo, tras una sonrisa y tras una mentira. Se esconde porque eso es lo que sabe hacer. Miente porque la verdad nunca es sencilla, rara vez es fácil y siempre duele.Satori. Satori. Y si lo repite una vez más, entonces suena como un insulto.Cree que está bien y que lo ha superado. Y, cuando menos lo espera, el pasado llega a atormentarlo una vez más.Está cansado.





	1. 1. La vida y obra de Tendou [Satori]

**Author's Note:**

> _Este fanfic contiene alusiones y referencias a **anorexia, autolesiones y depresión.** Hay algunas que son saltables y otras que no. Nunca son escenas explícitas, pero si estos temas te molestan o afectan, preferiblemente no leas esta historia._

_Sa-to-ri._

Tributo a un monstruo capaz de leer mentes. Un _monstruo._ Él estaba seguro de que sus padres no lo odiaban per se- supusieron, quizás, que tener el nombre de un ser con poderes sería genial. Quizás tenía algo que ver con su generación y cosas así que Satori no entendía.

Los niños de su clase no piensan como sus padres. Los profesores riendo bajo el aliento cuando lo nombran no piensan como sus padres. No dejaba de odiar su nombre, y deseaba poder quitárselo, de una forma u otra, porque él tampoco piensa como sus padres.

Si lo repite varias veces, deja de sonar como un nombre. _Satori. Satori. Sa-to-ri._

_Monstruo. Bicho. Feo._

¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es eso que suena?

 

—¡No queremos monstruos en nuestro equipo!

—Menudo bicho raro.

—¡No se le acerquen! Dicen que puede leer las mentes y controlarnos ¡que miedo!

 

Es su corazón, que se quiebra.  


* * *

  
A algunos, los primeros roces de la pubertad les sienta como un anillo al dedo.

A veces llega tarde, después de los 16. A veces llega temprano, antes de los 12. A Satori las hormonas se le revolvieron antes de tiempo, y lo odia tanto como su nombre, porque a él la pubertad no le hace grandes favores.

Lo ha visto en todos y para ponerlo simple, se ponen más guapos. Cierta aura de confianza crece a su alrededor. Chicos que dan un estirón y de pronto tienen la espalda más ancha, la voz más gruesa y más fuerza. Chicas cuyos cuerpos florecen, metiéndolas sin previo aviso a un mundo más adulto, sus voces más finas y sus mentes más agudas.

La vida les hace un favor, pero a Satori le están cobrando una deuda que no recordaba tener.

 

—¿Qué coño te pasa en el pelo? ¿Por qué es tan rojo? —Le preguntaron una vez, a la hora del almuerzo. No tiene muchos amigos, y prefiere sentarse solo en alguna esquina recluida de la secundaria— ¿Y qué es ese corte feo?

 

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tu pelo es tan rojo, Satori? ¿Por qué tus ojos son así, Satori? ¿Por qué eres tan gordo? ¿Por qué tus dientes son chuecos? ¿Por qué tan ruidoso? ¿Por qué tan callado?

Decir que era raro era suavizarlo, estaba seguro de ello. De pequeño solía ser realmente delgado y alargado, como una figura de palillos. La pubertad- esa desgraciada- revirtió todo eso.

Quería decir que no le molestaba. Quería decir que eventualmente crecería. Pero los días donde siente que todo está mal con él- su voz quebradiza, su peso, su pelo anormalmente rojo, su nariz puntiaguda y sobre todo sus ojos gigantes. Dios, el acné y el sudor ¿Y por qué siempre apesta a cebollas echadas a perder?

Sus compañeros crecen y crecen y la altura de 1,68 que una vez le enorgulleció, ahora le avergonzaban profundamente.

Aprendió que el ejercicio sirve para dos cosas: deshacerse de sus brazos de morcilla y estirarse él también. Todavía no era muy tarde- le habían enseñado en la escuela que seguiría creciendo, quizás hasta los dieciocho.

El vóleibol era divertido. El vóleibol no le decepcionaba. Todos querrían estar en el equipo del chico que bloqueaba como si fuera por arte de magia- _"¡Te lee la mente, lo juro!"_ \- así tuviera una apariencia indeseable.

 

—¡Eres un monstruo! —Gritó uno de los niños del equipo contrario, entre lágrimas. Estaban en sexto de primaria, un poco viejos para llorar— ¡Así no se juega, el entrenador dice que no puedes saltar sin saber a dónde irá el balón! ¡Solo estás saltando como tonto!

—Solo dices eso _porque vas perdiendo_ —respondió, algo pedante—. Y, si de diez intentos, acierto nueve, ya no es saltar como tonto.

—Tendou-kun —llamó el entrenador, con un ceño que lucía bastante parecido al del niño llorón. Pero sin lágrimas. Y mucha más frustración—. Tamaki-kun tiene razón. Si no vas a jugar adecuadamente, ve a la banca.

 

El vóleibol era divertido. El vóleibol no le decepcionaba. Resulta que nadie quiere estar en el equipo del chico que hace llorar a sus oponentes por hacer trampa- _"¡Te lee la mente, es un monstruo adivino!"_. Además, que es feo hasta los huesos.

Pero eso es culpa de la gente, no del deporte.  


* * *

  
Cuando se unió a la academia Shiratorizawa, lo hizo con el objetivo de jugar. Y ganar, evidentemente. Pero más que nada, jugar con niños que no le señalaran y se rieran cuando jugaba de cierta forma. A él le gustaba hacer el bloqueo predictivo, le gustaba que la gente que le llamaba monstruo se enfrentara contra el terror de uno.

Obviamente eso no le molestaba.

 

— _¡Satori!_ —Gritó el profesor de educación física, levantando un par de risitas de sus compañeros. _El maldito nombre_ — ¡Así no se bloquea! ¿No dijiste que querías unirte al equipo oficial? ¿Crees que el entrenador dejará que un jugador tan poco refinado siquiera limpie el sudor de los calientabancas?

 

Eso sí que le molestaba.

Había visto el equipo- seguro, se había inscrito al club, pero estaba tan cerca de jugar oficialmente como lo estaba Plutón del sol. Pero _el equipo_. Incluso los de secundaria, estaban a un nivel diferente. Los de preparatoria poseían una fuerza imperiosa, que te hacía querer arrodillarte ante ellos cuando los veías pasar. _Héroes._

Remates con el poder de volar brazos y recepciones limpias sin movimientos innecesarios. Bloqueos asesinos. Estaba allí por eso, _por todo eso._ ¿Y qué si no era ortodoxo? ¿Y qué si no era un jugador de libro? Por lo que él sabía, los jugadores de libro eran los más fáciles de predecir- y por ende, los más fáciles de _bloquear._

¿Necesita ser refinado para eso?

No, solo necesita fuerza. Una fuerza intensa y abrumadora. Podía hacerlo.

Los monstruos son muy fuertes.  


* * *

  
Quizás tiene algo que ver con su naturaleza, pero se le da excepcionalmente bien el observar a las personas.

No es un idiota- la academia Shiratorizawa no deja vivir a los idiotas. Si no tienes un talento ridículo, bien tienes que ser un genio. O rico. El maldito sitio tiene caballos. Pero nada de eso va al punto.

Desde pequeño que es realmente buen observador. Puede saber qué clase de personas son las que se ríen de él apenas lo ven, y cuáles desvían la mirada y lo dejan en paz. Sabe reconocer cuándo alguien está por hacer o decir algo que le va a hacer enojar. Prácticamente _puede sentir_ cuando alguien está por empujarlo, hacerle la zancadilla o algo similar. ¿Desarrolló su observación para _evadirlos?_ ¿O _sabe evadirlos_ porque es _observador?_

 

—¿Me puedo sentar?

 

 _Basta, deja de darle vueltas,_ le regañó su instinto. Si le da vueltas a la situación, reacciona tarde, y reaccionar tarde lo único que le consigue es caer escaleras abajo o un ojo negro. Su observación le ha dicho que este chico es de los buenos, y de buena gana quiere creerlo.

 

— _¡Adelante!_ —Respondió con una sonrisa y ocultando el ruidoso debate que se mantenía en su mente. Desde que tenía brakets, ya no le avergonzaba sonreír. Ahora tenía dientes rectos- así seseara un poco al hablar, pero no se puede tenerlo todo, cielos.

—Semi Eita —saludó el muchacho. Tenía pelo extrañamente claro, pero Satori no iba a mencionarlo, no con su pelo rojo flameante—. Te he visto en clase de educación física.

—Oh —decirle que no quería escucharlo, definitivo, no sería la mejor manera de saludar a alguien, pero de verdad no tenía ganas de escuchar lo terrible que-

—¡Tu bloqueo es _jodidamente asombroso!_

 

_Pues a eso le llamo yo un desenlace inesperado._

 

—¿Eso crees? —Preguntó, con los ojos un poco más brillantes. Con una sonrisa un poco más amplia.

— _¡A que sí!_ ¡Seguro que si practicaras un poco más, sería incluso mejor! —Exclamó con emoción. Satori sintió una especie de calidez en el pecho, que rápidamente se le expandió al rostro—. Aunque, ahora mismo eres como un _dibujo de palillos,_ tienes que hacerte más fuerte, o si no el entrenador Washijou ni te va a mirar.

 

Quizás tiene algo que ver con su naturaleza, pero Satori sabe bien quién es un monstruo y quién es un héroe. ¿O se basa en sus animes favoritos para eso? Quién sabe.

Pero para él, en ese momento, _Semi Eita es un héroe._

 

—Comes muy poco —comentó el muchacho. Satori se encogió de hombros, y hasta allí quedó el asunto—. Oye _¿te sabes el chiste de las abejas?_  


* * *

  
En segundo, la deuda que su cuerpo le había estado cobrando, aparentemente finalizó.

Se estiró de una forma tan ridícula, que caminar le producía vértigo por un par de segundos y sus músculos dolían un poco. Aún era un poco torpe, un poco sudoroso y su voz se quebraba en cada oración- sospechaba que eso se quedaría por un tiempo. Eita, a quien ahora apodaba _SemiSemi,_ no dejaba de quejarse sobre lo injusto que era que hubiera crecido tan estúpidamente en unos meses.

 

—Menudo bicho —escuchó el susurro, quizás en el puesto trasero. Se hacían más ruidosos, ahora que peinaba su cabello como Eita le había enseñado. Pero le gustaba así- era al menos, _menos_ ridículo que el corte de tazón que llevó durante toda la primaria.

— _¿Podrías repetirlo?_ No te oí, desde _aquí arriba_ —respondió, con una sonrisa amable- _sardónica-_ que bajó la temperatura del aula a las cifras negativas, dejando a todos congelados en sus puestos. Y nadie allí tenía ya el valor suficiente de decirle algo en la cara, no con esa _sonrisa espeluznante_ o esa _altura abrumadora_ —. Oh, habré escuchado mal entonces, _perdón, perdón._

 

Un poco torpe, algo aterrador. Pero nadie le dice nada a gente que está _una cabeza por encima del resto._  


* * *

  
Con el paso de un año, su estilo de juego tomaba un poco más de forma. Contrario a lo que querían de él, seguía enfocándose en su habilidad de observación para hacer bloqueos predictivos- no era su culpa, sinceramente, ser bueno en ello y que tuvieran tan alta probabilidad de ser efectivos. Quizás tendrían que buscarse jugadores más impredecibles o...

 

—Ohira Reon, gusto en conocerles.

 

_Más fuertes._

 

—Reon —repitió. Le gustaba cómo sonaba su primer nombre—. Se escribe igual a _rugido_ ¿no es así? ¡Es genial! Suena como el nombre de un héroe- dime, Reon ¿lees _Shonen Jump?_ ¡Porque _el otro día-_

—Soy Semi Eita —interrumpió muy groseramente su amigo a la derecha—. Este loro de aquí es Tendou — _wow_ —. ¿Estarás practicando con nosotros, Ohira-kun?

—Sí —respondió con simpleza, sin gastar saliva en palabras innecesarias. Satori le habría catalogado de chocante, pero algo en su sonrisa tranquilizadora se lo impedía. Este es un buen chico, le dijo su intuición, y saltó hacia allí—. Quisiera que Tendou-kun bloqueara mis jugadas, si no les molesta.

—¡Por supuesto! Vamos a practicar, pero no mucho ¿eh? Yo me canso realmente rápido, por cierto, _Semisemi_ va a ser nuestro _armador_ para esta maravillosa velada ¡Es el mejor armador que conozco! —siguió hablando como si no le hubieran interrumpido en ningún momento, bajo la mirada incrédula de Reon, quien le seguía a pasos largos.

 

A la derecha, Eita murmuraba cosas entre "deja de llamarme Semisemi" y "habla más lento por dios santo Tendou", pero las orejas se le ponían del mismo rojo nuclear que pigmentaba el pelo de Satori, y sabía bien que era porque no acostumbraba a escuchar esa clase de halagos con tanto entusiasmo.

En Shiratorizawa, los halagos y cumplidos eran más bien _escasos,_ así que Satori se daba la tarea de decirle a sus amigos lo geniales que eran cada vez que tuviera un momento.

 

—¿Maravillosa velada? —Preguntó Reon con una expresión que estaba a medio camino entre la condescendencia y la confusión. Satori se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa superada únicamente por el _gato de Cheshire._

—¿No es el vóleibol maravilloso? — _Basta, esa no es una pregunta._ Así que Satori no le dejó responder antes de saltar al siguiente tema de conversación— Reón ¿conoces el chiste de las abejas?

— _¿Abejas?_  


* * *

  
Reón se les unió como la pieza faltante de un rompecabezas, y de pronto Satori tenía más amigos de los que había tenido durante toda su vida. Un impactante total de _dos._ Bien, miente- solo un poco- pero aún así, cuando está cerca de Eita y Reon, casi puede ignorar lo que escucha cuando camina.

Casi.

En la academia Shiratorizawa, los halagos y cumplidos no sobran. Se respeta la excelencia y no se espera la mediocridad. Se apunta a la cima absoluta y las estrellas son las únicas que tienen el derecho de brillar allí.

Se preguntó cómo pudo pasarlo por alto antes, a una superestrella.

 

—¡Mira, mira, el equipo de vóleibol secundaria va en contra del de preparatoria! —Satori asomó la cabeza por la ventana de la biblioteca, olvidando sus asignaciones por unos Wakatoshi, solo para ver a unos estudiantes señalando un anuncio del equipo de vóleibol— ¡Va a jugar Ushiwaka!

— _¿Ushiwaka?_ —Susurró casi por instinto.

—Oh, es _Ushijima-kun,_ mi compañero de dormitorio —comentó Reon sentado a su lado, probablemente al notar cómo se le iluminaban los ojos ante la mención de un partido—. ¿De verdad que no lo has visto? Es el as del equipo de vóleibol desde principios de año.

—Tendou es un ermitaño, si no está practicando vóleibol, no sale de los dormitorios —intercedió Eita, un poco más jugando con su bolígrafo y un poco menos resolviendo matemáticas. Satori le dio una mirada fea, y lo pateó por debajo del asiento— ¡Hey! No miento, deberías salir un poco más, casi brillas de lo pálido.

—¡Eso no importa, SemiSemi! ¿Vamos a ir a ver el partido? ¿Sí? —Preguntó a Reon, como pidiendo permiso. Reon parecía estar considerándolo un poco demasiado— ¡Vamos Reon! Mira, que ya terminé todo lo de matemática ¡Y hasta está correcto!

—... Supongo que ver un set no te hará daño —concluyó el muchacho, a lo que Satori susurró _victoria._ Susurrado, porque seguían en la biblioteca y no quería que lo echaran a patadas de nuevo.  


* * *

  
Satori sabe, como lo sabe cualquier estudiante de la academia, que todos los clubes en Shiratorizawa son altamente exigentes y por conexión, conocidos.

Alta taza de estudiantes que entran a universidades prestigiosas, que se vuelven exitosos. Sabe que no es solo un nombre, y que sus métodos convierten hasta el trozo de carbón más común en algo valioso. Le suena de algo ese concepto, quizás leyó sobre alguna escuela parecida en un manga. De pronto tiene hambre a pulpo, también.

Y sabe también que el equipo no es solo bueno. Oh no, es _prodigioso._ Los de secundaria tienen un porte que compite contra las nacionales de preparatoria. Y los de preparatoria que juegan hombro a hombro contra los universitarios.

Y aún así.

 

—¡Al segundo set de este partido, y con unos resultados inesperados, Ushijima anota su tercer punto consecutivo contra el equipo de preparatoria, dejando el marcador con veinte a quince a favor del equipo de secundaria!

 

 _Él_ parece brillar entre todos ellos.

 

— _¿Él es Ushijima?_ —Susurró, sintiendo escalofríos- _buenos escalofríos-_ por todo el cuerpo cuando lo vio rematar. Cuando el vitorear del público inundó el gimnasio. Cuando escuchó los corazones del equipo de preparatoria romperse— Es asombroso.

 

¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es eso que suena?  


—Creo que esta es la primera vez que te he visto quedarte sin habla —comentó Eita, dándole un codazo juguetón. Se mordió la lengua. Le había dolido, últimamente se lastimaba con demasiada facilidad—. El equipo de secundaria es increíble.

—Sí pero, esto es un poco de suerte también —dijo Reon al otro lado—. Los de preparatoria no están de muy buena forma hoy, se les nota.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntaron Eita y Satori casi a la vez— _¡Ja!_ Eso es una soda para mi, SemiSemi.

—Callado pajarraco, que Reon no ha terminado.

—Estoy en el equipo secundario —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Los he visto practicar. Hoy están de buena forma, y el equipo de preparatoria no. Es todo.  


La forma en que Reon hace que ese despliegue de magnificencia suene como algo mundano, le deja sin abrir la boca hasta que el partido termina. _En Shiratorizawa se espera excelencia._ Y, aún después de eso, sigue con los pies pegados al suelo, con los ojos siguiendo la imponente espalda de Ushijima Wakatoshi, la estrella naciente del Shiratorizawa.

Y mientras que cada parte de sí quería gritar a mil voces que el muchacho era un héroe- _tenía que serlo tenía que serlo tenía que-_ no podía apagar la parte de su instinto que le decía que Ushijima Wakatoshi no era normal. _Eres un monstruo, Satori._ Hace falta uno para reconocer a otro.

Los monstruos no son héroes.  


* * *

_  
Glo-ri-fi-car._ Una vez leyó que, hasta que los leones no aprendan a escribir, los cazadores siempre serán glorificados. Probablemente lo recuerda porque la idea de leones escribiendo es chistosa, y porque la palabrita suena elegante. Si la repite diez veces, hasta deja de sonar como una. _Glorificarglorificarglorificarglorificarglorificar._

Significa ensalzar- _ahí va otra palabra rara-_ o alabar algo, o alguien. Volverle merecedor de reconocimiento, grandeza y gloria. El centro de todos los reflectores, torres de oro y el brillo de todas las estrellas.

 

—Tendou, termina tu almuerzo —le riñó Reon a la derecha. Satori había estado muy ocupado hablando sobre el manga que estaba leyendo y pensando en la estrella naciente del Shiratorizawa como para pensar en comer. Tampoco tenía hambre—. ¿Tienes más moretones en los brazos?

—¡No es nada, no es nada! —dijo en un tono cantarín—. Oye Reon ¿tu crees que Ushijima-kun aceptaría practicar conmigo si se lo pidiera?

—¿Practicar con Ushijima-kun? —A la izquierda, Eita asomó la cabeza— Te has vuelto completamente loco ¿Verdad? ¿Con tus bracitos de espagueti? Te los va a partir en tres.

—¡No seas exagerado, SemiSemi! ¡A lo mucho solo se tuercen un poquito! —Con una sonrisa, juntó su índice y pulgar a apenas milímetros de distancia justo frente al rostro de Eita. Enojado, el otro le apartó con un manotazo— Además, Taichi y yo hemos estado practicando bloqueos contra Reon ¡Sigo en una pieza!

—La semana pasada te ganaste un ojo negro muy bonito ¿no cuenta? —Satori se mordió la lengua, intentando evitar que su expresión le traicionara. El ojo negro no se lo había ganado en una _práctica,_ _exactamente._

—No creo que pierdas nada por preguntarle —respondió Reon, dejando su plato vacío por un momento—. Ushijima-kun recibió permiso especial del entrenador Washijou para practicar contra los de preparatoria. Aparentemente, lo quiere en el lineamiento principal apenas pise el gimnasio.

—No jodas, _claro_ que lo quiere de inmediato —Eita rodó los ojos. Era conocimiento popular en el mundillo del vóleibol, que Ushijima Wakatoshi era el próximo sub-19 de Japón. Satori no estaba seguro de cómo no había escuchado nada al respecto en todo un año—. Ushijima-kun es el jugador de los sueños de cualquier entrenador, nosotros mortales tendremos que asesinar a alguien si queremos siquiera _soñar_ con un puesto titular.

—¿Sabían que en un nido de águilas, cuando la madre pone más de dos huevos, los polluelos tienen un duelo a muerte y el superviviente es al que crían? —Las miradas atónitas de Reon y Eita le hicieron soltar una estruendosa carcajada que resonó por encima de la campana marcando el fin del almuerzo.

—Tendou, _qué_ _carajos._  


* * *

  
Sabe que desde que lo vio, se ha enamorado estúpidamente de quien cree que es Ushijima Wakatoshi. Una especie de crush de secundaria, o con el que tienes con tu estrella favorita. Lo admira _tanto_ que se pone _tonto._ Le apodan _Ushiwaka_ , como el famoso samurai. Eso no hace nada por Satori y su mala costumbre de glorificar todo lo que le gusta.

En su mente, la estrella naciente del Shiratorizawa está a un universo de distancia de él, así sean ambos monstruos. Ha aprendido que hay monstruos a los que la gente quiere de su lado, que pueden llevar el título de héroes y les llaman superestrellas. Superhumanos.

 

—¡Bien hecho, Wakatoshi-kun! —Lo escuchó apenas entró al gimnasio, junto con el resto de muchachos del equipo de reserva que se habían juntado para practicar.

 

En el otro extremo del espectro está Satori y sus ojos saltones y su figura de palillos.

 

—Estás en el medio, Satori —gruñó el estudiante a sus espaldas. Todos pasaron de él, chocando contra su hombro repetidas veces. Sabía que en un rato allí se formaría un moretón.

 

Quizás los de su clase se quedaron cortos en lo que altura se refiere, pero sigue estando en el lado bajo del equipo. Un par de centímetros por debajo de lo que el entrenador Washijou quiere para su equipo de emperadores y fuerza absoluta. Un poco _demasiado flaco_ para aguantarle una vela siquiera al líbero.

Quizás Eita tiene razón y sus brazos se romperán si intenta bloquear a Ushijima Wakatoshi.

 

—¿Ushijima Wakatoshi-kun? —Pero Tendou no es otra cosa sino estúpidamente imprudente y muy bueno en ignorar las buenas intenciones que tienen otros al tratar de hacerle cambiar de idea. Como por ejemplo Eita al fondo que sigue intentando retenerlo— ¿Está bien si practico mis bloqueos contigo?  


* * *

_**[Continuará...]** _


	2. 2. Mariposas, superestrellas y chistes de abejas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los rematadores siempre se inclinan hacia su mano dominante. Ushijima Wakatoshi es zurdo, y sus jugadas preferidas son las abiertas; altas, lejos de la red.

El silencio del gimnasio era tan pesado, que Satori se preguntó si podría recogerlo en baldes. Lo odiaba, jamás se había sentido cómodo con el silencio, le hacía sentir oprimido, como si el mismo oxígeno estuviera estrujándole los pulmones. La oscuridad le daba la misma sensación. Nunca se lo había comentado a nadie, estaba viejo para tenerle miedo a la oscuridad, y mucho más, a algo tan tonto como el silencio.

Aun así, en esa situación, se sentía todavía peor, con las miradas de todos clavándole agujeros en la espalda.

Acababa de ocurrir algo extraordinario, lo sabía. Tan solo que, deseaba que en lugar de mirarlo como si quisieran matarle, aplaudieran un poco.

Todo había estado bien, unos minutos atrás.

 

—¿Está bien si practico mis bloqueos contigo? —Esperaba que el chico no tardase en dar una respuesta, porque Satori sentía cómo la valentía estúpida que le movió las piernas y le hizo hablar, se agotaba con cada latido.

 

Ushijima Wakatoshi le devolvió la mirada. Sin expresión. Bien podría estar viendo una pared de pintura secarse. Satori de pronto se sintió extremadamente consciente de toda su apariencia- su piel demasiado pálida, sus ojos saltones, sus frenillos, su cabello rojo nuclear.

_Satori. Sa-to-ri. Mons-truo._

 

—Tendou Satori — _¿Me conoce?_ Pensó alarmado. Su voz sonaba grave, y no se quebraba en sitios extraños, muy al contrario de la suya—. El chico de los bloqueos mágicos.

—Ah ¿soy popular? —Preguntó con una sonrisa amplia.

—Lo contrario —un murmullo de risas se escuchó a lo largo del gimnasio, y fue entonces cuando Satori notó que todos se habían quedado quietos para ver el intercambio de palabras. _Por supuesto que sí_ —. He escuchado que eres un bloqueador tramposo.

—¿Sí? ¿Y tú qué piensas?

—No lo sé, nunca te he visto jugar —el murmullo de risas volvió. _Oh, cierren la boca,_ se encontró pensando desesperadamente. Ushijima no reía ni un poco, y al menos Satori encontraba refugio en ese hecho—. Aunque no se me ocurre una forma en la que se pueda hacer trampa bloqueando.

 

Las risitas que inundaban el gimnasio, murieron inmediatamente. La sonrisa de Satori se extendió todavía más. Por el rabillo del ojo, podía ver a Eita y- _oh ahí está Reon-_ quienes hacían señales de apoyo.

No es momento para acobardarse. Solo necesitaba _fuerza abrumadora._

 

—¿Y bien, Ushijima-kun? —Preguntó nuevamente, alargando el "kun" más de la cuenta, seseando y canturreando como ya estaba acostumbrado— ¿Te puedo bloquear? _¿Sí?_

—Puedes _intentarlo,_ si gustas.

 

Los murmullos volvieron, multiplicados, mientras Satori se colocaba en el lado opuesto de la red que Ushijima y un armador- cuyo nombre no sabía o probablemente no recordaba de todas formas.

Entonces, el mundo comenzó a andar en cámara lenta. Al menos lo veía de esa forma.

Ushijima Wakatoshi. Tienen la misma edad, más o menos. Varios centímetros más altos, varios kilos más pesado. Tomó nota de los aspectos más inútiles, también, como por ejemplo su curioso color de cabello y ojos.

Los rematadores siempre se inclinan hacia su mano dominante. Ushijima Wakatoshi es zurdo, y sus jugadas preferidas son las abiertas; altas, lejos de la red.

Salta real, realmente alto, y mientras está en el aire justo delante de él, comprende por qué le llaman estrella. Siente que vuela, y que quizás, desafía la gravedad.

_En su mente es un héroe, así sean ambos monstruos._

 

— _Te tengo._

 

Satori saltó, y el tiempo retomó su curso normal. Caótico y demasiado acelerado. Su vista se componía de borrones coloridos e incluso el momento en que el balón chocó contra su bloqueo se sentía difuso.

Un sonido aterrador resonó a través de todo el gimnasio. Por una fracción de segundo se preguntó si no se habría roto los brazos.

Pero entonces su forma se desbarató junto al golpe, y Satori cayó de espaldas al mismo tiempo que el balón al otro lado de la red; dejando al armador y a los espectadores y, sinceramente a sí mismo también, atónitos. Sus brazos dolían y ardían, sentía que le estaban clavando miles de agujas. Allí le saldrían moretones en una hora mínimo.

El silencio le estaba matando.

 

—Eso fue impresionante, Tendou —le dijo con el mismo tono tranquilo mientras cruzaba la red. Satori se dio cuenta de que seguía en el suelo, un poco sorprendido. _Ese remate fue una locura._ Había una mano extendida frente a él—. ¿Te has hecho daño?

—¡Podrías volar una casa con esos, Ushijima-kun! —Exclamó con alegría, poniéndose de pie en un salto. Ushijima bajó la mano nuevamente, y si se ofendió por su ayuda siendo rechazada, Satori no lo pudo notar en su rostro— ¿Cómo rematas con tanta fuerza?

—Tan solo lo hago —respondió con la misma seriedad.

—¡Que divertido eres, Ushijima-kun! —A su alrededor, las personas comenzaron a moverse con tranquilidad de nuevo, estirando y corriendo y haciendo práctica libre- que, a eso habían venido todos. Satori se permitió entretenerse unos momentos más con la superestrella— ¡Quiero seguir practicando contigo! ¿Qué te parece?

—Lamento que hoy no podré aceptar tu oferta —dijo el otro con una educación impecable. Inclinación y todo. Satori se quedó congelado por una fracción de segundo, no había estado haciendo una propuesta tan formal—. Sin embargo, estoy aquí todos los días en las tardes. Siéntete libre de unírteme y practicar conmigo.

 

Cuando la práctica terminó, varias horas más tarde y Satori regresó a su habitación, sus antebrazos estaban pintados con diferentes tonalidades de azules, púrpuras y rojos. No los podía mover muy bien. Eita y Reon no lo dejaron en paz hasta que se lo hizo ver en la enfermería y le aplicaron ungüento.

Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, y su estómago revoloteaba con cierta ansia. Se preguntaba qué era eso, qué era eso que sentía. ¿Mariposas, quizás? ¿O un nido revuelto de abejas? ¡Qué importa!

Sin duda alguna estaba relacionado con _su_ superestrella.  


* * *

  
Resultaba ser que casi nadie tenía las agallas para hablarle a Ushijima, y todavía menos personas tenían suficientes ganas de seguirle hablando una vez le conocían.

 

—¡Ushijima Wakatoshi-kun! —Saludó enérgicamente al sentarse a su lado a la hora del almuerzo. El otro le devolvió la mirada, luciendo positivamente sorprendido—. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

—Tendou Satori, hola —saludó cordialmente, en un tono de voz más moderado. Sus ojos se posaron en sus brazos—. ¿Creí que no te había lastimado?

—¡No es nada, no es nada! —Movió sus brazos juguetonamente y una sonrisa perezosa se le dibujó en el rostro. Como diciendo, _estoy bien ¿ves?_ Ushijima pareció aceptarlo—. ¿Comes solo, Ushijima-kun?

—Sí —respondió sin más. _Vale, entiendo, tengo que ser un poco más específico para respuestas específicas._

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó nuevamente, alargando la _e_ hasta el infinito y más allá.

—Las personas no suelen sentarse conmigo —Tendou archivó eso para más tarde, decidiendo que esa probablemente no debería ser su primera conversación con su potencial nuevo amigo. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Eita y Reon hablar con Taichi.

—¿Está bien si te llamo Wakatoshi-kun? ¡Quiero llamarte Wakatoshi-kun! —Ushijima, _o Wakatoshi_ supone, come a un ritmo constante, elegantemente. Intentando usar su derecha también, observa con curiosidad. Satori de pronto se siente consciente de sus modales en la mesa y de cómo de estropajoso y descuidado debe lucir junto al otro.

—Está bien, Tendou —Satori le da una sonrisa ancha y feliz, fuera de sí con la emoción de hablarle a la persona que tanto le hace emocionar. _¿Mariposas? ¿Abejas? ¿Una estampida? ¡Está bien!_

—Dime, Wakatoshi-kun ¿te sabes el chiste de las abejas?  


* * *

  
Satori supone que todas las personas tienen algo que se les da súper bien, y algo que se les da súper mal.

Por ejemplo, Eita es súper bueno en física, sabe ligar y también es bueno peleando. Por otra parte, Satori cree que jamás ha conocido a alguien con peor gusto para la ropa, y está considerando en cambiar todo el armario de su mejor amigo a colores sólidos, blanco y negro, tan solo para no tener que sufrir de nuevo el verle usar una camisa con piñas estampadas y bermudas a cuadros con sandalias abiertas.

Reon tiene la paciencia de un santo y es quien más le aguanta las conversaciones infinitas sobre anime, así como también es listo y- como le gusta recordarle a Eita- tiene un buen gusto en ropa. Probablemente la pega que le tiene es que se comporta como un abuelo, incluso hace eso de darle dinero en momentos inusuales. Satori no lo cuestiona, dinero es dinero y los helados no se compran solos.

 

— _¡Wakatoshi-kun!_ —Exclamó con alegría al llegar y ver que el nombrado ya estaba esperándole— ¿Me esperaste mucho?

—Solo cinco minutos.

— _Wakatoshi-kun,_ la respuesta correcta a esa pregunta es _"No, no mucho"_ a menos que pase de la marca de los veinte minutos —Explicó pacientemente. Wakatoshi escuchaba—. Intentemos de nuevo... _¡Wakatoshi-kun!_ ¿Me esperaste mucho?

—... No, no mucho —respondió después de pensárselo unos momentos—. No comprendo ¿por qué no dar una respuesta clara?

—¡A veces hay que ablandar la verdad para las personas! Si no lo haces, hieres sus sentimientos, Wakatoshi-kun.

—Pero solo estoy siendo sincero ¿Por qué tendría que mentir? ¿Acaso no es peor ser deshonesto?

 

Satori le sonrió, enternecido.

Wakatoshi, el niño maravilla del Shiratorizawa. Tiene un porte elegante y habla de manera sobria, dando respuestas cortas y exactas- virtualmente, sin palabras desperdiciadas. No camina como si poseyera el lugar, pero lo hace con la confianza de uno, y Satori sabe que si lo pidiera se lo darían; no está seguro de que Wakatoshi tuviera esa clase de pensamientos intrusivos. La forma en la que se sienta, come, habla, básicamente existe, le dice que ha crecido en una familia a la cual el dinero no le falta.

No falla en sus clases, de acuerdo con Reon es un compañero de cuarto pacífico, le va bien en cualquier deporte y es popular.

 

—Wakatoshi-kun, a veces hay que decir mentiras blancas para complacer a la gente —responde en un tono cantarín. Wakatoshi frunce aún más el ceño.

—Eso no suena correcto —le dice luego de pensarlo unos momentos.

 

Y que no puede comprender cómo funciona la sociedad así gastara la vida en ello.

 

—No lo es, _Wakatoshi-kun_ —concede terminando de estirarse. Wakatoshi no le quitaba los ojos de encima, y se preguntaba si debía decirle que hacer contacto visual prolongado incomoda a ciertas personas y él está entre esas personas. _Nah,_ responde en su mente, _el chico ya está confundido con todo el tema de las mentiras blancas_ —. ¡Bien! ¿Corremos? ¡El ganador le compra un helado al perdedor!

—Eso no tiene sentido, Tendou.

—¡La vida no tiene sentido _Wa_ katoshi- _kun!_

 

Por lo que, Satori se ha dado a sí mismo la tarea de introducir al muchacho al mundo y la sociedad y esas cosas extrañas, así pase años en ello. Lo cual sería probable.

 _Vamos, vamos ¿Desde cuándo soy tan optimista?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras veía a Wakatoshi y sus piernas imposiblemente largas acelerar y perderse a la distancia en el parque. Era una vista a la cual se podría acostumbrar, pero sabe que no lo hará.

 _Porque antes que lo note, ya el chico estrella estará más que harto de mi._  


* * *

  
—Juegan contra el Kitagawa Daiichi hoy ¿no? —Preguntó con una sonrisa perezosa, mirando por la ventana—. Que genial, ojalá pudiera ir a animarlos.

—Sigo sin entender cómo es que te has torcido una muñeca, Tendou, pero haz como plazcas —le responde Reon, concentrado en sus deberes. Como Satori también debería, pero el inmovilizador en su muñeca derecha imposibilita dicha tarea. Su sonrisa se extiende, y si entrecierra los ojos, puede ver a Reon fruncirle el ceño—. Solo te estoy ayudando hoy.

—Sí, Reon- _sensei._

—Por favor si me aprecias, nunca más en tu vida repitas semejante cosa.

 

Satori se sentía orgulloso de haber podido acercarse a la estrella naciente del Shiratorizawa. Le seguía llamando así, porque le pone apodos a todo el mundo y le gusta cómo le queda ese a Wakatoshi, así como le gusta llamarle SemiSemi a Eita- así al otro le chirríen los dientes al escucharlo.

Otros no están felices, ni están de acuerdo. Pero está bien, porque siempre ha sabido cómo lidiar con las personas que no están de acuerdo con lo que él sea. O de que exista.

Los monstruos no tienen miedo, y Satori sonríe.

 

—Wakatoshi-kun ¿crees que ganarán? —Le preguntó con la misma sonrisa perezosa al chico a su lado, silencioso como una tumba. Satori ha aprendido que todo lo que el chico hace, lo hace en silencio. No sabe por qué eso le incomoda tanto—. ¿Estás nervioso?

—Sí, ganaremos —lo dice sin pensarlo—. Y no estoy nervioso. El Kitagawa Daiichi solo tiene un buen jugador, Oikawa Tooru. Es su armador.

—¿Ah sí? —Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Reon rodar los ojos, como si fuera algo que ya había escuchado innumerables veces. Satori sintió todavía más curiosidad.

—Sí —¿Ya volvemos con las respuestas monosílabas?—. Desearía que viniera al Shiratorizawa.

 

No sabe por qué no le gusta escuchar eso.

 

—Oh ¿y ya se lo has dicho? ¡A lo mejor se nos une si lo invitas! Tienes que intentarlo, Wakatoshi-kun.

—Tendou... —advierte Reon. Wakatoshi se toma todos los consejos muy al pie de la letra.

 

Pero Tendou no es otra cosa sino estúpidamente imprudente y muy bueno en ignorar las buenas intenciones que tienen otros al tratar de advertirle sobre las estupideces que hace.

Pensándolo dos veces, quizás sí que se merece las cosas que le pasan por no escuchar buenos consejos.

Oh bueno.

 

—No me hagas caso, Wakatoshi-kun —le dice luego en el mismo tono juguetón. Lo ve fruncir el ceño, y sabe que le ha confundido—. Solo bromeaba con lo de invitarlo.

—Oh, entiendo.

— _¿En serio?_ —¿Sus esfuerzos estaban dando frutos?

—No, no realmente, pero me has dicho antes que a veces hay que decir mentiras blancas para complacer a la gente ¿me está saliendo bien? ¿Estás complacido?

 

Cuando Reon se termine de reír, Satori lo va a matar.  


* * *

  
—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les fue? —Les pregunta de buen humor apenas los ve llegar, saltando de alegría y arruinando el ritmo de su trote. Varias personas lo empujan al pasar, pero no le preocupa—. ¿Ganaron? ¿Por cuánto ganaron?

 

La emoción de un partido no se la quita nadie, y es que si un jugador en el que está interesado se va a presentar, contra viento y marea, Satori quiere saber qué pasó.

No puede simplemente no preguntarle al chico maravilla cómo resultó un partido.

 

—¡Satori! ¡No dije que pudieras dejar de trotar! —El regaño le llega como un latigazo. Pero qué maña que tienen por usar su nombre y no su apellido.

—¡Sí, señor! —Exclama, aunque siente que la burla se le escurre en la frase. Si alguien lo nota o no, no se entera tampoco. Correr en círculos por tanto tiempo le deja la cabeza ligera, y viendo puntitos de color también.

—¡Tendou! —Escucha la imperdible voz de Wakatoshi llamarle desde algún lugar de la entrada. Probablemente, pero todo le suena un poco distante. Aun así alza los brazos, haciéndole saber que tiene su atención, y espera que algún alma caritativa- _Reon-_ le diga que está escuchando—. Sí hemos ganado.

 

Cree con certeza que hay algo satisfactorio en poder sentarse a comer con Wakatoshi, practicar con él y llamarle por su nombre también. Es un regalo, que nadie le puede arrebatar de las manos o decirle que no merece. Esa satisfacción, aunque escasa y efímera, llega en momentos rarísimos como ese, donde Satori alza la voz y llama su nombre.

 

—¡Eso es genial, Wakatoshi-kun!

 

Y al otro lado, alguien responde.

 

—Por favor no te distraigas de tu entrenamiento, Tendou.  


* * *

  
—A ver Ushijima ¿por qué no le cuentas a Tendou por qué tienes que poner hielo en tu cara?

 

Cuando su entrenamiento termina y puede salir a reunirse con su chico maravilla, se encuentra a un para nada paternal Reon tratando de hacer que Wakatoshi se siente y se esté quieto.

Es gracioso, de hecho.

 

—Le dije a Oikawa del Kitagawa Daiichi que se enlistara al Shiratorizawa —responde Wakatoshi, sobrio como nunca, y con una inconfundible confusión en la voz. _Oh diablos,_ piensa. _No escuchó cuando le dije que era una broma_ —. No debió tomárselo bien, porque me dio una cachetada.

—Tienes suerte que Iwaizumi estuviera cerca —Reon no detiene su perorata. Satori no sabe quién es Iwaizumi, pero si le preguntan a él, le van a salir canas del estrés si es que este Oikawa es así de dramático—, porque te estarías echando hielo en otra parte también.

—... ¿Qué otra parte?

— _Entonces_ —dice, interrumpiendo una conversación que está por ponerse rara—. Ganaron el campeonato prefecturial ¿verdad? ¡Significa que van a las nacionales! ¡Por segundo año consecutivo!

—El Shiratorizawa va todos los años a las nacionales —responde Wakatoshi en un tono absoluto. Como si no hubiera otra verdad. Y dios, lo que Satori no haría para tener esa confianza—. Si no pudiera hacer ganar al equipo en el torneo prefecturial, no podría llamarme a mí mismo _as._

—Tiene razón —secunda Reon con la misma calma—. Las nacionales ni siquiera le aguantan una vela a esto. Nos podrían eliminar en la primera ronda.

—¡Hablan como si fueran veteranos de guerra! —Canta con una sonrisa—. En fin, Wakatoshi-kun, mañana me quitan el inmovilizador ¿quieres-

—No —interrumpe Reon. Su tono es final—. Bloquearlo te va a lastimar la muñeca de nuevo.

—Le estaba preguntando a _Wa-ka-to-shi-kun_ —Y canta cada sílaba, por el bien del énfasis. Reon le pone mala cara, y sabe que odia cuando hace eso.

—No —repite Wakatoshi. _Me imaginaba,_ piensa con amargura, pero su sonrisa no cambia—. No creo que le haga gracia a los del ala médica si te hago volver allí.

—¡Nunca me has mandado allí en primer lugar, Wakatoshi-kun! —Su sonrisa se hace más amplia. _No te preocupes, no te preocupes_ —. Ya te lo dije, no me lastimé la muñeca bloqueándote.

—Siempre dices eso, pero creo que es una mentira blanca para que no me sienta mal.

 

Comienza a sentir la atmósfera pesada. El silencio, oh mierda el silencio. Odia cuando Wakatoshi dice cosas así, que lo ponen en el reflector. Satori odia el reflector, cuando no es él quien se pone allí voluntariamente. No le gusta ser el centro de atención no deseada, así esa atención venga de dos de sus tres únicos amigos.

Nadie habla. Y Satori odia el silencio.

 

—No es extraño que mis remates lastimen a alguien, Tendou —dice con esa tranquilidad tan propia suya—. No tengas miedo de decírmelo.

—No nos escondas cómo te lastimas, punto —aclara Reon—. Nos preocupamos por ti.

—¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Si se preocupan más que mi madre! Ya les dije que no fue practicando.

 

Lo recuerda. Bajando las escaleras, tarareando la canción que había dado por pegársele esa semana, y que escuchaba sin parar hasta que le enfermaba. Tenía cansado a su compañero de habitación, a sus compañeros de clase y al equipo reservista también. Se estaba preguntando si a Wakatoshi le gustaría esa canción.

Distraído. Tonto y mil veces tonto. ¿Qué es eso que suena?

Escucha que gritan su nombre. _Quita de en medio, Satori._ No recuerda bien su propia respuesta, quizás algo de que había suficiente espacio en la escalera, _a menos que su grasiento y obeso culo no pudiera pasar._ Quizás.

Entonces estaba en el suelo, todo el tramo de escaleras abajo.

 

—Solo tuve una caída tonta —responde con un ademán, quitándole importancia. _No importa, no importa_ —. ¿Les hablé sobre el manga que estoy leyendo? ¡Les va a encantar! _Escuchen,_ el protagonista es este _chico invisible_ que-  


* * *

  
Satori está en el Shiratorizawa porque quiere jugar. Ansía estar en un equipo donde lo respeten... o que al menos respeten su forma de jugar. Quiere estar en una cancha junto con las estrellas, así sobresalga como un pulgar roto porque es él, porque es un monstruo.

 

—Pero entrenador —insiste por enésima vez. Podría tatuarse su petición, o imprimirla en una tarjeta de presentación. _"Tendou. Bloqueador central. Seis de cada diez veces puedo bloquear a Ushijima Wakatoshi. Por favorcito, déjeme jugar"_ —, lo vio ¿no lo vio? ¡Detuve a Wakato- digo, a Ushijima!

—Tendou —cielos, al menos no usa el nombre—, no niego que eso es impresionante pero ¿quieres saber por qué tu bloqueo no puede funcionar en un partido real?

—Pues desde la barra seguro que no lo hará —Responde un tanto insolente.

—La regla del Shiratorizawa es siempre armarle la jugada al más fuerte —prosigue, como si su lengua suelta no hubiera interferido en ningún momento—. Si sabes que de diez veces, ocho le van a pasar el balón a Ushijima, _lo que sea que hagas_ va a funcionar todo el tiempo.

—¡ _Por eso_ es genial! —insiste.

—Pero supongamos que vas contra un equipo con un armador increíble —el nombre _Oikawa Tooru_ resuena en su memoria. Satori lo desprecia y aún no le conoce la cara—, donde no sabes a quién le van a pasar el balón hasta el último segundo posible y te hace saltar como un completo idiota al lugar equivocado. ¿Cómo sabes con exactitud quién va a atacar?

—No lo sé —admite frustrado—. ¡Pero usted tampoco lo sabrá nunca si no me deja participar siquiera en un partido de práctica!

—Lo lamento, Tendou —aprieta los dientes. _No te atrevas a llorar aquí_ —. Aprende a bloquear como los otros y quizás el entrenador Washijou te eche un vistazo.

 

Quiere jugar. _Quiere jugar más que cualquier otra cosa_ , y por eso sigue aguantando a los otros chicos del equipo de reserva, y a sus compañeros de clases que le dicen que _nunca va a jugar_. Para eso está en Shiratorizawa de los ricos, de los genios y los prodigios, así su lugar esté en la esquina más alejada de un sitio como ese.

Quiere jugar y es lo único que _no puede hacer._  


* * *

  
—Te rebotaron de nuevo ¿no es así? —Le pregunta Semi desde el suelo.

—Sí —responde con un mal humor poco característico. Como si le hubieran chupado toda la energía y el buen humor. Siente que se camufla contra las paredes del Shiratorizawa—. Semisemi ¿crees que debería comenzar a bloquear como todo el mundo lo hace?

—Primero, te he dicho que ese apodito estúpido me chirría, basta —responde el otro, lanzándole el balón con el que practica. Satori lo esquiva con fluidez antes de darle una mala mirada—. Segundo... No tengo idea ¿sabes? Creo que tu método funciona.

—¿Pero?

 

Son los últimos en el gimnasio, lo cual no es nuevo. Del equipo reservista, él y Eita son quienes más practican. Quienes, contra viento y marea, buscan rematadores que les aguanten una práctica más. Usualmente Reon los acompañaría, pero incluso él se escapa cuando le llama el hambre.

Sabe que Wakatoshi les acompañaría, pero su prioridad es practicar con el armador oficial de su equipo y eso no le suele dejar tiempo para complacer a Satori. Al único otro jugador que conoce es a un chico llamado Hayato, pero él juega como líbero.

Así que solo queda Eita, practicando sus servicios, y él, machacándose los brazos en las recepciones.

 

—Eres un bloqueador _individual_ —le dice Eita—. El vóleibol es un juego _en equipo._

—Un solo bloqueador es más que suficiente si salta a tiempo —responde con el ceño fruncido botando el balón con aburrimiento—. No puedo hacer que salten a donde yo quiera y me estorban.

—Y cuando _tú_ saltas al sitio equivocado, arruinas el ritmo de _todo el equipo._

 

El boteo se detiene, y Satori levanta la mirada. —¿Cómo dices? —Pregunta con ira.

 

—Digo lo que es, tu estilo de bloqueo es individual y una sola persona rara vez basta para bloquear totalmente una jugada —responde, quitándole el balón de las manos—. Anda ya, vamos a estirarnos, es tarde.

—... Dices que mi estilo lo arruina todo.

—Tendou, yo _no_ dije eso —responde con firmeza—, no inventes cosas que no he dicho solo para justificar tu mal humor.

—Haz dicho lo que haz dicho ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no quieres repetirlo? —Eita le desvía la mirada. Satori se pregunta cuánto más puede picotearlo hasta que explote. Es mala idea, pero eso nunca lo ha detenido—. Eso no suena como tú Semisemi ¿No quieres repetirlo? ¿Qué es? ¿Eh?

—No quiero-

— _¿Que?_

—¡No quiero herir tus sentimientos, grandísimo imbécil! —Grita, lanzándole el balón al rostro. Es rápido, y por poco no lo detiene. Eita lo mira con enojo—. ¡Mírate! ¿¡Crees que soy ciego!? ¡Los brazos ya ni los puedes mover de tanto que practicas! ¿¡Por qué!?

 

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? _¿Por qué?_

 

—¡Porque a diferencia de ti, no me dieron el visto bueno para estar en la banca el año que viene!

 

Malditos por qué. A nadie realmente le importa el por qué, solo quieren restregarle en el rostro las cosas. Quieren que diga lo que está mal, quieren que admita que está mal. _Eres raro, Satori,_ dilo.

Creyó que Eita estaba por encima de eso. _Fue mala idea, idiota,_ se dice a sí mismo. _Te pasa por imprudente, tonto y más tonto que eres Satori._

No estás en el equipo a pesar de practicar tanto ¿por qué Satori? ¿Será que en serio eres malo Satori? ¿Por qué sigues practicando Satori?

Satori. Satori. Y si lo repite una vez más suena como un insulto.

 

—¿Y crees que dejarte la vida aquí? ¡No seas ridículo, _Satori!_ ¡El entrenador no va a cambiar de idea solo porque seas un niño bueno que practica mucho!

 

Está harto.

* * *

_**[Continuará...]** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, ratones con cola!
> 
> Si la fuerza(?) me acompaña, actualizaciones cada domingo. O lunes, dependiendo de dónde me lean alskfjalsk. No debería publicar nada estando ligeramente ebria peeeero nadie puede detenerme, so...  
> Todavía no tengo ni la más remota idea de cuán larga será esta historia. Abarca desde el primer año de secundaria hasta los primeros días de universidad de Tendou. Sí, esto era un oneshot. Uno de 40k palabras a lo mejor, no sé LAKJFLKSA.  
> De acuerdo con el canon, Semi y Tendou viven en un estira y encoge, y Semi no es muy tranquilo que digamos. Tendou tampoco colabora mucho. En caso de que no se note, Tendou odia que lo llamen por su nombre.
> 
> Stay tunned!
> 
> ;Tamarindo Amargo


	3. El monstruo que le tenía miedo a la oscuridad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quizás es porque trae la cabeza en las nubes, está distraído y no está pensando. O, quizás es porque peca de soñador- uno que es mentiroso consigo mismo, para así creerse sus propios sueños alocados.
> 
> Él realmente pensó que esa vez no le harían nada.
> 
> _—No aprende nunca, que así es como lo rompen_ —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene sangrado, ataques de pánico y pesadillas.**

Satori tiene una relación complicada con las estaciones. Más que nada, porque todas le traen algún mal.

El polen en la primavera y el resfriado en el invierno. Y su queja con el otoño es la triste falta de buenos animes en emisión, y su falta de compañeros para ir a festivales. Le gusta el festival de la luna y le molesta mucho tener que ir solo.

El verano tendría que ser un punto seguro, pero realmente odia el calor. Así que, si se lo propusieran, de buena gana se quedaría encerrado en una habitación a unos constantes 22 grados de temperatura, con muchos mangas y helado de chocolate. Es para no volver a salir.

En su lugar está en el comedor del Shiratorizawa, ahogándose entre el mar de estudiantes, con 30 grados de calor en la sombra.

 

—¿Vas a quedarte al campamento de verano, Wakatoshi-kun? —Le pregunta a la hora del almuerzo.

—Sí —dice, corto y limpio. Como siempre. Satori no sabe si alguna vez será capaz de diferenciar a Wakatoshi cuando está bien, de Wakatoshi cuando está mal. O si el muchacho le hablará el tiempo suficiente para notar esa diferencia.

—¡Igual yo! Aunque la última vez que me quedé, fue muy molesto; a los reservistas nos tenían como mulas de carga ¡Y los reservistas de tercero eran de lo peor! —Suelta un quejido exagerado y echa el rostro sobre la mesa. Wakatoshi le da una mirada que interpreta como una de confusión—. Dime, Wakatoshi-kun ¿Practicarás conmigo durante el campamento?

—No sé si tenga la oportunidad —responde con la misma sinceridad.

—Tienes que prometerme que me buscarás si tienes un momento libre ¡Porque te estaré esperando! ¿Me prometes que vas a buscarme, Wakatoshi-kun?

—Lo prometo —Satori le sonríe. Wakatoshi sigue comiendo- lo cual le recuerda que tiene delante un plato de arroz que apenas ha tocado. _Y eso que me pedí el menú más pequeño,_ piensa—. Tendou, quiero hacerte una pregunta. Lo he observado desde la mañana y, francamente, me está molestando.

—¡Ohoho! ¡Esas son muchas palabras juntas, Wakatoshi-kun! Seguro que te está molestando mucho. Adelante, _pregunte usted,_ soy un _libro abierto_ y daré la respuesta en tanto esté en mi alcance.

— _¿Qué te ocurrió en la nariz?_

 

Satori tiene también, una relación complicada con la _verdad._

Habla en verdades a medias, maquilladas. Mentiras blancas, medias y grises. Engaños y acertijos. Lo cubre con sarcasmo para que no se distinga lo que dice de forma sardónica de lo que dice en serio.

Su verdad es un chiste, y las cosas que van en serio son indistinguibles de aquello que no.

Lo único verdadero, es que no sabe decir la verdad. No sabe qué hacer tampoco, cuando lo descubren y lo enfrentan cara a cara.

Quizás sea un mentiroso compulsivo, pero no lo sabe, y si lo supiera tampoco se lo creería. Tampoco es honesto consigo mismo.

 

—¡No es nada, Wakatoshi-kun! —Miente. La nariz la tiene negra, e hinchada, y si ríe mucho le sangra de nuevo—. Ya fui al ala médica, dicen que todo está bien ¡Creo que ya los tengo hartos!

—... Si tú lo dices.

 

Probablemente lo que más le gusta de Wakatoshi es que _no pregunta_ , y Satori puede _mentir en paz._

Todos los moretones que le tiñen el cuerpo en zonas visibles, son tontos accidentes. Accidentes que tiene él, por ser idiota. _Eres muy molesto, Satori._

Hay algunos que le duelen más que otros, hay algunos que no puede ocultar. Está tan acostumbrado a mentir, que no recuerda la última vez que su excusa no fuera "tropezón en la escalera" o algo similar. Se está poniendo vieja esa explicación, pero todo el mundo lo cree. _Oh, pobre torpe Satori._ Los del ala médica tampoco hacen demasiadas preguntas sobre el origen de sus golpes, supone que en su vida ya han visto bastantes cosas raras

Satori no sabe si quiere o teme el día en que llegue alguien que pregunte y que pregunte en serio.

¿Es eso entonces? ¿Es eso lo que quiere, lo que teme? No lo sabe.

 

—Sigues aquí, Wakatoshi-kun —comenta, cuando ya han transcurrido cinco minutos desde que Wakatoshi terminó de comer y no se ha movido.

—Así es.

—¿Por qu _é?_ —Pregunta de nuevo, alargando la _e_ lo más que puede.

—Porque no has terminado de comer —responde con una firmeza impecable, que no da entrada a peros—. Luego te acompañaré a clases, porque no quiero que vuelvas a tropezar en la escalera.

—¡Como quieras, Wakatoshi-kun!

 

Pero quizás lo que espera es un dolor lo suficientemente grande, que le de una excusa para romper a llorar.

 

* * *

  
—No puede ser que todavía no le hables.

—Eres un santurrón, Reon.

—¡No!... bueno _sí,_ pero esto y aquello no están relacionados.

—Mmmmm ¡Nope! Yo digo que sí.

 

Para su grata decepción, el campamento de entrenamiento no cambia con respecto al pasado. O sí, la diferencia es que esta vez tiene un total de _tres_ amigos.

 

—Tendou, estoy seguro de que _Eita no quería insultarte_ —Reon insiste con la misma canción. Pero Satori no es otra cosa sino testarudo y muy bueno en ignorar selectivamente los buenos consejos.

 

Bueno, tiene dos amigos y uno en _stand-by_. Estamos presentando dificultades técnicas, por favor regrese más tarde.

 

—Reon —dice en un tono cantarín que le sale nasal. La nariz todavía no se le recupera, y le sangra en momentos bastante aleatorios—, agradezco tu opinión en el asunto, en serio, que _buen_ amigo que eres.

—No sé si me lo dices en serio o te estás burlando —responde el otro de forma cautelosa.

—¡Ups! ¡Te tocará adivinar! Me tengo que ir _Reon-sensei_ ¡Los senpai quieren toallas frías!

—¡Oye, Tendou!

 

_En retrospectiva,_ piensa mientras se soba cuidadosamente el puente, _pelear con Eita no fue el movimiento más inteligente de todos._ Por muchos motivos.

La gente le mira mucho la nariz, lo cual vendría a ser un cambio no deseado a que le miren el pelo o la sonrisa. Cree que las personas deberían aprender a centrarse en lo suyo y dejar de tocarle las nari- los hue- dejar de molestar el jardín del vecino.

Luego está el hecho de que Eita en realidad _sabe pelear._ Quizás si recordaba eso, se lo pensaba dos veces, pero estaba frustrado.

Estaba frustrado, y ahora su mejor amigo no le habla.

 

—¡Satori! —Escucha el llamado a sus espaldas y se detiene—. Oye, deja de holgazanear, luego nos echan la bronca.

—Perdón, Kaito-kun —responde con una sonrisa floja. Al otro chico no le hace ninguna gracia—, estaba buscando hielo para mi _pobrecita_ nariz.

—Necesitamos ayuda para sacar unas cosas del depósito —Satori mira el sol en el cielo. Sospecha que casi marca el medio día, y tienen que ayudar con el almuerzo—. En el camino buscamos hielo. Vamos, andando, _rápido._

 

Quizás es porque trae la cabeza en las nubes, está distraído y no está pensando. O, quizás es porque peca de soñador- uno que es mentiroso consigo mismo, para así creerse sus propios sueños alocados.

Él realmente pensó que esa vez no le harían nada.

_—No aprende nunca, que así es como lo rompen_ —

 

* * *

  
—¡¿Hola?! ¡¿Hay alguien por allí?!

 

Mover cajas. Sí claro, con un par de huevos.

 

—¡Estoy en el depósito! ¡¿Hay alguien?!

 

No sabe si es más tonto él por creérselo o quienes idearon esa broma tan absurda. _¿Sabes qué sería divertido? ¡Vamos a encerrar a Satori en la hora del almuerzo!_ Nadie se dará cuenta por horas, porque nadie lo vio irse. E incluso si alguien lo vio irse, Shiratorizawa es inmenso.

No sabe qué hora es, solo que está todo desierto y silencioso.

Dios, el silencio.

 

—¡Esto no es divertido! ¡Ya abran la puerta, vamos!

 

Lo corroe, lo está sintiendo. Es peor que la oscuridad, mil veces. Satori _odia_ el silencio.

Su mente se pierde, pero él sigue gritando. Eventualmente alguien tiene que escucharlo ¿verdad?, porque su voz no es nada baja. Se le olvida ¿con quién estaba cuando le cerraron la puerta en la cara? Estaba Kaito, pero ¿quién más? ¡Tiene que recordarlo para poder decir algo!

_Decir algo... ¿Quién va a creerle?_

Satori, mentiroso Satori. El de los cuentos locos. Satori sarcástico, que no sabes si lo que te dice va en serio o si se está burlando de ti. Sensei, Satori me llamó _cerda obesa_. Sensei, Satori me llamó _cabezahueca._

El silencio le hace ruido y le comienza a picar la piel. Sigue gritando, pero es como si se ahogara. Su voz hace eco, pero nadie oye. Quizás afuera hay mucho ruido, quizás no hay nadie cerca.

_¿Quizás no hay nadie buscándolo?_

Eita está enojado con él ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Wakatoshi y Reon están entrenando también. Nadie lo está buscando, cielos ¿quién _querría?_

Quizás todo estaba planeado _¡Un plan maestro!_ Le hacen creer que tiene amigos, pero en realidad todos ellos están fingiendo. Entonces lo dejan encerrado por una semana entera dentro de un depósito lejano, un sitio donde _nadie nunca_ lo podrá encontrar. ¡Todo una farsa, un truco! ¡Ahora lo ves, ahora no lo ves, y _Satori ha desaparecido por siempre!_

Recuerda que hace un tiempo vio un documental sobre el desierto. ¿O un anime en el desierto? Quizás eran ambas. _¿Por qué me acuerdo de esto?_ Se pregunta mientras da golpes a la puerta.

Recuerda que está repleto de arenas movedizas. La gente cae allí a menudo, y si están solas _– solo solo solo solo solo solo estás solo Satori–_ pueden _morir._ Le cuesta respirar. Es como si se ahogara, pero es más doloroso, más lento. Mientras más lucha por salir, _más se hunde._

Se pregunta en qué punto pierden la consciencia las personas que caen en arenas movedizas. ¿Cuándo dejan de gritar? ¿Cuándo renuncian? ¿Siguen llamando por ayuda así nadie esté escuchando? ¿Cuándo se dan cuenta que morirán, solos en el desierto, enterrados vivos y sin que nadie escuche sus gritos de auxilio?

_Pero ¿Qué tal si lo escuchan y lo están ignorando?_

Satori, que molesto eres Satori. Nunca cierras la boca. Cantas horrible y no dejas de hacerlo, arruinas todas mis canciones favoritas. Satori, cierra la boca, tu voz es molesta.

_—Esta sería una forma bien efectiva de cerrarle la boca por siempre_ —

No sabe qué hora es, no sabe si hay alguien que le esté buscando. No lo cree ¿por qué habrían de hacerlo? ¿Por qué lo buscarían? Aun así no cree que pueda dejar de golpear la puerta y gritar.

Las pareces se van cerrando. Le falta aire.

El depósito no tiene ventanas tampoco, se queda a oscuras y siente como que va a quedar aprisionado entre los muros. Inhala. ¿Sigue gritando? Siente como que la boca se le llenó de tierra, como que lo enterraron vivo. Exhala. Le pica la piel, le arde el pecho, no puede dejar de rasguñar sus brazos y _el picor no desaparece._

Alguien. Quien sea.

 

_—_ _¡Sáquenme de aquí!_

 

Grita de nuevo, pero cree que es inútil. Algo le gotea del rostro ¿son lágrimas?. No quiere llorar, pero está realmente asustado. Los brazos le duelen y respirar es cada vez más difícil.

Empieza a patear la puerta, pero no tiene la fuerza suficiente para abrirla. Arremete contra ella con su hombro, pero no se mueve ni un milímetro. Quizás la está atascando más. Quizás hay algo- _alguien_ \- del otro lado haciendo fuerza para que nunca la pueda abrir. Se está riendo de él. _Idiota, Satori._

Cae de rodillas, y no se vuelve a levantar. El depósito está ahora, sumido en una negrura que le presiona los ojos. No sabe dónde diablos está el interruptor o _siquiera si hay uno_. Quizás el interruptor está por fuera, o quizás el edificio principal está sin energía porque apagaron todo desde la fusilera.

Su respiración es errática, no sabe controlarla. Siente la cabeza ligera, como cuando corre en círculos o pasa mucho tiempo sin comer. Quiere vomitar. Se pregunta si va a desmayarse, y si debería evitarlo. No quiere, cree que es mejor dormirse, así que cierra los ojos.

 

* * *

_  
Satori, Satori. ¿Por qué te han llamado así?_

_Eres un monstruo Satori, un bicho bien feo._ _Debieron tirarte en cuanto te tuvieron. ¿Tus papás te quieren Satori? ¿Estás seguro? ¡A lo mejor son feos como tú!_

_¿Por qué no te vas, Satori?_ _Vete y no vuelvas de nuevo. Los monstruos no viven con los humanos, viven en las sombras y bajo el suelo, como las ratas y las cucarachas._

_¡Deja de correr, Satori! ¡Los cazadores tienen que matarte antes que te reproduzcas! ¡Sino vas a plagar el mundo, con bichos feos como tú!_

_Salta de ahí, Satori ¿Cómo que no quieres? ¿Tienes miedo? ¡Yo te ayudo! ¡Vamos a ayudar a Satori a que salte, así vemos si los bichos vuelan!_

_Satori._

_Satori._

_Sa-to-_

 

* * *

  
— -dou... Tendou.. ¡Tendou!

 

Hay algo que odia más que despertar, y es que lo despierten a gritos. Le duele la cabeza también. ¿Qué la gente ya no tiene educación?

Se da la vuelta. O al menos eso intenta, pero siente el cuerpo pesado y realmente no se mueve ni un milímetro. Podría volverse a dormir en cualquier segundo. Escucha pájaros cantando y voces y el ruido de las cortinas moviéndose con el viento.

Le gustaría quedarse allí por siempre, acostado en esa cama cómoda y con los ojos cerrados.

 

— _¡Oye, Tendou!_ _¡Abre los ojos_ tontopollas, nos has dado un infarto! —La voz suena cercana. Familiar. No tiene ganas de moverse ni abrir los ojos ni de cumplir ninguna de sus demandas. De hecho, siente el impulso de contradecir a la voz solo porque sí.

—Por favor no alces la voz, perturbas a Tendou.

—A Tendou no lo despierta ni una explosión —escucha otra voz. Dos, tres... ¿De dónde salen tan tas voces? Tendría que abrir los ojos para averiguarlo, pero no tiene ganas de hacerlo—. Oye, busca un vaso de agua, eso lo va a despertar —Cambio de planes.

—Ya... despierto... —gruñe y la voz le sale grave. Le duele hablar, sospecha que es porque tiene la garganta más seca que el desierto, como si hubiera tragado arena—. Estoy despierto.

 

No sabe bien dónde está, siente el cuerpo ligero y su cabeza no termina de aclararse. Lo único que sí tiene bien claro es que la garganta le arde y quiere beber agua.

Cuando su visión deja de lucir como un video en baja resolución, descubre que está en un cubículo, presumiblemente de la enfermería. Y las voces que había escuchado eran...

 

—¿Reon? ¿Eita? —Pregunta más confundido que nada—... ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—¡Preocuparnos como si fuéramos tus novias, eso hacemos! —Reclama como si Satori fuera la raíz de todos sus males. Eita suena malhumorado, pero eso no es raro—. Es que si no estuvieras mal, la paliza que te doy-

—Desapareciste a la hora del almuerzo —Reon lo interrumpe para explicar, visiblemente más calmado. Eita resopla irritado, pero le deja hablar también—. Nadie lo notó por horas.

—Nadie a quien le importara, querrás decir — _vamos a mover cajas, Satori._ Se pregunta si todos los de la reserva decidieron ignorarlo a propósito.

—Kaito dijo que te había pedido ayuda para mover algo de la cocina, pero lo rebotaste porque buscabas hielo para tu nariz —con dos huevos. Satori rueda los ojos y Reon sigue narrando la sucesión de eventos—. Soltó la lengua cuando te encontramos.

—Parecías una geisha de lo blanco —taciturno, Eita no le dirige la mirada. Quizás vergüenza. Quizás culpa—, y estabas todo manchado de sangre. No despertabas tampoco.

 

Como película en rollo, los recuerdos vuelven a su mente. Se siente extraño, como si en el depósito hubiera estado alguien más— _Algo le gotea del rostro, cree que es llanto, no quiere llorar pero tiene miedo._ —. Había estado sangrando, y no lo recuerda.

Se mira los brazos, notando ahora que están cubiertos de vendas. No lo mencionan, no quieren saber qué pasó. _Satori no recuerda qué ocurrió._

 

—Nos diste un susto horrible —susurra finalmente, acongojado. Eita lucía como si quisiera llorar. Satori cree que también debe tener esa expresión, pero no lo sabe. Su rostro también se ha acostumbrado a mentir.

—¿Cómo me encontraron? —Pregunta en su lugar, porque la curiosidad le puede.

—Wakatoshi —escucha decir a Reon mientras este coloca tres sillas cerca de la cama. Satori mira alrededor, y la enfermera parece estar bien con eso—. De no ser por él, no se nos ocurría buscarte.

—¿Wakatoshi-kun? —Quizás es porque sigue tonto, pero no termina de conectar qué habría estado buscando Wakatoshi con él.

—Seguía insistiendo en que te había prometido acompañarte en cuanto tuviera un rato libre, o buscarte o algo así —el silencio sigue la declaración de Eita.

 

_¿Me prometes que vas a buscarme, Wakatoshi-kun?_

¿Cuándo había ocurrido eso? ¿Tres días antes? ¿Por qué Wakatoshi lo había tomado tan al pie de la letra?

¿Por qué le gustaba eso?

 

—¡Ohira, Semi, ya he regresado! —Anuncia la voz que Satori reconoce como la de Wakatoshi desde la puerta—. ¿Podrían abrir la puerta? Tengo las manos llenas.

Eita se pone de pie para echarle una mano, y la enfermera les abre la puerta a los dos. Satori la conoce mejor a ella que al resto del ala médica, porque le deja hablar de su serie favorita del momento. —Les quedan cinco minutos —advierte al dejarlos pasar.

—¿No se pueden quedar un poco más, Kairi-san? —Pregunta en su tono cantarín. La escucha resoplar.

—No Tendou-kun, la bronca luego me la llevo yo.

 

Al cubículo entra Eita, con un bolso que a juzgar por su rostro rojo por el esfuerzo- después de qué ¿tres metros cargándolo?- debía pesar mucho. Justo tras él, llega Wakatoshi.

 

—Wakatoshi, solo tenías que buscar agua —le dice Reon.

—Tomé en consideración que Tendou no había desayunado, cosa que tiene de mala costumbre, y se había perdido el almuerzo también —responde con la misma expresión seria. _Espera ¿me está regañando?_ Se pregunta, pero de su boca no sale ni media palabra—. Por lo tanto, debe estar hambriento.

—Wakatoshi —replica entonces Eita, logrando poner el bolso de contenido desconocido sobre la silla en la que antes estaba sentado—, esa comida la venden tres calles abajo.

—Corrí — _no jodas._

Eita insiste. —¿Pero pasaron como veinte minutos apenas? —Observan el reloj al mismo tiempo, aunque Satori no tiene ni idea de qué está viendo, porque no sabe qué horas serían cuando recuperó la consciencia—. Veintitrés minutos. ¡Y ni siquiera estoy pensando en el tiempo que te tomó buscar este bolso, lo que sea que tenga!

—Corrí rápido.

 

Satori ríe. Es una risa de hiena, ruidosa, le han dicho que fea y molesta, que sobresalta a sus tres visitantes- y probablemente también a la enfermera y todos los que estén en las inmediaciones del ala médica. Satori cree que se ha asustado a sí mismo también, porque ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que rió con ganas, honestamente.

Wakatoshi — _santo, ángel, niño maravilla Wakatoshi._ — le pone la bandeja de comida sobre el regazo y una mano en la frente, con una expresión que ahora ha aprendido a reconocer como preocupación. No ha dejado de reír, y dicha comida peligra un poco.

 

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunta en un susurro. Estando así de cerca, Satori nota que los ojos del niño maravilla son de un curioso tono ámbar, que poco de japonés tienen. Si se concentra, tiene también algo de verde—. Tu temperatura corporal es más alta de lo normal.

—¡De maravilla, fresco como una lechuga y jamás mejor! ¡Gracias por la comida! —Habla rápido y cantando. Ni en una vida va a conseguir terminar la cantidad de comida que Wakatoshi le consiguió, pero de allí a decirle que directamente _no quiere comer_ hay una distancia mayor a tres calles. Así que se llena la boca de arroz—. ¿Qué hay en el bolso, _Wakatoshi-kun_?

—No seas puerco Tendou, mastica y traga antes de comer.

—Tendou, tus modales —Eita y Reon lo riñen a la vez. Satori apura un vaso de agua para tragar el arroz—. He visto a preescolares comer con más cuidado.

— _Hi visti i prisciliris cimir cin mis cididi_ —repite haciendo burla con los palillos antes de morder un trozo de zanahoria. Para el alivio de sus acompañantes, esa vez sí mastica y traga antes de hablar de nuevo—. ¿Qué hay en el bolso, Wakatoshi-kun? —Repite con curiosidad.

—Supuse que te aburrirías sin nada que leer, estos son de mi colección.

—¿Olololo? — _¿Qué es eso?_

—¿Tienes revistas _porno?_ —Eita brinca hacia el bolso con curiosidad desbordante, preguntando lo que a todos se les pasó por la cabeza.

—Eita, la delicadeza te la pasas por el arco del triunfo ¿no?

—Semisemi no seas puerco, piensa antes de hablar —triunfante, le regresa el insulto. Eita parece ignorarlo, más interesado en revisar el bolso. El silencio es apremiante, y después de unos segundos en suspenso, Satori alza la voz nuevamente—. Semisemi, el bolso ¿qué tiene?

Con la expresión que uno pone después de ser decepcionado gratamente, Eita le regresa la mirada. —No sé por qué no vi esto venir —le dice con los ojos de alguien cuyos sueños y esperanzas han sido destrozados, antes de extenderle un libro pesado como un ladrillo.

 

Satori le da la vuelta y...

 

—Recuerdo que mencionaste este de los skittles que juegan básquetbol —declara, mientras que Satori lo mira como si fuera una ángel bajado del cielo—, tiene un anuncio de rodilleras en la página 234, las adquirí hace tres semanas.

—¿Me prestas atención cuando hablo de manga, Wakatoshi-kun? —Le pregunta con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes, mientras abraza el Shonen Jump cuyo número ya se ha releído como diez veces, _pero no importa-_ y la presiona contra su pecho, como si fuera el tesoro más preciado que alguna vez ha tenido.

—Así es —responde con su usual sinceridad. _Y Satori le cree_ —. Aunque estoy confundido, en ningún momento los dulces de la marca comercial Skittles aparecen para tener un partido ¿me estoy perdiendo de algo?

 

Y cree que con todo y todo, quizás ese es el mejor primer día de campamento que ha tenido en toda su vida.

 

* * *

  
El resto de la semana, comparada con el caos del primer día, es monótona. Satori no tiene idea, ni interés en saber tampoco, de a dónde han ido Kaito y compañía. No se los cruza, todos actúan como que el incidente del armario realmente nunca ocurrió. Aparte del ocasional senpai que no le deja llevar más peso del necesario, los siguientes días son como siempre.

 

Bueno... —Tendou. —Escucha la voz antes de ver el rostro. Satori lo sabe, Wakatoshi ha venido a buscarlo.

 

_Casi todo_ es como siempre.

Wakatoshi lo busca cada vez que tiene la oportunidad, y Satori no sabe si se siente vigilado o halagado. Reon y Eita también están tras su sombra, como si dejarlo solo por un momento pudiera suponer una catástrofe de proporciones cataclísmicas.

No quiere suponer que se preocupan por él. Nadie lo hace.

_—Pero realmente, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se alguien se molestó en preguntarle cómo le va el día, cómo se siente, y esa atención es..._ —

Satori no quiere que termine el campamento.

 

—¡Wakatoshi-kun! —Saluda con una sonrisa amplia—. ¡Último día del campamento!

—Así es —responde en un tono que casi suena solemne—. Sin embargo, venía a buscarte por otro motivo.

—¿Y qué motivo podría ser ese, _Waaaakatoshi-kun_?

—Estaremos teniendo un partido de práctica contra los reservistas, y uno de los bloqueadores no puede participar —abre los ojos como un par de ventanas. Es tan obvia su emoción, que incluso el adorablemente denso Wakatoshi lo pilla con las manos en la masa. Le sonríe—. Únetenos, Tendou.

 

Y solo por si el salto de alegría no bastó para demostrar lo alegre que se encontraba, entonces quizás, su grito de victoria fue lo suficientemente elocuente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **¡Hola, ratones con cola!**
> 
> **Este capítulo es traído a ustedes por _Wakatoshi-kun el veloz._ Así, super random, porque el domingo pasado no hubo capítulo y me daba toda la flojera esperar al siguiente domingo.**   
>  **Los capítulos que tengan algo _perturbador_ tendrán esa advertencia al inicio solo para que estén pendientes y no se me esponjen cuando lo lean. Tristemente no son saltables porque forman parte importante de la historia.**   
>  **Les prometo que no todo es sufrimiento gratuito, Tendou va a tener su final feliz.**
> 
> **¡Por cierto, busco _beta-reader_ para otra historia que estoy escribiendo! _Thunderstorm, thunderstruck_ es mi AU Mafia de Haikyuu. Si alguien está interesado para que xfa comente o me contacte o algo uwu.**
> 
> **Se despide su ficker sadomasoquista.**
> 
> **_Stay tunned!_ **
> 
> ** _;Tamarindo Amargo_ **


	4. La anatomía de un yōkai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inconstante. Ambivalente. Irregular. Todas son palabras que lo describen. Pero muy en el fondo, odia esas palabras por describir también todos los eventos efímeros de su vida. Aquellos a los que se quiere aferrar con fuerza, para que no le pasen de largo y lo dejen olvidado en el polvo. Y sin embargo se van.
> 
> La tranquilidad es efímera. Siempre lo es.
> 
> Eventualmente, alguien intenta ver bajo la máscara. Eso lo espanta—y lo que descubren, también es monstruoso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene implicaciones a autolesiones y homofobia internalizada**

Satori cree que hay algo que hace a los protagonistas... _protagonistas_.

En todas las historias, los personajes principales tienen algo que los vuelve el centro de atención en toda la situación. Quizás un niño que es repudiado por toda una aldea por un crimen que no cometió. Quizás un chico cuya mayor aspiración es ser un ninja.

Por supuesto, tienen algo de carisma. Porque una historia tiene que venderse, después de todo.

Si Satori creara un manga sobre el Shiratorizawa, sería quizás, una serie medieval. Un castillo increíble y un próspero reino. Vencedores en todas las batallas, con los más fuertes caballeros, los sabios más listos y los reyes más poderosos. ¡Una historia mágica! ¡Son atacados, por el reino más cercano y su irritante rey! ¿Quién los defenderá del implacable ataque de un estratega con mente superior?

 

—¡Haz un buen saque, Ushijima! —Escucha desde el otro lado de la red. Satori lo mira atentamente, con una sonrisa permanente en su rostro.

 

Su protagonista, claramente sería Wakatoshi. El guerrero más fuerte del reino ¿o quizás un chico que desea convertirse en eso?

Contaría su historia, la historia de un chico milagroso, un elegido que los salvará a todos. Sería un protagonista poco convencional, pues hablaría poco y reiría mucho menos, pero siempre sería honesto y diría las palabras correctas.

 

—¡Reon, última! —Grita Eita corriendo para posicionarse bajo el balón, mientras que su rematador elegido se prepara para saltar.

 

Eita sería un brujo, acompañaría al guerrero a través de su travesía. ¡Obviamente tendrían que pasar por un bosque encantado! ¿Sino cuál es el chiste de hacer una historia mágica medieval?

Y Reon sería, obviamente la mano derecha del guerrero. Su mejor y más confiable amigo, el que lo sostiene en las buenas y en las malas. Las fanáticas dirían que hacen buena pareja, pero Satori nunca podría escribirlo directamente- ¡Estamos en Japón, escondan a sus gays!

 

—¿Listos? ¡Uno, dos- SATORI!

 

Y él, sería el demonio del bosque al que reclutan en el camino. El divertido y ligeramente irritante antihéroe, que sigue al héroe pues lo admira mucho. El cómico, al que nadie toma en serio, con el diseño de personaje feo que evita que cualquier persona lo considere como una pareja potencial de quien sea.

Satori cree que esa historia sería absolutamente genial. Él leería mil veces algo que tuviera a Wakatoshi como protagonista.

 

—Punto para el equipo de reserva —anuncian desde el contador. 20 a 23, a favor del lineamiento oficial. Satori sonríe.

—Perdón, perdón —se disculpa con una sonrisa perezosa. Las manos le arden—, pero es que era _obvio_ que Semisemi se la pasaría a Reon.

—... ¿Cómo era obvio eso? —Pregunta entonces el capitán del equipo de reserva. No están enojados, quizás medianamente irritados. Pero Satori _sabe_ que es solo porque ha anotado puntos con sus bloqueos durante todo el set—. ¿Cómo son evidentes _cualquiera_ de las cosas que haces?

—¡Yo lo veo muy claro! —responde, todavía de buen humor—. ¿Podía pasársela a Ushijima? ¡Sí! Pero eso habría sido muy _obvio_ , y _a Semisemi le gusta presumir_ , así que su llamado a Reon era un farol doble —el equipo lo mira como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza. Satori sonríe aún más.

—Vale, pero ¡todavía tenía a otros dos jugadores para pasarle la jugada!—insisten con lo mismo _¿Tengo que explicarlo todo?_ Se pregunta—. Normalmente se descartan después de ver a dónde va el pase, no antes.

—Al número 12 lo estaba bloqueando el líbero, así que queda descartado, y el número siete no tenía cara de que iba a rematar, además a Semisemi no le gusta armarle jugadas amplias a él — _probablemente pudo saltarse esa parte._

—¡Tendou, oye! ¡Me metes en líos! —Exclama Eita, rojo del cuello a las orejas.

 

El silbato les advierte sobre el tiempo que están perdiendo, y ambos equipos retoman sus posiciones. El aire huele a sudor, a goma y a air-salonpas, y Satori sonríe. Siente ganas de seguir jugando.

_—Unas manos desordenándole el pelo juguetonamente, diciéndole "¡Sigue así!", le advierten sobre todo lo que se estuvo perdiendo. Huele a melancolía. Siente ganas de llorar—_  
  


* * *

 

—Mírale la nariz...

—¿Será un buscapleitos? No luce como uno.

—Dicen que el pelo lo tiene así de rojo porque se lo tiñe con _sangre._

—Pues yo escuché a un senpai decir que tiene los ojos rojos, porque en realidad está poseído por el espíritu de un niño que se suicidó en el baño.

—Yo oí que decapitó un murciélago con la boca.

—¡No jodas! ¡Yo oí que detuvo a Ushiwaka con la mente!

 

Cuando las clases se reanudan, Satori aún tiene la nariz fea a la vista. Apila todo eso junto con los comentarios que ya rondan sobre él. En conjunto, es un friki-metalero-perdedor-buscapleitos-malbañado, que se tiñe el pelo con sangre y decapita murciélagos con los dientes. Ah sí, y lee mentes.

A veces tiene que mirarse al espejo para asegurarse, de que sigue siendo él y no se transformó en una versión aguada de Marilyn Manson. Aunque, eso definitivamente sería genial.

Sinceramente, prefiere esos comentarios y no los que recibía hace no menos de un año. Al menos estos tienen su gracia, y quien los creó seguramente es una persona divertida.

_—Los odia tanto que siente que los huesos le arden de solo pensar en eso.—_

 

—Felicidades —es lo que escucha decir a Reon, cuando se sienta a su lado—. Oí que finalmente te dieron el uniforme.

—¡Lo sé! ¿No es asombroso? —Exclama con alegría contenida. Reon le da una sonrisa paciente—. ¡Sabía que se lo pensarían si me veían jugar una vez!

—Aunque debo admitir, sigo pensando que tu forma de jugar es...

— _¿Extraña?_

—Iba a decir _revolucionaria,_ pero al final es solo una forma diplomática de decir raro —concede, y empieza a comer. Satori suelta una risa nasal, y sigue leyendo su volumen de la JUMP- uno de los que Wakatoshi le prestó cuando estaba en la enfermería, para no variar—. ¿No has leído ese ya?

— _¡Siete veces!_ —Responde cantarín.

—¿Y lo lees una octava? —Asiente enérgicamente. Reon simplemente lo mira, tratando de comprender sus motivos. Parece no lograrlo, así que pregunta:— ¿Por qué?

—Porque Wakatoshi-kun me regaló este —explica, encogiéndose de hombros—. Dijo que un personaje que le recordaba a mi, ¡sigo buscándolo!

—¿Lo lees ocho veces... porque te lo regaló Wakatoshi? —Repite como si no pudiera encontrar la correlación.

—¡Ajá!

—Sí que eres agradecido con los obsequios, Tendou —alza la mirada levemente, para encontrarse con una sonrisa en el rostro de Reon. Sintiendo cómo se le calientan las orejas, regresa su mirada a la JUMP—. De todas formas, ¿de qué trata ese?

Los ojos se le encienden con emoción, y olvidando su almuerzo por completo, empieza a hablar. _—Escucha,_ los personajes están _poseídos_ por un fantasma extraño que les da _superpoderes-_

 

Y Satori antes muerto, que revelar que era la primera vez que recibía un regalo de un amigo.  
  


* * *

 

La honestidad es una virtud que pocos poseen. Hablar con transparencia. Satori opina que es porque no existe tal cosa como _la verdad absoluta_ , por lo que es normal que cada quien comparta un punto de vista diferente de cada cosa, así esto sea una total _falacia._

Falacia, está entre las palabras nuevas que ha descubierto recientemente, como _glorificar, ensalzar_ y _prepucio_. _Fa-la-cia,_ y se refiere a un engaño o mentira que se esconde bajo otra cosa, en especial cuando se pone de manifiesto su falta de verdad. Como cuando dice que los vendajes que tiene en el brazo son porque tuvo un accidente feo cuando iba en bicicleta.

Falacia, rima con gracia, audacia y aristocracia.

_Solo es una forma bonita de llamar a las mentiras que tiene que contar._

 

—¡Por fin, vacaciones de invierno! —Cuando la última campana del día suena, Eita corre a su encuentro con una sonrisa que no le cabe en el rostro—. ¡Vamos a practicar!

—¿Has venido hasta aquí corriendo, Semisemi? —Le pregunta con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Eita le da un golpe en la nuca, y se da por explicado—. ¡Oye!

—¡Vamos _pajarraco,_ si nos ponemos a holgazanear ahora, los regulares no van a tomarnos en serio! —Explica el otro, metiendo todas sus cosas en su bolso con un apuro inmenso. Satori no intenta tranquilizarlo- está haciéndole el trabajo—. ¡Andando! ¡Reon ya ha bajado y seguro que Wakatoshi ya está allí!

—Semisemi- _¡Hey! ¡Espera!_ ¡No te lleves mi mochila!

 

Satori, experto en leer a la gente que lo rodea, sabe que cualquiera puede ser más honesto que él con muy poco esfuerzo.

Eita y sus tendencias tsunderes, que si las aprendes entonces comprendes que sus empujones e insultos representan su forma infantil de mostrar aprecio. Reon en toda su diplomacia, y su uso de palabras elegantes para rodear un- muchas veces merecido- insulto.

La directa, clara, cruda honestidad de Wakatoshi.

 _—_ Falacia _también rima con_ desgracia, _y le han hecho saber que eso es lo que es alguien como él.—_  
  


* * *

 

—¡Reagrúpense! ¡Vamos de nuevo!

 

Los gritos dentro del gimnasio también le transmiten una energía pura, sin adulterar. La emoción, la adrenalina, la frustración. Sangre, lágrimas, sudor; hiede a hombre, a adolescentes y a que les falta una ducha y un buen desodorante, pero nadie huele bien luego de practicar por horas y horas y horas.

 

—¿Recepciones? —Pregunta Reon cuando les ve llegar. Predeciblemente, llegó temprano, y practica sus saques.

—Ya rugiste —responde Eita, con una sonrisa.

 

Satori se queda atrás. Silencioso por un segundo que dura lo suficiente para levantar sospechas. Eita y Reon dejan de hablar por un momento para posar sus ojos en él, como si su tranquilidad fuera anormal, como si su silencio le estuviera delatando por un crimen que no había cometido.

Eso, y que no se molestó en sacarse el suéter.

 

—¡Mejor practico servicios! —Exclama, cuando la mirada de Eita se posa en él, y Reon alza las cejas como haciéndole una pregunta en silencio. Satori esboza una sonrisa caricaturezca—. Los de primero de preparatoria ya logran hacer un saque con salto, ¡debería como mínimo mejorar mi servicio!

—Tienes razón —concede Eita luego de unos segundos pensándolo—. Oye, ¡deberías aprender a hacer esa cosa de apuntar a las rodillas! Es un dolor de culo.

—No le des ideas Eita —le regaña Reon, ya alejándose a la línea de servicio.

 

No lo malentiendan: no quiere, por nada del mundo, volver a estar _solo._ Ahora que ha encontrado gente a la cual llamar amigos, regresar a la primera base en la cual si un día aparecía con los brazos rotos a nadie le iba a importar, no luce nada tentador.

Probablemente debió tomar en cuenta que, ahora que hay personas tomándolo en cuenta, estas son propensas a, eventualmente, notar que _algo está fundamentalmente mal con él_ —y se refiere a algo _además_ de su apariencia y aura de Marilyn Manson diluído.

Y si hay algo que detesta es tener que dar explicaciones y responder a los por qué. Porque, a nadie realmente le importa por qué.

Cuando está preparado para hacer su tercer servicio, ve por el rabillo del ojo a Wakatoshi en las puertas del gimnasio. Normalmente correría en su dirección, y empezaría a hablar fuertemente sobre cualquier tema para llenar el silencio; sin embargo ha descubierto que al muchacho le molesta que su rutina de calentamiento sea interrumpida, y Satori respeta eso.

Quizás lo que lo detiene también, es que siente que algo es diferente en el aire que lo rodea. Un poco menos imponente. Algo menos poderoso.

Y sin embargo, cuando está a punto de dejarlo estar, de decidir que es algo que indagará después de las sagradas horas de entrenamiento de la superestrella del Shiratorizawa...

 

—Tendou. —saluda cordialmente, posicionándose a su lado izquierdo con un balón en la mano, listo para practicar servicios.

—¡Wakatoshi-kun! —Responde en un tono que desborda alegría.

 

No sabe por qué desborda alegría.

Quizás tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que, aún cuando no se lo pide, Wakatoshi lo sigue buscando.  
  


* * *

 

Inconstante. Ambivalente. Irregular. Todas son palabras que lo describen. Pero muy en el fondo, odia esas palabras por describir también todos los eventos efímeros de su vida. Aquellos a los que se quiere aferrar con fuerza, para que no le pasen de largo y lo dejen olvidado en el polvo. Y sin embargo se van.

La tranquilidad es efímera. Siempre lo es.

Eventualmente, alguien intenta ver bajo la máscara. Eso lo espanta—y lo que descubren, también es monstruoso.

 

—Tendou, muéstramelos.

 

Satori no quiere que nadie vea lo que hay bajo la máscara. _Ni siquiera sus tres únicos amigos en el mundo entero._ No quiere confiar y abrir su corazón, porque es así como lo rompen cada vez.

 

Retrocede, intentando quitárselo de encima. _Escapar_. —Qué diablos Semisemi, dame espacio.

Eita no lo acepta. — _¡Muéstrame los brazos!_ —Ruge con furia, con el rostro colorado y los ojos cristalizados.

—¡Eita! —Reon tiene que interceder. Bueno y santo de Reon. Retiene a Eita con un brazo, y evita que escape con el otro.

 

Recepción tras recepción. Satori tiene que recordárselo, no subestimar la fuerza que tiene Wakatoshi.

Al principio un ardor se lo advierte. La adrenalina se le dispara—le gusta ese dolor. Se mantiene en posición. Recepción tras recepción.

Entonces llega un saque poderoso, cargado con frustración. Lo manda a volar y ni siquiera logra salvarlo adecuadamente. Cae de espaldas, y cada centímetro del cuerpo le arde, le pincha, le ruega que se detenga, que se detenga _que se detenga-_

Y entonces manchas carmesí, preciosas como rosas, carmelias y claveles y otras flores rojas, empiezan a mostrarse sobre su impecable suéter blanco.

Reon maldice. Wakatoshi palidece. Eita lo quiere matar.

Pero ahora está bajo el reflector, y hay tres pares de ojos sobre él. Y Satori detesta estar en el otro extremo del escrutinio de Reon, del detector de mentiras de Eita y de las demandas por la verdad de Wakatoshi.

No sabe qué hacer cuando lo enfrentan. Así que, sigue mintiendo.

 

—Tendou, las mangas —Pide Wakatoshi. A Satori le tiemblan las rodillas, encuentra muy difícil decirle que no—. _Tendou_. —Cuando desvía la mirada, el otro insiste.

 

Porque Tendou Satori, es un mitómano.

Mitómano, una persona que suelta falacia tras otra de manera compulsiva.

 _—Es su forma de sobrevivir._ Nadie _se lo puede quitar.—_

 

—Bueno, bueno, ya, _voy a la enfermería_ —alza los brazos en señal de rendición—. Les digo que no es nada chicos, en serio, sí que se alteran ustedes. ¡No estoy hecho de cristal!

 

Mitómano. Falacias. Palabras _grandes_ para un _gran mentiroso_ —uno que no se merece la mirada de preocupación que le dan sus compañeros, mientras lo siguen al ala médica.  
  


* * *

 

No tiene una razón poética.

No cree que deba _existir_ una razón poética, ni un problema lo suficientemente grande que lo valide. Al fin y al cabo, para quien lo escuche, nada de eso bastará, siempre sonará como una excusa y le hará sentir culpable.

No quiere sentirse culpable, quiere sentirse _bien_. Por eso no le dice a nadie, ni lo muestra ni hace nada. Su dolor es suyo y le gusta.

 

—Se supone que había dejado esto, Tendou-kun —la enfermera se llama Kairi-san. Es su favorita, porque lo mira como le hubiera mirado, quizás, una madre. Ella tiene ojos oscuros, brillantes y pacientes; llenos de preguntas y de preocupación.

Él no termina de comprenderlo. —A veces pasa, solo lo hago —mira sus brazos, un poco más con una curiosidad mórbida que otra cosa. Le fascina ver cómo cicatrizan, cómo se vuelven a abrir y el contraste entre las que están casi borradas contra las que están tan frescas que las siente _arder_ contra los vendajes—. Me gusta como se siente.

—Tus amigos están preocupados.

—Pero usted no les dirá nada —responde mientras una mueca con intenciones de ser alegre le corta el rostro a la mitad—. Solo le puede decir al consejero escolar, y ella tampoco puede decir nada a nadie, más que a mi padre. —Y ese _"a él no le importa"_ implícito que quedó en el aire, sin ser discutido _, como siempre._

—Estaría bien que confiaras en ellos —su pelo es igual de azabache, y se mece con el viento que se cuela por la ventana. Satori se pregunta si no debería estar cerrada esa ventana, porque es invierno. Se pregunta muchas cosas.

—¿Por qué? —Cuestiona en un tono cantarín, meciendo las piernas sobre la camilla. Ella le da un golpecito en las piernas, para que las deje quietas. Satori no obedece.

—Porque son tus amigos —responde con simpleza.

—Sí, ellos son mis amigos. Pero yo no soy amigo de ellos ¿entiende? —Le da una mirada que traduce a perplejidad. Satori ríe—. _¡Nadie es amigo de monstruos!_ —Canta con una alegría que es falsa. Como todo en él.

—Tú no eres un monstruo, Tendou-kun.

—Claro que lo soy: decapito murciélagos con la boca, me tiño el pelo con sangre y tengo superpoderes mentales —nombra la evidencia, levantando un dedo por cada una. Mece el tres frente a la cara de la enfermera—. Todo el mundo lo dice.

—No lo hace cierto.

—Una mentira que se repite muchas veces deja de serlo ¿no?

—Tendou-kun. Tendou-kun, míreme —Satori no la mira. Si miras a alguien a los ojos, entonces verán tu alma. Satori no mira a nadie a los ojos—. _Los monstruos no existen._

 

_Salta, Satori._

 

—Claro que existen —responde, sin levantar la mirada de sus brazos. Ahora cubiertos por vendas puramente blancas, que combinan con el ala médica—. Si no lo hacen ¿entonces por qué soy así?  
  


* * *

 

La academia en invierno, si le preguntan, luce como sacada de un cuento.

La decoran con linternas y luces. Algo que está a medio camino entre tradicional y occidental. Sirven comida de época y venden algunos platillos que solo ha visto en internet.

Siente que el espíritu feliz de la época lo rodea, está en cada esquina, en cada pareja, en cada sonrisa.

Él no se siente muy navideño, y con un gorro bien grueso, cubre su pelo rojo nuclear que combina demasiado con las festividades.

 

—No estaré en la ciudad—escucha la voz al otro lado de la línea. _¿Por qué no me sorprende?_ Se pregunta con amargura, echado en la cama de su dormitorio. Su compañero de habitación regresó a casa por las vacaciones de invierno, y tiene el sitio para sí mismo—. Puede ser que vuelva después de año nuevo.

— _Puede ser_ —repite sin pizca de gracia en la voz. Al otro lado de la línea, el hombre suspira.

—Satori —suena a que quiere decir algo. Siempre quiere. Pero entonces, una voz le llama, diciéndole que la reunión está por iniciar—... _Feliz navidad._

Se pregunta cuándo volverá a escucharlo en persona. —Feliz navidad, papá.

 

La llamada termina, y vuelve a su anterior actividad: contar los copos de nieve que ve caer por la ventana. A veces lleva treinta, a veces setenta y cinco, a veces ciento veinticuatro con tres décimas. A veces no lleva ningún copo y solo ve a los estudiantes caminando por el campus, algunos de la mano, otros solos, todos acompañados de una bebida caliente.

A Satori le pican las ansias por ir al gimnasio y practicar, pero eso implicaría ver a Wakatoshi, Eita y Reon, y eso está totalmente fuera de la imagen.

Pero el silencio de la habitación lo está sofocando, y, antes de sucumbir ante la ansiedad, toma su abrigo y sus cosas, se pone sus guantes y una bufanda que no es suya, y sale a recorrer el bonito y blanco campus en la bonita y blanca navidad.

Se consuela en saber que la academia está medio vacía, y que sin su pelo brillante es prácticamente un extraño. Nadie se va a fijar en él, solo y deambulando.

Nadie nota a los que deambulan solos en las ciudades sobrepobladas, donde todos están tan apresurados en la vida que hasta se olvidan de su propia soledad. Aquí, en medio de la academia medio vacía, Satori solo luce patético.

El lado de la secundaria y de la preparatoria están separados, y generalmente uno no tiene acceso al otro. Pero Satori es más alto que buena parte de los estudiantes de secundaria, y se puede colar con facilidad en casi cualquier parte de Shiratorizawa.

Haciendo uso de ese agujero en la seguridad, simplemente se pasea a su antojo donde quiera. Con la bufanda hasta la nariz, el frío insoportable que lo tiene tiritando y el viento contra el rostro. Paga por un chocolate caliente que quizás cuesta un poco más de lo que debería porque lo quería con mucha crema y azúcar, con malvaviscos y algo de caramelo—porque Reon no está allí para regañarlo por la cantidad exagerada de azúcar, y Satori prefiere contradecirlo al pie de la letra solo _por diversión._ Vuelve a desandar.

_Reon maldice. Wakatoshi palidece. Eita lo quiere matar. Lo miran como si no lo conocieran, como si de pronto se hubiera transformado en una bestia salvaje y si se aceraban demasiado, corrian el riesgo de ser despedazados._

_¿O quizás el que se caía a pedazos era él?_

_¿Qué es eso que suena?_

 

_—Te están sangrando los brazos —observa Wakatoshi. Entonces repara con lo que está mal en la situación. Intenta escaparse, pero Eita es más veloz y bloquea la entrada._

_—Muéstramelos._

 

Tropieza con un pedrusco y de pronto su memoria se desvanece. Y vuelve a estar en algún punto del campus helado, alguna esquina solitaria iluminada por una o dos luces. Puede ver a estudiantes fumando en las sombras y otros besándose, buscando cobijo en otros brazos.

Con un gesto de disgusto, se da la vuelta y regresa a la zona más concurrida.

Se da cuenta entonces, desandando lo andado, que está cerca de los gimnasios.

 

—A que es conveniente... —se dice a sí mismo, falto de su usual tono cantarín y juguetón, y esa sonrisa que le adorna el rostro. Nadie lo ve, no tiene motivo por el cual fingir.

 

Con pasos cortos, casi tímidos, se acerca al edificio. Puede escuchar rechinidos, golpeteos y gritos. Silbatazos y voces.

Y, cómo no.

 

—Últimas diez repeticiones de la noche ¡Y no se les ocurra saltarse los estiramientos al terminar!

—¡Sí, señor!

 

El niño maravilla está allí.  
  


* * *

 

Cuando Satori dice que _hay algo que definitivamente no está bien con él,_ se refiere a cosas que quizás no tienen mucho que ver con su apariencia, y un poco más con la apariencia de otros.

 

— _Ushijima-kun es realmente lindo._

—¡Sí! Como un príncipe, ¡o el heredero de una familia antigua!

—¿Crees que tendrá hermanos? ¡Me conformaría hasta con una copia!

 

Y tampoco tiene que ver con que otras personas lucen mejor que él. Está pensando en realidad, en la clase de personas que últimamente _le atraen._

Realmente nunca sintió mucho interés en chicas—de pequeño, le decían que tenían _piojos._ Pero siempre se encontró encantado de una forma u otra con los deportes, y las personas que lo practicaban.

 

—Oh, y _es tan bueno en vóleibol_ , ¡los chicos siempre lucen más lindos cuando son buenos en un deporte!

—Yo sé que hay _algo_ que me gusta _mucho_ de él.

—¡Oye, no digas eso tan alto!

—¡Si no he dicho nada malo!

 

Entonces sus compañeros de clases empezaron a tener novias, a contar en susurros cómo las chicas se les confesaban en las partes más remotas de la escuela. Eso es algo que no cambia en Shiratorizawa.

Tampoco cambia que Satori siga sin estar interesado en chicas, no importa cuántas veces intente y falle miserablemente. Ni las chicas mayores de preparatoria, ni las chicas de su clase ni las de grados menores. Ni altas y esbeltas ni pequeñas y robustas, ni con grandes atributos ni faltas de estos.

 _—En retrospectiva, debió ser_ obvio. _—_

Entonces empezó a tener _sueños._ Normalmente no los recordaba, tan solo sabía que despertaba sudando, a veces con una mancha de humedad en la ropa interior y muchas más sintiéndola apretada. Los vestidores se volvieron tortuosos y de repente se volvió _hiperconsciente_ de la cercanía de sus compañeros.

Solo por curiosidad, lo intentó.

 

—¡Oh dios, oh dios está mirando en esta dirección! ¡Saluda!

 

Y a veces desea _jamás_ haber abierto esa puerta.

 

—Tendou —se le acerca con paso firme. Su voz se pierde en jadeos de cansancio e irradia calor incluso en medio del invierno. Se siente sofocado. No quiere saber exactamente cómo es que Wakatoshi lo ha reconocido de entre la multitud que les ve practicar, cuando lleva abrigo sobre abrigo, y orejeras, y un gorro y se cubre el rostro hasta la nariz con _una bufanda-_

Una bufanda que le quitó prestada a Wakatoshi, _claro_. Bueno, mierda. —Wakatoshi-kun —le saluda con una timidez que se siente extraña. Algo se siente extraño entre ellos.

—¿Has recibido mis correos?

—Así es, Wakatoshi-kun.

—Bien —no pregunta por qué no responde. Wakatoshi es así de considerado y le hace sentir enfermo—. ¿No practicarás?

—Quizás mañana, Wakatoshi-kun —dice, encogiéndose de hombros. Quiere holgazanear un poco y ahogarse en su miseria, ya que es navidad.

—Te espero entonces —responde con el mismo tono cordial. Se le hace demasiado difícil ahora, verlo directamente a los ojos. Se siente como si mirase directamente al sol, pero él no quiere quemarse—. Las prácticas no son lo mismo cuando no estás aquí, Tendou.

 

Deseaba no haberse puesto curioso, porque descubrió exactamente qué era lo que estaba irremediablemente _mal_ con él.

Y tenía muy poco que ver con su figura hecha de palillos con estrías en cada esquina imaginable, y su cabello rojo nuclear y ojos igualmente carmesí, y su voz que se quiebra en todos los sitios que no sabía que una voz podía quebrarse.

Tiene, por otra parte, mucho que ver con la figura imponente, voz firme y ojos claros del niño maravilla. Y quizás este descubrimiento suyo le provoca un terror más profundo que el silencio y la oscuridad.

 

—Disculpe... —una de las chicas chillonas que le rodeaban se le acercó para hablarle— ¿Conoce a Ushijima-san?

Que si lo conoce. —¡Por supuesto! —Responde en su tono falso, su tono alegre. Seguido de la mentira que se ha repetido tantas veces, que hay días en que se la cree— _¡Soy su mejor amigo!_

 

Uno que piensa en él cuando la habitación está fría, vacía y oscura, y mancha los cobertores en su nombre. Y también en las mañanas, cuando sus ojos se pierden en la ventana y simplemente contempla el cielo.

Se pregunta qué se sentirá tomarlo de la mano, abrazarlo, o que le sonría únicamente a él—así algo como eso no esté bien—. Pero se conforma con autoproclamarse su mejor amigo y que el otro no lo contradiga.

Es una mentira con la que puede vivir.  
  


* * *

 

**De: Wakatoshi-kun.**  
**Tema: ¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?**  
**Fecha: 23/12/xx**  
_Tendou. Desapareciste después de la visita al ala médica. Espero que esté todo en orden._  
_UW._

**De: Wakatoshi-kun**  
**Tema: ENTRENAMIENTO.**  
**Fecha: 23/12/xx**  
_Tendou. He notado que ahora estás practicando en el segundo gimnasio. No estás saltándote las prácticas, por lo que no tengo que llamarte la atención por tu comportamiento. Espero esté todo en orden._  
_UW._

**De: Reon**  
**Tema: No ignores a Wakatoshi**  
**Fecha: 23/12/xx**  
_Nuestro idiota de vóley local me ha preguntado si su teléfono se averió, porque no recibe tus respuestas. Creo que le rompí el corazón cuando le dije que el único problema aquí es que no estás contestando. Si no vas a practicar con nosotros al menos dile que estás bien._

**De: Reon**  
**Tema: [Sin tema]**  
**Fecha: 23/12/xx**  
_No evadas tus problemas, Tendou._

**De: Semisemi**  
**Tema: cobarde**  
**Fecha: 23/12/xx**  
_deja de ignorarnos_

**De: Wakatoshi-kun**  
**Tema: OHIRA Y SEMI [1/2]**  
**Fecha: 24/12/xx**  
_Tendou. Ohira y Semi han dicho que ellos tampoco han recibido tus respuestas a sus mensajes. No comprendo qué ocurre. Si he dicho o hecho algo para hacerte enojar, me disculpo sinceramente. También me disculpo por haberte lastimado los brazos._

**De: Wakatoshi-kun**  
**Tema: OHIRA Y SEMI [2/2]**  
**Fecha: 24/12/xx**  
_Semi dice que no me has hablado porque no quieres herir mis sentimientos: no lo haces, mis remates lastiman personas siempre. Aún así me disculpo._  
_Espero que todo esté en orden._  
_UW._

**De: Reon**  
**Tema: Qué coño hiciste**  
**Fecha: 25/12/xx**  
_Wakatoshi dice te vio hoy fuera del gimnasio. Dice que lo odias._

**De: Semisemi**  
**Tema: grandísimo idiota**  
**Fecha: 26/12/xx**  
_responde las llamadas, primer aviso_

**De: Semisemi**  
**Tema: segundo aviso**  
**Fecha: 26/12/xx**  
_voy a tu habitación, responde las llamadas_

**De: Reon**  
**Tema: Eita enojado**  
**Fecha: 26/12/xx**  
_No intentes escaparte Tendou._

**De: Semisemi**  
**Tema: abre la puerta**  
**Fecha: 26/12/xx**  
_tendou satori se que estas alli_  
  


* * *

 

El teléfono vibra como loco en algún lugar del suelo. Satori no lo escucha— _no lo quiere escuchar._ Cree que todo es un sueño, que está en su mente, como las voces que van y vienen, recuerdos que se distorsionan y voces cada vez más ruidosas.

 _¿Qué es real?_ Tiene 40 grados de fiebre. La realidad es que cuando no está inconsciente, la sangre le hierve y su cerebro recrea la matrix dentro de sí mismo.

Cree que los golpes que escucha en la puerta son parte de su imaginación—lo fueron esa mañana, ¿por qué habrían de ser reales ahora? ¡Al menos es más listo que su propia consciencia!

 

—¡Tendou! ¡Abre la maldita puerta o te juro que la echo abajo! —Los golpeteos incesantes vienen acompañados de la voz de Eita. En su imaginación, a veces es Eita, a veces Wakatoshi y a veces incluso su padre. Así que finge no escuchar— ¡Puedo escuchar el calentador encendido, se que estás allí, no soy idiota! — _Finge lo mejor que puede._

 

No es real. _No es real_. No es real porque Eita no está en la puerta, _nadie está en la puerta._

_—Ya revisó tres veces.—_

Siente el cuerpo caliente, pero lo recorren escalofríos cada vez que respira. O más bien, cada vez que logra respirar, sin que un ataque de tos amenace con dejarlo sin pulmones.

Y si teme ponerse de pie y recorrer los cuatro pasos de distancia hasta la puerta, si teme abrirla solo para descubrir que la voz al otro lado de la puerta es otra alucinación. Otro sueño...

 

— _¡Abre la puerta, Tendou!_

 

Todo es culpa del maldito invierno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Me extrañaron?
> 
> Entre otras cosas, tenía atorado este capítulo. No se muy bien por qué. Pero ya está listo ya está hecho ya está bien uwu  
> El final queda a su conveniencia. ¿Estaba o no estaba Semi en la puerta? ¿Era real o una alucinación fiebrosa de Tendou? ¿Será este el final del Rayo McQueen? Ah no, equivocao'  
> De acuerdo con google, 26 de diciembre es el primer día de vacaciones de invierno en el calendario escolar japonés. Por motivos de trama(?) 23 de diciembre tocó un viernes. Ingenieros Civiles han traído a ustedes este puente.  
> No sean como Tendou, no embotellen sus sentimientos y no ignoren a vacatoshi.
> 
> Stay tunned!
> 
> ;Tamarindo Amargo


	5. Lo que era y lo que será

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se pregunta cómo era la vida antes de. Antes de Wakatoshi que lo escucha, a pesar de saber que es deshonesto. Antes de Reon que lo cuida cuando su naturaleza es la de un torpe descuidado. Antes de Eita que se preocupa agresivamente por él a pesar de los intentos de Satori por esconder sus problemas.
> 
> Ya no recuerda cómo era su vida antes de Shiratorizawa, y no quiere recordarlo tampoco. No quiere volver a la oscuridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ADVERTENCIAS: Homofobia. Sexismo.**

Hay una laguna en su memoria en la cual debería estar el Interhigh. Pero Satori no se molesta en revisar esos recuerdos perdidos muy a menudo, mucho menos cuando las personas a su alrededor no hablan nunca de ese suceso, como algo que debe ser enterrado para nunca más ser encontrado.

_—_ _Eliminados en el primer día. No es idiota. Sabe que nadie quiere recordar algo así.—_

Pero los árboles de cerezo florecen, y su último año de secundaria da inicio. El año en que lo dejarán participar en el equipo, en el que finalmente podrá demostrar que sí es un jugador competente y que definitivamente se merece una oportunidad para entrar al equipo de preparatoria.

Satori va a jugar, así sea lo último que haga.

—¿Escucharon los rumores? —pregunta Eita, apenas se sienta en su puesto usual a la hora del almuerzo.

—Semisemi, ¿eres una jubilada chismosa? —Le pregunta con burla. Eita le hace un gesto grosero con la mano, pero no deja de hablar.

—Calla pajarraco. A lo que iba, dicen que el entrenador Washijou le puso el ojo a _un líbero de Chidoriyama_ en las eliminatorias, ¿pueden creerlo? —La curiosidad de sus ojos traiciona la exagerada envidia que contiene su voz—. Es en serio, en serio injusto.

—¿Qué es injusto? —pregunta Reon, sentándose también. Silencioso como una sombra, Wakatoshi lo imita.

—El universo, y los líberos genio —Y con un toque dramático y fatalista, Eita se echa sobre la mesa.

Acostumbrado a los dramas de Eita, Reon sigue comiendo—. Era de esperarse, el entrenador siempre inicia temprano sus planes de reclutamiento —explica con calma, mientras sorbe sus fideos—. Todos los titulares de preparatoria están allí por recomendación, es imposible entrar de otra forma.

— _¿Imposible?_ —intercede con un tono cantarín, mientras juega con su tofu sin comérselo realmente.

— _Lo contrario a posible,_ Tendou —responde el otro, con la sombra de una sonrisa asomándosele por la comisura de los labios.

—Se lo que significa, Reon-sensei — _Los amigos que me gasto yo_ —. ¿Dices que es imposible llegar al lineamiento principal si la mano sagrada de Washijo-san no se extiende a tu favor?

—El entrenador no es una deidad, Tendou —Y ese es el aporte diario a la conversación de Wakatoshi. Satori aprecia todos y cada uno de estos aportes.

—Siempre se puede entrar al equipo de manera tradicional, pero... es posible que nunca salgas de las reservas —Se encoge de hombros—. Si este tercer año el entrenador no nos da el visto bueno, nos podemos despedir de participar en el equipo de preparatoria.

—Al menos ya nuestro entrenador nos permitió entrar a la banca, ¿no es genial, Tendou? —Eita le da un empujón jugueton, y le sonríe ampliamente—. ¡Lo que queda es impresionar al entrenador demonio!

—¡Es nuestro momento de brillar! —exclama con una alegría efervescente, para luego darle una mirada a Wakatoshi, su _jugador-con-puesto-asegurado_ local—. Nos tendrás que prestar el reflector, Wakatoshi-kun, ¡espero que no te moleste!

—... ¿Qué reflector?

El resto del almuerzo se pierde entre explicarle las metáforas y decires a Wakatoshi.

Satori opina que la vida sería más fácil, si se pudiera mantener de esa forma.

No puede evitar pensar en lo cliché que es el hecho de que la academia se inunde con pétalos de cerezo. También, el incesante picor en su garganta, le recuerda que tiene que comprar antialérgicos pronto o no sobrevivirá a la estación.

El aire olía a un poco de todo, ese primer día. A nuevos alumnos, efervescentes con nervios y hechos una gelatina; un poco demasiado alegres por iniciar la escuela. Olía a polen también, terriblemente, pero eso se lo gana por vivir en el área rural de Miyagi. Probablemente olería más cosas si no tuviera la nariz tapada por el inminente inicio de una alergia violenta.

Lo cierto es que ese primer día de clases, el cielo tenía un tono muy especial de azul.

—¿Lo escuchaste? El equipo de voleibol va a tener una _entrenadora_.

El día en que la noticia que cambiaría todo su año empezó a correr.

* * *

La noticia esparció como pólvora, llegando a todos rincones imaginables. Incluso las personas que no tenían nada que ver con la preparatoria estaban enteradas del insólito cambio.

Antes que terminara el día, la nueva entrenadora era el tema en la boca de todos.

Nueva entrenadora, con el específico visto bueno del entrenador Washijo, para seleccionar a los mejores jugadores de secundaria y mantener en forma su regio equipo de emperadores. Dicen que jugó en la selección nacional, y que llegó a entrenar equipos _extranjeros_ antes de retirarse.

Bien que dicen, que estar en el equipo desde primero de secundaria no te garantiza un puesto dentro del equipo en preparatoria.

Algunos rumorean que se debe a la vergonzosa derrota en la Interhigh que el entrenador Washijo empezó a buscar a alguien nuevo. Algunos rumorean que el tipo renunció solo, después de tal espectáculo.

Sea una cosa o la otra, no cambia el hecho de que la arcaica preparatoria no acostumbra a tener mujeres entre sus filas, y el alumnado del género es también un poco escaso. Satori no lo cuestiona, el mundo funciona de maneras estúpidas.

—¿Una entrenadora? Están jugando, ¿no? —Sin nada mejor que hacer, Satori se dedicaba a espiar las conversaciones ajenas. Otros chicos del equipo, que conocía más por insultos usuales que por nombres reales, no paraban de quejarse por el cambio—. ¿Nos harán usar también el uniforme femenino?

—Justo cuando pensé que nada podía ponerse peor después que metieron a _la mujercita_ y _al bicho raro_ en el equipo —interviene el otro, en el mismo tono despectivo—, ¡nos ponen una entrenadora! Seremos el hazmerreír en el torneo de primavera. ¡El Kitagawa Daiichi ahora sí nos quitará el título!

—Mi hermano mayor dice que el mismo entrenador Washijou la eligió para que nos entrenara, ¿creen que el tipo ya se está volviendo senil o algo? — _Oh, lo que daría por tener una cámara de video ahora mismo,_ se lamenta Satori.

—No jodas, todos sabemos cómo funcionan estas _elecciones especiales_ —El muchacho hace un gesto insinuante que arranca las risas de todos en el pequeño grupo.

Él no ve una diferencia entre un entrenador o una entrenadora. Excepto que quizás habrá algunos días donde tendrá un poco más de cuidado con la entrenadora, pero ya se acostumbró a eso con sus compañeras de clases.

Conoce la regla de oro del equipo de vóleibol en el Shiratorizawa, y es que la palabra de Washijou Tanji debe ser tomada como evangelio. Una ley inquebrantable, incuestionable, o de lo contrario no entras.

Satori quiere jugar, así que por una vez cierra la boca y obedece.

Hablaban sobre cambios en el equipo, sobre un sistema más estricto. Decían que el entrenador Washijou la había elegido especialmente a ella para meter en cintura a la siguiente generación de jugadores y deshacerse de cualquier sinsentido que hubieran desarrollado antes.

Decían que olvidaran siquiera oler el sudor de los calientabancas, si no podían superar los estándares de esta nueva entrenadora.

Y sin embargo, no se siente intranquilo.

Está en la banca—sí, todavía no llega a jugar su primer juego de forma oficial—, tiene el uniforme. Tan solo es cuestión de tiempo antes que participe en algún juego de práctica, o participe en un juego oficial, así sea uno pequeño.

Por primera vez en años, a pesar de todo lo que podría salir terriblemente mal…

Satori confía en que estará bien.

O al menos, eso es lo que se repite a sí mismo de camino al gimnasio, para darse a sí mismo el valor que tan desesperadamente necesita

* * *

La mujer que les espera en el gimnasio luce como que ha visto el mundo bajo tantas luces diferentes, que nada de lo que un grupo de adolescentes haga la sorprenderá.

Ella tiene piel bronceada y arrugas en las esquinas de los ojos. Es alta para ser una mujer japonesa, y su cabello es tan negro que la luz parece no poder penetrarlo. En su mano puede ver lo que parece ser la cabeza de un dragón en tinta negra y Satori tiene mucho, mucho miedo.

—Mi nombre es Tanaka Haruka, y les diré cuáles fueron las tres cosas me sorprendieron el año pasado: la altura del bloqueo de la selección femenina en Argentina, mi pareja cocinando comida Tailandesa y que mi gata aprendiera a abrir los gabinetes para encontrar su atún —La mujer habla en un tono ameno, y Satori no puede evitar que se le escape una sonrisa con la imagen de un gato gordo y perezoso haciendo acrobacias en una cocina—. Mi misión en Shiratorizawa, es hacer de ustedes el equipo más impresionante del año. Un placer en conocerlos.

* * *

Para cuando terminan el calentamiento, ya muchos están de rodillas tratando de tomar aire apropiadamente. Su entrenamiento hasta ahora parece un juego de niños en comparación.

 _Si Washijo es el diablo,_ piensa, _ella debe ser Cerbero en las puertas del inframundo._

Satori se siente como que ha vuelto a primera base. Quizás eso debió darle alguna clase de advertencia.

Para ella, todos tienen alguna clase de error. Son lentos, ruidosos, mocosos, y ni siquiera se acercarán a rematar un balón hasta que puedan hacer recepciones y pases que no apesten. Lo cual los pone a todos, en la línea inicial:

Patéticos.

—¿Qué diablos fue _eso?_ ¡Tú, pelo de ceniza! ¡No quiero que intentes más jugadas rápidas hasta que perfecciones la levantada! ¡Y tú, _Benkei_ , practica esos remates rectos hasta que los hagas _dormido!_

Cuando juegan un partido contra sí mismos, salen a resaltar muchas malas costumbres. Bajan la guardia, creen que lo saben todo.

Eita y su insistencia con las jugadas rápidas y lucirse, Reon que no puede hacer un remate recto, y Wakatoshi que aparte de su fuerza bruta, no puede ponerse al ritmo de jugadas más elaboradas. La entrenadora nueva lo ve todo, y no escatima palabras para hacerles saber que si no mejoran todo eso, _no sobrevivirán._

Eventualmente, pone sus ojos en Satori.

La mujer lo observa como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza—. ¿Por qué saltaste sin decir nada antes?

—¿Porque… así es mi bloqueo? —Responde, un tanto nervioso. La gente que no está acostumbrada a sus idiosincrasias lo pone un poco nervioso. Como sea, darle una mala impresión desde el primer momento a la señora, lo pone todavía peor.

Todo está mal con él, según sus ojos. Su remate es muy débil, es muy lento y su abuela fallecida hace mejores recepciones.

Sorprendentemente, eso no le dice mucho. Él está consciente de que sus recepciones son patéticas en un mal día y mediocres en uno bueno. Sabe también que no podría ni aguantarle una vela a la fuerza titánica de Wakatoshi o Reon.

Ha fallado desde antes de empezar.

Lo sabe. Lo sabe. Lo sabe.

—Tu bloqueo —repite ella, como tratando de procesarlo—. Dices que el bloqueo predictivo es lo tuyo.

—¡Sí, señora! — _Por fin alguien comprende que no es adivinar-_

—Niño colorado — _maldición, hablé pronto_ —, quiero que mires a tu alrededor y me digas cuántas personas hay en tu lado de la cancha.

Obedientemente, Satori mira alrededor—. Cinco, entrenadora.

—¿Y cuántas personas sabían que ibas a bloquear solo?

—Yo… — _ninguna_ , piensa. _Pero nunca lo hacen_ , _¿cuál es la diferencia?_ —. Nadie, pero-

—¿Te crees tan importante para jugar sin hablar antes con tus compañeros? Y de una forma tan riesgosa como esa. ¿Crees que _vales_ _el riesgo,_ niño? —Ella chasquea la lengua, y hace eco en todo el gimnasio—. Eso no fue bloquear, tuviste _suerte_.

Aquí vamos otra vez—. Pero _anoté_. Eso es lo que importa, ¿no?

—No sé qué clase de estupidez han estado predicando en este lugar, pero anotar _no es todo_ lo que importa.

Erizado, su boca se mueve antes que su cerebro pueda comprender el significado de sus palabras—. ¿Entonces qué es lo que importa aquí? ¿Jugar seguro y _perder como equipo?_

Usualmente, momentos como ese son dramáticos en los mangas que lee.

Traen consigo la gran revelación de que el protagonista ahora tiene aliados que lo respalden, rivales que lo respetan, y lo animan a enfrentarse a quien le está subestimando.

Otras veces simplemente el mentor, finalmente, después de tanto tiempo de esfuerzo, de sudor y lágrimas, le dice que es exigente porque espera cosas grandes. Le dice que busque otra respuesta, pero rara vez dice cuál puede ser.

—Bueno, ¿no es esa una buena pregunta? —le dice ella, sin romper contacto visual.

Satori ha aprendido por las malas que la vida no es genial como en sus mangas y tan solo _es._

—El tiempo en la banca te servirá para que me digas la respuesta.

* * *

La última vez que tuvo una semana así de mala, recuerda que terminó rodando escaleras abajo. Así que por cuestiones de seguridad se le pega a sus compañeros como parásito después de la práctica. Ninguno parece cuestionarlo demasiado, y por una vez, Satori agradece ser tan extraño.

—Escucha, ni siquiera te voy a preguntar qué mosca te picó ahora —le dice Eita, mientras lo ve esperando con ansias en las puertas del vestidor—. Estás listo hace cinco minutos, ¿crees que nos perderemos de camino a los dormitorios?

—Solo estoy siendo cortés, Semisemi —responde, evadiendo por completo la pregunta original—. Deberías aprender una cosa o dos sobre eso.

—¡Oye!

—Tendou tiene razón —intercede Reón, saliendo también con paso firme y situándose a su lado para esperar.

—¡Reon, traidor! —El muchacho se limita a reírse ante la indignación de Eita, y Satori tan solo acierta en soltar unas risitas casi disimuladas—. ¿Ahora me dirás que no me ayudarás con mi tarea de química?

—Si mantienes esa actitud, es una posibilidad —responde divertido.

Apresurándose, Eita sale de los vestidores. Satori no tarda en notar que se puso mal la camiseta, y se cuestiona si decir algo al respecto vale o no la pena—. Eres un amigo terrible.

—¡Se nos hace de noche, Semisemi! Recomiendo que te apresures —canturrea. Eita le frunce el ceño—. Y ya que estamos, Semisemi, ¿usar la ropa al reverso es la nueva tendencia?

—¿La qué? —Eita baja la mirada, para encontrar su camisa al reverso y al revés. Suelta un par de palabrotas antes de arrojarles su bolso y entrar de nuevo a los vestidores para arreglar su error—. ¡Un minuto, denme un puto minuto!

Sí, agradece tener ahora personas en las que confiar. Personas a las que acudir cuando ocurren cosas como un empujón por las escaleras. Esa clase de estabilidad, de constante, era algo que jamás esperó tener en su vida.

Pero ahora que lo tiene, se da cuenta que hay una serie de cosas que no tomó en cuenta. Cosas que vienen con el hecho de tener más amigos y envolverse con más personas.

Su vida inestable, de pronto deja de serlo.

—Oh, hola Tendou; Ohira —Wakatoshi se les acerca. Suda como puerco, y Satori sospecha que si se acerca aún más, podrá descubrir si huele o no como uno. Por un motivo que no tiene intención de analizar, Satori _realmente_ tiene ganas de oler a Wakatoshi.

—¡Wakatoshi-kun! —saluda con alegría, ignorando los alarmantes deseos de su nariz.

—Wakatoshi —dice Reon al mismo tiempo, varios tonos más calmado—. ¿Hayato-kun no estaba contigo?

—Dijo que deseaba limpiar solo —responde con calma—. Tengo el presentimiento de que pretende discutir algo con la entrenadora, pero prefiere que nadie lo vea haciéndolo.

—¡Oh! ¿Estás mejorando tus intuiciones, Wakatoshi-kun? —pregunta cantarín. Reon parece interesarse.

—¿Es eso cierto? Me impresionas, Wakatoshi. Felicidades —concuerda, sonando complacido por el desarrollo de eventos.

—Hayato no consigue manejar la rotación de mis remates de manera consistente —explica con calma—. La entrenadora no quiere renunciar a él pronto; es quien tiene mayor porcentaje de salvadas eficientes en mi contra. Por eso, deduje que querría hablar con ella a solas.

Satori bufa con cierto desdén, incapaz de esconder su frustración—. Bien por él, ¿no? Es bueno que al menos le den la oportunidad —dice cruzado de brazos, en una manera que quizás sonó ligeramente sarcástica.

De reojo, puede ver a Reon morderse el labio y desviar la mirada, mientras que Wakatoshi tiene los ojos inundados de un sentimientos que se acerca peligrosamente a la pena.

Sí. Entre ellos, es el único que quedó amarrado a la banca.

No está enojado… Bien, no está _muy_ enojado. No es tan idiota para enojarse por el éxito de sus amigos, pero tampoco es lo suficientemente maduro como para no quejarse en absoluto.

Estuvo tan cerca… Y sigue pensando, que es un idiota por siquiera pensar que lo lograría. Que debió saberlo desde un inicio, y que no debió tener esperanzas.

Lo sabe. Lo sabe. Lo sabe.

—¡Hey, Toshi! —Eita pronto sale de los vestidores, ahora con su ropa arreglada de manera correcta.

—Eita, hola —formal como de costumbre, Wakatoshi le regresa el saludo—. No quisiera ser maleducado, pero no puedo dejar de notar que tu ropa interior es visible. Y que está al contrario. ¿Es esa una elección estética?

Reon y Satori sueltan una carcajada al unísono, mientras que la mirada de Eita se ensombrece aún más—. ¿Sabes qué, Toshi? Así es, es una elección estética.

—Oh, no intervengo entonces —responde en el mismo tono educado. Satori está seguro que podría ponerlo a leer las letras de una canción estúpida y las letras se organizarían por su cuenta para empezar a tener lógica. _No podemos hacer lucir estúpido a Ushijima-sama,_ dirían sus letras parlantes imaginarias—. Voy a ducharme, pueden adelantarse sin mí.

—¡Eres el hombre, Toshi! —exclama Eita, echándose la mochila al hombro.

Reon le sigue el paso y camina justo tras el de cabello claro—. Estaremos en la sala común hasta que cierre, Wakatoshi.

—¡Oye, no soy tan malo en química! —se queja Eita, dándole un empujón.

—No, si estudiáramos de acuerdo a lo malo que eres en química, nos faltarían horas en el día —Reon lo finaliza con estilo y a Eita no le queda de otra más que mirarlo anonadado. _Huh_ , piensa de pronto. _Anonadado es una palabra divertida_ —. Tendou.

—¿Sí, Benkei? —pregunta, haciendo burla de la nueva colección de sobrenombres de la entrenadora.

Reon ni se inmuta—. ¿No vas a venir?

—Nah, esperaré a Wakatoshi-kun —responde, haciendo un ademán con la mano.

—Como gustes —dice, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos para reunirse con Eita.

El silencio suele darle tiempo para pensar. Su mente viaja a lugares curiosos, y divaga sobre el universo, las galaxias y el mundo.

El mundo… El mundo está podrido hasta la médula, no hay duda de eso.

¿Es acaso él parte del problema? Quiere creer que no es así. Pero sería deshonesto. Buen momento para preocuparte de la transparencia de tus palabras, Satori, se dice a sí mismo.

No, no es una buena persona. Lo descubrió las navidades pasadas, mientras su cuerpo estaba a un parpadeo de la combustión espontánea producida por la fiebre.

Quizás se merecía todos los empujones, los escupitajos y la vez que intentaron hacerlo volar. Quizás su lengua es demasiado afilada, y su sarcasmo es demasiado cruel.

Quizás.

No se toma bien las críticas e ignora selectivamente los consejos de la gente. Quizás por eso Reon ya no se molesta en intentar mejorar su consumo nutricional. Tampoco se toma nada muy en serio, y quizás por eso Eita se ha rendido en hacerle hablar sobre sus problemas. Es un mentiroso. Incluso Wakatoshi debe haberse dado cuenta.

¿Necesita nuevos amigos? ¿Iniciar de nuevo? Tal vez, después de todo, no debería estar en Shiratorizawa en la preparatoria. Sus calificaciones no son excepcionales, y su oportunidad de jugar en el equipo acaba de saltar por la ventana.

_¿Qué sentido tiene seguir intentándolo?_

—... Me temo que no comprendo tu pregunta, Tendou.

Antes de darse cuenta, está discutiendo el tema con Wakatoshi. Quizás porque Wakatoshi escucha, no lo juzga y no pregunta por qué. O quizás simplemente porque le gusta Wakatoshi.

Cualquiera sea la razón, Satori la encuentra lo suficientemente aceptable para abrir su corazón así sea solo un poco. Y lo hace, mientras caminan de regreso a los dormitorios, mientras le habla como lo haría en cualquier otro día.

Se pregunta cómo era la vida antes de. Antes de Wakatoshi que lo escucha, a pesar de saber que es deshonesto. Antes de Reon que lo cuida cuando su naturaleza es la de un torpe descuidado. Antes de Eita que se preocupa agresivamente por él a pesar de los intentos de Satori por esconder sus problemas.

Ya no recuerda cómo era su vida antes de Shiratorizawa, y no quiere recordarlo tampoco. No quiere volver a la oscuridad.

Así que, caminando de regreso a los dormitorios compartidos que ahora llama hogar, habla hasta quedarse sin nada de que hablar. Porque Wakatoshi escucha mucho, y habla muy poco.

—No quiero jugar de una forma que me frustre —explica. El cansancio se le cuela por la voz mientras lo hace, y no sabe qué es lo que lo tiene tan harto, ¿la vida?—. Es como si te pidieran que empezaras a jugar con tu mano derecha, Wakatoshi-kun.

—Eso sería inconveniente —responde el otro sobriamente—. Sin embargo, soy el as porque mi izquierda es inconveniente para los equipos contrarios.

—Eres el as porque eres el jugador más fuerte —repone Satori—. El más fuerte de todos.

—Agradezco tu cumplido, Tendou, sin embargo aún me falta un largo camino para ser el jugador más fuerte.

—Pero lo serás —No es una pregunta. Satori está seguro, si alguien tiene la oportunidad de volverse el jugador más fuerte de todo Japón, ese es Ushijima Wakatoshi—. Eres el niño maravilla, después de todo.

Pero por algún motivo, algo en lo que dice hace a Wakatoshi fruncir el ceño.

—También espero cosas grandes de ti, Tendou.

—¿De mí? ¿Por qué? —pregunta en un tono cantarín. Uno que intenta bromear—. Ni siquiera pude salir de la banca, no hablemos de tener un puesto como regular. Doy esa cantidad tan ridículamente grande de _asco_ en el deporte que más amo, ¿por qué esperas algo de _moi_? —Termina la pregunta en un tono cómico. Quizás para enmascarar lo mucho que odia la realidad que está viviendo. O quizás porque sabe que Wakatoshi no distingue sarcasmo, así que da igual.

—Quizás todavía no puedas percibir la compensación de tu esfuerzo —responde Wakatoshi y aún imperceptible, Satori nota la emoción contenida en su voz—, y quizás todo el mundo te diga que estás equivocado. Sin embargo, lo que te hace diferente es tu fortaleza más grande.

Perplejo, Satori tropieza y se detiene—. Eso... eso es muy poético, Wakatoshi-kun. ¡No sabía que te gustaba leer esa clase de libros!

—No es de un libro. Lo dijo una vez, alguien muy importante para mí —responde el otro, también poniendo pausa a la caminata—, así que ahora te lo digo yo a ti.

—¿Porque crees que no debería rendirme? —pregunta, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Un gesto claramente nervioso, por el que agradece que Wakatoshi sea tan denso y algo lento para comprender las mañas de otros.

—Sí — _Oh, volvemos con las respuestas monosílabas._

—¿Incluso si solo juego para ganar en un juego que no me hace feliz? —Vuelve a su problema inicial. Y Wakatoshi parece pensarlo.

—Si lo dejas ahora... entonces ya no te quedará nada —murmura, dubitativo. Satori alza ambas cejas.

Para lo poco que habla, Wakatoshi siempre encuentra la forma de encantarlo con muy pocas palabras—. ¿También lo dijo esa persona importante?

—No. Eso es del manga de los skittles basquetbolistas.

La risa le sale natural, como arrancada del pecho. Y con ella todo lo que le preocupaba, lentamente, poco a poco, empieza a ser un poco menos importante.

A Satori _—impredecible, inconstante—_ le gusta aparecer como sorpresa, e irse de la misma forma. Si algo varía, es imposible que de siempre el mismo resultado, por lo que las personas no pueden encasillarlo, clasificarlo ni etiquetarlo. Pero lentamente su vida se ha llenado de pequeñas constantes que ya no son tan malas.

No recuerda su vida antes de Shiratorizawa. Eso está bien. Planea mantener esa vida por unos años más.

* * *

_Soy el as porque mi izquierda es inconveniente para otros equipos._

La respuesta _realmente_ llegó como enviada del cielo. Satori está convencido de que el muchacho es un iluminado de los dioses, o un milagro enviado a la tierra. Hay algo que hace a Wakatoshi especial, y sabe que no es solo su percepción sesgada en el asunto la que habla.

Wakatoshi cree que es fácil, así que es fácil, ¿no es así?

—Es el último punto, y Wakatoshi está sacando —habla repentinamente, sorprendiendo al equipo que ya está más que acostumbrado a que no aporte mucho más que los sorpresivos e inconstantes saltos—. Si lo salvamos, Eita... definitivamente _no_ se lo pasará a él.

Por supuesto, no lo comprende instantáneamente.

Satori no es otra cosa sino terco y reacio a cambiar su manera de hacer las cosas. Y cree que no debería estar tan dispuesto a cooperar con la misma gente permitió que estuviera encerrado en un almacén, el año pasado.

Pero, Wakatoshi no es eso. Tampoco Reon, o Eita. Diablos, ni siquiera Hayato tiene la culpa.

Así que, _¿con quién está frustrado, realmente?_

—... ¿ _Estás pidiendo permiso_ para ir a bloquear solo, Satori? —pregunta el capitán del equipo B.

—En caso de equivocarme, no quiero arruinar el ritmo del resto... así que...

Sin embargo lo interrumpen—. _Está bien_ —responde con una sonrisa paciente—. Te cubriremos.

El silbato resuena, y Wakatoshi hace su saque. En su lado, Hayato lo recibe; es una buena recepción, Satori puede ver que el muchacho está mejorando a paso veloz desde que Wakatoshi y él se quedan hasta tarde practicando saques y recepciones.

—¡Balón libre! —gritan al otro lado de la red, antes de hacer un pase a Eita.

El mundo transcurre frente a sus ojos, como un video en cámara lenta. _Conoce el juego de Eita como la palma de su mano,_ y por eso mismo, sabe que si cae en sus trucos el rally va a morir antes de nacer. Su lado tiene 23 puntos, y ellos 24. Entrarían en deuce, y los últimos dos puntos definitivamente irían a Wakatoshi.

Pero el _ahora_ sigue transcurriendo. El balón toca los dedos de Eita.

Wakatoshi, fuera de rango. Muy lejos, muy cansado, y Eita es muy presumido para depender de él. Las fintas elegantes que ha visto en algunos videos también están descartadas; Eita es presumido, no un genio, y está consciente de eso. Mira a la izquierda, el número ocho se retrasó en su salida, ya es demasiado tarde. El tres va muy temprano.

 _¿La pasará a Reon?_ Sí o no. _Una sola opción posible._ El resto de los bloqueadores le están dando espacio. El equipo le cubre la espalda. Puede hacer su jugada.

Puede volar.

_—_ _Salta, Satori.—_

* * *

—¡No puedo creer que nos alcanzaron en el último momento posible! ¡Creí que teníamos el partido en la bolsa, vamos! —Las quejas de Eita resuenan mientras se reúnen para estirar.

—Fue un impresionante giro de eventos —concede Reon pocos segundos después—, pero sería injusto decir que fue inesperado.

—¿Están bien tus manos, Tendou? —pregunta a su vez Wakatoshi.

—Wakatoshi-kun, es la tercera vez que lo preguntas, ¡estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien! —responde de forma cantarina, sin mover mucho los dedos—. Ya les puse cinta, ¿ves? Es lo de siempre.

—Tus bloqueos fueron impresionantes —le dice, derramando honestidad como siempre lo hace. Satori sonríe ampliamente—, sin embargo tu equipo reaccionó de forma distinta a tus jugadas en los últimos sets, ¿qué cambió?

—Pues... alguien me dijo que debía volverme inconveniente _solo para el equipo rival_ —responde, sintiéndose repentinamente tímido. Usar el consejo de Wakatoshi en su contra, en serio, ¿por qué tiene que ser así?—. Tan solo me aseguré de mantenerlos al tanto de mis movimientos. Mi equipo tiene derecho de saber qué hare, ¿no?

—Me alegra que finalmente lo entiendas, _Colorado_. Creí que en serio tendría que amarrarte a la banca esta temporada.

Se detienen en seco, observando el origen de esa afirmación. La entrenadora le regresa la mirada.

Hay miradas y miradas. Satori las lee todas. En un juego, lee el engaño, la determinación, el miedo, la derrota. La victoria, la alegría. Fuera del juego, la vida es más compleja que eso. Los sentimientos, más difíciles de comprender.

Los ojos de esa mujer, están llenos de un sentimiento que siempre ha visto. Dirigido a otras personas, claro, pero está allí. Y lo mira a él.

—Al entrenador Washijou no le importa qué tan excéntrico y de doble filo pueda ser un jugador: está dispuesto a tomar ese riesgo —dice la mujer, mientras que el resto del gimnasio escucha en un silencio sepulcral—. Si puedes ganar, puedes jugar.

—Pero... usted dijo...

—Que _no puedes jugar solo_ —repite ella—. Jugar solo en un deporte de equipo es la mayor ofensa posible a tus compañeros, a tu entrenador y a tus rivales.

A veces, la vida tiene curiosas formas de morderle el culo a las personas.

—No importa qué tanto tengan que cuidar del trasero del as cuando estén en preparatoria —dice esto, mirando momentáneamente a Wakatoshi—, ningún jugador es más importante que otro. Ningún jugador es indispensable. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, _ningún jugador es inútil_.

Pero, así venga enmascarado en forma de un regaño y una pequeña y enojada entrenadora, Satori está seguro de esto.

Nadie nunca lo ha mirado con orgullo en los ojos. Y eso es definitivamente algo que planea repetir.

* * *

Satori siempre come helado después del entrenamiento, pero el de ese día sabe un poco más dulce.

—Alguien aquí luce alegre —comenta Eita de forma juguetona, dándole un empujón.

—Jugaré en los partidos, tuve una calificación alta en la prueba de hoy, ¡y compré el DVD de toda la primera temporada de Naruto! ¿Necesito más motivos para ser feliz?

—Eres un simplón —resopla el otro—, pero, me alegro.

—¿Sí?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Soy tu amigo, tontopollas! —exclama Eita, ofendido. Hace un ademán para empujarle de nuevo, y Satori protege su sagrado helado de chocolate—. Y además..., creí que nunca te vería sonreír honestamente.

—¡Mis sonrisas siempre son honestas! — _Eso es tan falso que probablemente viene con una marca pirata._

— _¡Já! Buena esa,_ y ahora me dirás que _te gusta Wakatoshi_ o algo así, ¿no?

Y, tan pronto como cree que está todo en calma, su mundo se desmorona ante sus ojos.

—... ¿Qué? ¡No digas locuras, Semisemi! —responde, en un tono demasiado agudo. Un segundo demasiado tarde. Bordea en lo histérico _. Dios, que no se de cuenta,_ se dice a sí mismo.

—Lo sé, ¿no? No hay forma en que... tú — _El tiempo se detiene._ Eita lo mira directamente a los ojos, y siente cómo lenta pero seguramente, descubre la farsa más grande de todas—... ¿Tendou?

—Oh, mira, ya se acabó —comenta, observando el pocillo vacío en el que antes estuvo su helado—, bueno, me voy a comprar otro y-

— _¿Eres gay?_

No recuerda su vida antes de Semi Eita, el primer chico que se le acercó a hablarle sin malas intenciones de por medio. La primera persona a la que llamó amigo.

Era un mundo solitario, el mundo antes de. Y a veces lo echa de menos.

No lo malentiendan ahora, porque él ama a sus amigos. Tan solo, estaba acostumbrado a cierto estilo de vida. Un estilo de vida terrible, caótico y solitario, pues sí; _era suyo_. _Esa era su vida._ Esas fueron las condiciones bajo las cuales se inventó toda una nueva personalidad para lidiar con el mundo.

No te apegues. No hagas conexiones. Bajo ninguna circunstancia dejes que alguien vea bajo la máscara. Y por sobre todas las cosas, siempre se el monstruo que todos creen que eres, que todos _esperan_ que seas.

Los monstruos son raros. Los monstruos son fuertes. Los monstruos no lloran.

_Satori ya no sabe cómo dejar de fingir que es un monstruo._

Pero, eso es justo lo que pasa cuando deseas dejar de estar solo, ¿no? Ya no puedes seguirle mintiendo a las personas a las cuales llamas amigos.

Aun así, lo intenta. Por dios que lo intenta.

—Que locuras dices, Semisemi, ¡claro que no soy _gay!_ —responde el otro, fingiendo ofenderse profundamente.

—¡Hey! —reclama Eita, enojándose instantáneamente—. ¡No lo digas como si fuera algo malo!

—¿Malo? Seguro que no, pero no soy _un_ _puto_ _maricón,_ Semisemi. Que asco.

Debió predecirlo hace años. O quizás sí que lo había hecho, y decidió ignorarlo.

Las mentiras, se desvelan todas eventualmente. Si son mentiras pequeñas, es un impacto pequeño. Si son mentiras grandes, es un impacto grande. Así de simple.

Satori, mentiroso extraordinario, está en deuda con la verdad.

Así que, realmente, debió prevenir que tarde o temprano —más temprano que tarde— todas sus mentiras le explotarían en la cara.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Eita finalmente estalla, al borde de las lágrimas. Con el rostro de alguien que acaba de ser _apuñalado_ por la espalda—. _¡¿Tú?!_ ¡¿De todas las personas?!

—¡¿Y ahora de qué me hablas?! —La situación lo está poniendo nervioso. No ser capaz de leer a Eita como normalmente lo hace, lo pone extremadamente ansioso. No sabe qué decir. _No sabe qué mentira contar._ Y sobre todo, no sabe qué ha hecho para enojar a Eita.

—¡Pensé que de todas las personas en el mundo, entenderías si te lo contaba! ¡Se supone que no eres como el resto, Tendou!

Y empieza a alejarse. Y corre, y corre, y Satori se encuentra corriendo tras él.

 _No puede ser,_ se dice a sí mismo. _No puede ser eso, tiene que ser una broma, tiene que serlo._

—¡Eita, espera! —grita sin aliento, sujetándolo del brazo al último momento posible. El otro se suelta con brusquedad, y sigue de largo—. ¡Eita! _¿Qué diablos hice?_ ¿Cómo que soy como _el resto?_

—Ya no me hables, Satori —espeta el otro, furioso—. Obviamente tienes la decencia de sentirte mal por ti mismo cuando otros te miran raro, pero, ¡supongo que incluso para ti, ser _un puto marica_ sería demasiado!

—¡Pero es que no lo soy! —insiste, quizás para sí mismo. Pensando que si repite la misma mentira las veces suficiente, se hará realidad.

No se da cuenta que ya el daño está hecho.

—Pero yo sí —responde, mirándole directo a los ojos. Es un reto, porque después de todo, Eita no es un cobarde como él, que se esconde de sus problemas y miente sobre todo lo que se puede mentir sobre la faz de la tierra—. Soy gay. La mujercita del equipo, Satori. Y pensé que si te lo decía, lo entenderías —Las lágrimas no caen. Eita es demasiado orgulloso para eso—. _Me equivoqué._

—... ¡Va-vamos, Eita! _¡Semisemi!_ ¡Sabes que no era en serio!

—¿No soy un _puto maricón?_ ¿Solo _gay?_ ¿Todos los que son iguales a mí, sí son _putos_ y _maricones_ y _asquerosos_ , pero _yo no_ porque soy tu amigo? ¡No jodas, Satori! ¡Así no es como funciona esto!

Y él es el único culpable.

* * *

Generalmente, cuando se siente triste, lee sus volúmenes favoritos de sus mangas favoritos, y dibuja la historia de sus sueños. Se pone su pijama favorito y come helado y chatarra hasta saciarse.

Últimamente no tiene ánimos ni siquiera para intentar comer.

Él debió predecir que todas sus mentiras eventualmente regresarían a cobrar su deuda pendiente con el universo. Cada acción, tiene una reacción.

Satori no sabe cómo dejar de mentir. Cómo dejar de huír.

Todo lo que esconde, desde cosas tontas como que los de la reserva todavía tienen las santas agallas de meterse con él cuando camina solo, hasta cosas que alguien podría considerar como asunto serio. Su salud deteriorándose con la llegada de la primavera —porque cada estación le trae una maldición—, y las heridas que no sabe exactamente cómo ocultará cuando llegue el calor.

Es fácil, y es algo que hace por costumbre, porque nadie nunca está lo suficientemente interesado en escuchar lo que tiene que decir.

Siempre se ha escondido, tras un apodo, tras una sonrisa. _Siempre se esconde porque eso es lo que sabe hacer._ Miente porque la verdad nunca es sencilla, rara vez es fácil y siempre duele.

Está cansado. Está cansado, y esta vez es todo su culpa.

* * *

A veces desea ponerle pausa al mundo. Pero la vida continúa, y con él, las consecuencias del caos que acaba de iniciar.

—¿Qué ocurrió entre tú y Eita?

La separación es dolorosamente evidente. Reon es el primero en poner el dedo sobre la herida, en cuanto Eita no se sienta con ellos en el almuerzo y le dedica una mirada cargada de odio —una que tiene bien merecida por idiota idiota _idiota_ — a Satori.

—Yo... dije algo realmente estúpido —dice vagamente.

—... Eso no es nuevo —comenta despreocupado. Satori se atraganta y ríe un poco—. No tienes un buen filtro verbal, Tendou.

—Me traía despreocupado hasta ahora, pero esta vez... la cagué a lo grande —responde cuidadosamente, inseguro de cómo tratar el tema—. Dime, Reon, ¿cómo reaccionarías si un amigo cercano te revelara que es... _diferente?_

—¿Diferente que tiene dedos extras en los pies, o diferente que pone leche antes del cereal? —Ahora ríe en voz más alta. _Quizás,_ piensa, _Eita debió haber hablado con Reon y no conmigo._ Reon definitivamente es más listo y honesto, y todo lo que Satori no es.

—Diferente que... le gustan cosas diferentes.

—Pues, sería hipócrita de mi parte juzgar a las personas por lo que les gusta —Satori lo mira fijamente, como esperando clarificación—. Le pongo piña a la pizza.

Claro—. ¡Eso es un sacrilegio, Reon! —exclama, riendo sonoramente. Sí, definitivamente él y Reon no están pensando en la misma cosa-

—Y soy bisexual.

_Bueno, mierda._

—¿Lo eres? —Satori está a un paso de preguntarse si no tiene amigos heterosexuales. ¿Fue instintivo? ¿El mito del radar gay es verdadero, después de todo?

—Sí —admite con aparente tranquilidad, pero Satori puede verlo jugando con sus dedos, en un intento por calmarse—, y de acuerdo con Eita, ayer no fuiste igual de comprensivo.

Oh... —Entonces, ya te lo dijo, ¿no? —pregunta, bajando la mirada y sintiéndose avergonzado.

—Concuerdo en que lo que dijiste fue una idiotez, y Eita está en su derecho de estar enojado contigo por un lapso de tiempo indefinido —Da un respingo ante el regaño. Por supuesto, se lo merece—. Sin embargo estoy más calmado de lo que estaba él ayer.

—¿Y eso importa porque...?

—Porque puedo ver que, claramente, _estás mintiendo._

Se hace silencio en la mesa. No es difícil, solo están los dos —Satori no tiene ni idea de a dónde pudo haber ido Wakatoshi, pero ese día no almuerza con ellos—.

Las voces a su alrededor suenan distantes, como si fueran parte de otro plano totalmente. En su mente, es ruido blanco, juntándose hasta volverse incomprensible, como la televisión sin señal, como el ruido de los ventiladores.

Reon lo sigue mirando.

—¿Y qué si estoy mintiendo? No cancela mágicamente la idiotez que le dije. De hecho, _lo hace aún más estúpido_ —responde, siendo honesto por una fracción de segundo.

Reon acepta esa fracción de segundo de honestidad—. ¿No será que te da miedo confiar en alguien, Tendou? —pregunta con seriedad—. No creí que fueras un _cobarde_.

Resopla—. No lo entenderías.

—Eita te confió su secreto más grande, y mira lo que hiciste con eso —El recordatorio le punza. Él es el _culpable_ aquí, no la _víctima_ , y Reon no se aguanta la lengua para decírselo con claridad—. Si alguien aquí no es de fiar, _ese eres tú._

—¿Y qué? ¿Esperan que simplemente empiece a confiar solo porque me lo piden? —No tiene derecho de sonar de esa forma. Aún así lo hace.

—No sé lo que quiera Eita, ni Wakatoshi —responde en un tono final—. Personalmente, me gustaría saber si naciste mintiendo, o si en algún punto de tu vida fuiste honesto.

Sin quererlo, sonríe juguetonamente—... Eso es de un-

— _Se lo que es,_ y no me siento orgulloso —le corta en seco, antes de poder siquiera decirlo—. Simplemente pensé que lo apreciarías.

Definitivamente, no se merece los amigos que tiene.

—Gracias —susurra como respuesta.

Reon le sonríe, y le da una palmada en el hombro—. No escapes de tus problemas, Tendou.

Satori no sabe cómo hacer eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TAMARINDO IS BACK IN TOWN**
> 
> Bueno, les cuento la cronología de eventos: primero, me cambié de laptop. Después, perdí el respaldo del documento con este capítulo. Entonces entré en hiatus de negación porque ese capítulo era burda de calidad. Luego empecé a escribir de nuevo. Y cuando el capítulo nuevo ya estaba listo ENCONTRÉ EL RESPALDO DEL CAPÍTULO QUE HABÍA PERDIDO.
> 
> Toda una experiencia amiguitas. Espero no repetirla.
> 
> Mientras desaparecí (jaja) esta historia de alguna manera llegó al #1 del tag UshiTen en Wattpad. No se cómo sucedió eso, en realidad no se cómo funcionan los rankings de juanpad. ¡Pero todo es gracias a ustedes, y al niño maravilla Wakatoshi-kun!
> 
> Si la fuerza me acompaña no vuelvo a desaparecer así, lo prometo lfkjflkasj
> 
> Stay tunned!
> 
> **;Tamarindo Amargo**


	6. INTERLUDIO: La vida y mentiras de [Tendou] Satori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakatoshi no odia a Tendou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIAS: Homofobia real e internalizada. Acoso. Sexismo. Violencia.

* * *

Ushijima Wakatoshi es un hombre ordinario, hecho de cosas ordinarias.

Una persona se moldea de acuerdo a sus opiniones, y estas son bastante promedio. Cree en la justicia y la igualdad, le desagrada romper las reglas pero también está consciente de que existen reglas que son tontas. Está de acuerdo con muchas cosas, y en desacuerdo con muy pocas, como eso de que aquellas personas que se consideran a sí mismas sinceras, suelen ser las más mentirosas, doble-caras y traicioneras del mundo. No sabe de dónde ha salido esa idea tan extraña y francamente no la comparte. Tampoco le gusta ponerle piña a la pizza.

Cree que con todo y todo, es una persona buena y normal.

Sin embargo con los años, las personas a su alrededor ya no lo tratan como una persona normal, como alguien ordinario.

Ushijima Wakatoshi. El apellido de su madre. El nombre que su padre le dio.

Sabe que lo que lo ha hecho popular es su forma de jugar. Está bastante consciente de que lo consideran como el jugador más prometedor de Miyagi. Su mano izquierda es poderosa, él es poderoso. Y las personas suelen sentirse atraídas por ese simple poder, tan simple como su nombre.

La bendición de su madre. La pasión que su padre le dio.

A pesar de que sus padres se divorciaron, está consciente de que no le faltó nada. Siempre tuvo educación, comida sobre su mesa, una escuela a la que asistir y un deporte en el cual participar. Siempre tuvo una cama en que dormir y un techo sobre su cabeza. Sabe que, comparado con muchas personas alrededor del mundo, tiene una vida sencilla y afortunada.

Tampoco puede decir que tenga problemas académicos, porque no es así. No es un estudiante estrella, pero está lejos de reprobar. Aún tiene que llegar el día en que sus profesores tengan alguna queja con respecto a él. Así que, está bien.

Su vida es como él, y es como todo lo que lo rodea. Simple y normal.

Le gusta su vida simple y normal.

A él le gustan las cosas simples, las cosas que puede comprender y predecir. Le gusta que el clima se comporte adecuadamente, por lo que siempre se asegura de contribuir de forma positiva al ecosistema. Le gusta también, tener relaciones interpersonales que sean claras, por lo que es directo y evita mentir.

Cree que es ordinario.

El mundo, como sea, se asegura de tratarlo de todas las formas posibles, excepto las ordinarias.

* * *

Como sus opiniones son simples, generalmente dibuja y desdibuja el mundo a su alrededor con sus rasgos más prominentes. Eso no significa que no pueda apreciar las cosas complejas, intrínsecamente detalladas. Tan solo, comprende las cosas más rápidamente si las reduce a su expresión más pura.

Cree que tiene muy buenos compañeros, a pesar de que muchas veces no pueda simplificarlos.

Cree que Hayato es trabajador, enérgico y optimista, en general una mezcla positiva y buena influencia para el equipo. Ohira es tranquilo y serio, sabe bromear cuando es el momento adecuado y cuida de las personas a las que quiere. No comprende muy bien los brotes violentos de Semi, pero sabe que es una persona honesta y generalmente guiada por sus emociones.

Y Tendou es… _Tendou._

Su vocabulario no es tan limitado como muchas personas tienen la tendencia de creer cuando lo conocen. Cree que está bien letrado. Eso, como sea, no significa que sea capaz de describir ciertos fenómenos.

Porque han pasado casi tres años y, no importa cuánto lo intente, Wakatoshi no es capaz de llegar a ninguna conclusión en lo que respecta a Tendou.

* * *

Tres años atrás, cuando se mudó a los dormitorios del Shiratorizawa, su vida cambió por completo.

La academia élite de Miyagi, cuenta con un campus inmenso en el cual se le da hogar a miles de estudiantes, desde escuela media hasta la universidad. Todos saben que no puedes entrar sin una recomendación o cantidades casi ofensivas de dinero.

Wakatoshi sabe que está estudiando allí, porque su padre estudió allí también. Es una de las pocas cosas que su abuela llegó a aprobar del hombre, por lo tanto Wakatoshi tuvo permitido ir a la escuela en lugar de seguir recibiendo clases en casa por medio de un tutor privado.

—Lamento la intromisión —dijo apenas abrió la puerta del que estaba asignado como su dormitorio. Dentro escuchó algo moverse, y supo que ya tenía compañía—. Mi nombre es Ushijima Wakatoshi, soy su compañero de dormitorio. Encantado de conocerlo.

Le devolvió la mirada un chico de piel morena y cabello corto, visiblemente sorprendido por su forma tan elegante de hablar. Estaba desempacando sus pertenencias en un lado de la habitación, y Wakatoshi no pudo evitar notar que eran un par de cajas más de las que él poseía.

—Um, lo lamento —Fue lo primero que salió de su boca—. Me gusta dormir cerca de la puerta, ¿eso te incomoda?

—No —respondió con franqueza.

—¡Oh! Que alivio. Espero que no creas que soy desconsiderado —El muchacho se puso de pie con prisas para recibirlo, con una sonrisa mucho más calmada—. Mi nombre es Ohira Reon. El placer es todo mío, Ushijima-kun.

—Para nada. Llegó antes, así que tiene el privilegio de elegir —explica con calma, mientras deja sus pertenencias sobre la cama restante—. Un gusto, Ohira-kun.

* * *

Ohira es discreto, y Wakatoshi aprecia eso desde el fondo de su corazón. Nunca le ha gustado ser el centro de atención en cosas que no se relacionan a voleibol y no sabe exactamente cómo podría reaccionar a llamar la atención de todos en un ámbito social.

Si lo piensa, en cierta manera es el primer amigo de su edad que ha tenido en su vida.

Wakatoshi creció dentro de los límites de la residencia de la matriarca Ushijima; su abuela. Allí, las únicas otras personas con las que llegó a interactuar fueron su madre, su padre, su tutor privado y la misma abuela.

En algún punto de su vida, su padre también desapareció de la imagen, y sus días se volvieron mucho más silenciosos.

—Este sitio es… —calla un momento, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir el bullicio del comedor, todas las personas diferentes que ve en el campus y en general la cantidad de estímulo social que está recibiendo de golpe— Vívido.

—Te educaron en casa, ¿no, Ushijima? —pregunta Ohira, acompañándole fielmente. Wakatoshi solo acierta a asentir con calma, aún sin acostumbrarse a tanta y tan constante compañía—. Um, ¿qué tal el cambio? ¿Cómo lo llevas?

—Tengo un… constante dolor de cabeza —trata de explicar. Ohira lo observa, alarmado—. La consejera escolar sugiere que es el extremo cambio de ambiente.

—Tómatelo con calma —dice Ohira con una sonrisa relajada—. ¿Vas al gimnasio ahora?

Wakatoshi asiente, para luego recordar que las respuestas no verbales últimamente le causan problemas—. Sí. Me uniré al equipo de voleibol.

—¡Oh! Eso es genial, yo también planeo unirme. ¿Eres bueno?

—No lo sé —admite con honestidad—. Es la primera vez que he estado en un equipo.

—Espera, ¿nunca? ¿Nunca, _nunca?_ —Ohira lo observa, incrédulo—. ¿Ni siquiera el equipo en tu vecindario?

Niega con la cabeza—. No hay un equipo en mi vecindario.

—¿Y no juegas con tus vecinos siquiera? No cuenta como equipo, pero aun así.

—No tengo permitido salir de casa.

Su vida cambió drásticamente cuando empezó a estudiar en Shiratorizawa.

Wakatoshi descubrió que quizás no es tan ordinario como siempre creyó ser.

* * *

Le advirtieron tanto a su madre como a su abuela, que podría experimentar algo llamado shock de culturas al ser expuesto tan bruscamente al mundo. Que deberían prepararse para lo peor.

Wakatoshi no decepciona a sus profesores, queda seleccionado rápidamente en el equipo y pronto deja atrás los dolores de cabeza. Su familia se despreocupa, pero sinceramente él no comprende qué los pudo tener tan ansiosos en primer lugar.

Su primer año pasó sin mayores complicaciones, llevaba una relación estable con Ohira y se atrevía a decir que quizás eran amigos —nunca antes había tenido uno, pero supone que así es como debe sentirse—. Su vida seguía el plan, y ese plan le hacía sentir seguro.

Lo simple. Lo planeado. Lo predecible. Las cosas que sugieren calma y estabilidad, así sean monótonas y ajustadas a una rutina insípida, son las que le hacen sentir a salvo.

El mundo real no es seguro ni estable, no es el mundo que creó dentro de los muros de la residencia de su abuela, pero en tanto sea capaz de prever todo y anticipadamente prepararse, estará bien.

En tanto su vida sea estable, estará bien.

O eso creyó, hasta que _él_ llegó a su vida.

* * *

Durante un año entero, escuchó el nombre Tendou Satori ser susurrado en pasillos y aulas. Las descripciones eran bastante incomprensibles para él, quería suponer que no eran literales, o de lo contrario empezaría a pensar que en realidad hablaban de un ser sobrenatural y no de un ser humano.

Los susurros mencionaban a un monstruo. Un bicho, de apariencia desagradable. Dientes torcidos amarrados por una ortodoncia exuberante, creando así una sonrisa horrorosa. Monstruo. Bicho. _Feo._

Decían que su voz chirriaba como uñas sobre un pizarrón, que su risa era como escuchar una orquesta desentonada y que su personalidad era desagradable y repelente como el olor a basura podrida.

Que era anormal, tenía que serlo. _Solo miren ese pelo rojo._

Por mucho tiempo, Wakatoshi se preguntó quién sería este Tendou Satori. Un año entero compartiendo colegio, piensa él, sería suficiente para ver —¿u oler? Decían también que desprendía un olor nefasto— a una persona tan singular.

Probablemente jamás habría dado con él, si esos mismos susurros no hubieran llegado al gimnasio.

—Míralo, ahí va —escuchó susurrar a uno de sus senpai del equipo. Estaban en un grupo, señalando y viendo de arriba abajo a alguien que acababa de entrar al gimnasio—. Que bien que ya terminamos por hoy, no quiero estar en el mismo edificio que el tramposo embustero de Satori.

—¿Terminamos por hoy, senpai? —preguntó educadamente. Al observar el reloj, notó que marcaba una hora antes de su salida usual.

—Ah, sí Ushijima-kun —respondió el capitán cortésmente—. El entrenador dijo que desalojáramos antes para que pudiera evaluar a los de la reserva. Buen trabajo hoy.

—Gracias, senpai.

Al darse la vuelta decidió buscar a Ohira para ambos retirarse. No estaba atrasado en sus deberes, pero el inglés le daba problemas y Ohira estaba mejorando rápidamente, por lo que su ayuda siempre era bien recibida.

Sin embargo, no fue a él a quien se encontró a sus espaldas.

—¿Ushijima Wakatoshi-kun?

Wakatoshi miró al frente. Y luego, un poco hacia abajo.

Se encontró con una mata de pelo rojo. Un rojo que solo podría ser comparado con el de la sangre, con el carmín que su madre y abuela llevaban en los labios y el de las flores en el jardín. El rojo de sus ojos.

Fue entonces cuando todo el universo pareció pausarse por un momento.

—¿Está bien si practico mis bloqueos contigo?

Y desde ese momento, su vida entera empezó a girar fuera de control.

* * *

Tendou Satori podría ser comparado con una fuerza de la naturaleza. Un desastre a gran escala, como un tsunami o un tornado. Algo impredecible e inevitable como la erupción de un volcán.

Puede ser comparado como el paso de las estaciones, como el paso de la vida humana por el universo y la existencia misma de las estrellas.

La ciencia lo describiría como un evento anormal, como algo que no debió ocurrir pero que aun así ocurrió. Como un efecto del caos del universo.

Cuando lo conoció por primera vez, creyó que lo llegaría a odiar. Porque, Tendou es todo lo que él no.

Es ruidoso, es llamativo, no sabe cuándo es momento de callar y dice muchas cosas que carecen de lógica. Y Wakatoshi, ordinario y rígido como es, no puede soportar los sinsentidos ni las estupideces. Creyó que sería mejor ignorar a Tendou, y que este eventualmente comprendería que no deseaba estar en su compañía.

Trató de encontrar excusas y pretextos, para no herirlo con palabras cuando el inevitable día llegara. Deberes. Práctica. Cansancio. _Evadirlo_. Buscaba un pero, pero…

_Pero._

Pronto se encontró a si mismo prestando atención al pelirrojo y tratando de entender lo que decía. Se encontró recordando sus mangas favoritos y comprándolos cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, así ninguno le resultara verdaderamente interesante.

Se encontró preocupándose por él, y haciéndose amigo de sus amigos, y almorzando juntos también.

Semi entró a su vida como si siempre hubiera estado allí y Ohira le dio la bienvenida con la misma familiaridad. Tendou se transformó en su sombra y Hayato se unió a la caravana jurando un día ser el único que podría recibir todos sus ataques.

Pronto, su silenciosa existencia se volvió tan vívida como la de todos a su alrededor y ya no se sentía tan inusual.

Wakatoshi decidió que esa nueva rutina ruidosa y sin sentido, sin parecido alguno a la vida que solía llevar, se convertiría en su nueva rutina. Se sentía seguro.

Y así, el día en que llegara a odiar al caótico y ruidoso pelirrojo, de voz cantarina y amplia sonrisa… jamás llegó.

* * *

—Wakatoshi, estás distraído.

La voz de Ohira lo regresa al presente, y Wakatoshi descubre que se ha quedado soñando despierto durante los estiramientos otra vez. Últimamente, es una ocurrencia frecuente, y se pregunta si debería ir a la enfermería.

—Hey Ushi, últimamente estás en las nubes, ¿pensando en alguna chica? —Hayato lo mira con una sonrisa que interpreta como traviesa.

Con el tiempo, aprendió a describir a las personas con rasgos simples. Aparentemente es algo que aprecian, y Wakatoshi también encuentra comodidad en la simplicidad. Ohira es ordenado y un apoyo silencioso. Hayato usualmente es algo distraído, pero se pone serio cuando es momento de jugar. Semi tiene brotes violentos y es realmente emocional.

—No realmente —responde con franqueza—. Tan solo estoy algo ausente.

—Oh, ¿no piensas en nadie en particular? —pregunta Hayato con la misma sonrisa pícara.

Ohira rueda los ojos y lo empuja—. Déjalo en paz, sabes que Wakatoshi no es así.

—Reon, ¡si no estoy diciendo nada malo! —insiste el líbero—. Además, nuestro querido cabezahueca no está aquí hoy para sacarle conversa a Ushi, alguien tiene que hacerlo hablar un poco, ¿no?

_Oh. Quizás por eso estoy tan distraído,_ piensa con calma.

Tendou está estirándose a una distancia considerable del resto del equipo, y todo esfuerzo por atraer su atención ese día ha sido fútil.

—¿Ves? Ya se nos fue otra vez. ¡Tierra llamando a Ushijima! —Hayato mueve las manos frente a su rostro en un intento de sacarlo de su trance.

—Wakatoshi, ¿Tendou te dijo algo? —pregunta Ohira de pronto.

—Tendou dice muchas cosas todo el tiempo —responde con calma.

—Me refiero a hoy —aclara—. Hoy, ¿te ha hablado?

Wakatoshi niega—. No, Tendou hoy ha sido muy poco comunicativo. No lo vi durante el almuerzo tampoco, y no respondió mi saludo cuando llegó tarde a la práctica.

—Suena a que nos ignora, pero con pasos extra —comenta Hayato, estirando sus piernas hasta hacer un Split.

—Tendou no nos ignoraría —responde Ohira, haciendo expresiones de dolor al ver las demostraciones de flexibilidad del líbero—. Creo que está pensando.

—¿Y Eita también está pensando? Porque tampoco lo he visto hoy —prosigue Hayato.

—Yo hablé con Eita, esta mañana —intercede Wakatoshi, recordando repentinamente que se chocó con el armador de camino a la práctica matutina—. Lucía estresado.

—Así es su rostro —comenta Hayato.

—Estaba preocupado por alguna especie de rumor —dice cuidadosamente, tratando de recordar lo más posible de la conversación—. Se rehusó a explicar qué clase de rumores. Pero, lucía aliviado de saber que no he escuchado nada inusual.

—Menudo drama, ¿estamos en un rom-com ahora? No jodan —Hayato se puso de pie, dispuesto a retirarse a las duchas—. ¿Qué clase de mierda pueden estar diciendo de Eita que no nos puede decir a nosotros? ¡Si somos sus amigos!

Wakatoshi no estaba muy seguro sobre cuáles eran los términos y condiciones para tener una amistad con una persona, por lo que se guiaba con los consejos de Ohira al respecto, y muy ocasionalmente, los consejos de Hayato, Semi o Tendou.

Ha aprendido que, aceptar las peculiaridades y ser aceptado forma parte de este contrato invisible. Escuchar las conversaciones y aportar cuando es necesario. Discutir con Tendou al menos una vez al día sobre cuál es el mejor personaje femenino en el nuevo anime que empezó a ver. Ayudar a Ohira con biología. Recordarle a Semi que lleva alguna prenda de ropa puesta de forma incorrecta. Vendar los tobillos de Hayato.

Creyó que, acompañarles cada día era parte de esa relación. Sin embargo, Ohira le ha dicho que a veces no intervenir cuando dos o más partes del grupo se encuentran discutiendo, es el mejor curso de acción. Wakatoshi lo escucha.

A él le enseñaron a no meterse en los asuntos que no le incumben.

Sin embargo, la incertidumbre es una de las cosas que más odia.

—Ohira —Wakatoshi finalmente habla después de un rato, mientras que todos se están cambiando la ropa. Semi ya se ha ido, y Tendou una vez más es el último en terminar—. ¿Podrías decirme qué ocurrió entre Semi y Tendou?

—Ah… incluso si me lo pides educadamente, no sé si es algo que debería decirte yo, Wakatoshi —responde Ohira con una sonrisa educada. Nerviosa. Educadamente nerviosa.

—Es… ¿algo personal? —pregunta cautelosamente. Querer saber los asuntos personales de otras personas es intrusivo y descortés, no importa que sean tus amigos.

—No exactamente —responde, como midiendo sus palabras—. Es algo que no debería decirse con tantas personas escuchando. Es algo que, sería mejor que supieras de primera mano por Eita o Tendou.

—Entonces le preguntaré a ellos —decide con seriedad.

—Wakatoshi…

—Ohira, no es mi intención entrometerme o forzarlos a una reconciliación —explica mientras se pone su playera—. Pero si este altercado se prolonga, el equilibrio del equipo se verá en riesgo y sus posiciones también. Semi y Tendou han trabajado muy duro para estar en el equipo, y no quiero que eso se arruine.

—… Como siempre, eres un idiota de voleibol —dice entre pequeñas risas—. Ah, ¿por qué me preocupaba tanto tu reacción?

—¿Reacción?

—No te preocupes, Wakatoshi —dice con una sonrisa—. Hablaré con Eita, de seguro mañana estarás enterado de todo.

—Gracias, Ohira —responde con una sonrisa—. Ah, pero, quisiera saber algo.

—¿Qué podría ser?

—¿Quién es el culpable de esta discusión?

* * *

Contrario a la creencia popular, Wakatoshi sí hace un esfuerzo en comprender las situaciones sociales. Sí, le toma más tiempo que a otros. Sí, suele interpretar las cosas de manera muy literal. Pero honestamente lo intenta.

Tener amigos y expandir su visión del mundo, significa que tiene que escucharlos y comprenderlos para que como respuesta, pueda ser escuchado y comprendido. O al menos, así es como cree que funciona.

Por eso, aún sabiendo que es posible que no entienda nada de lo que ocurrió, Wakatoshi está dispuesto a escuchar.

—Hey, Toshi —Semi lo saluda cortésmente, observando los pasillos y el interior del dormitorio—. Um, Reon dijo que estabas algo preocupado.

—Preocupado, sí —responde con calma, abriendo un poco más la puerta para dejarlo pasar. Semi se mantiene en el pórtico—. Semi, no creo que quieras que hablemos aquí parados.

—Ah, lo sé —rie en voz baja cuando lo dice, y Wakatoshi lo observa cada vez más confundido—. Es que no estoy nada listo para decirlo.

—Si no estás listo, no tienes que decirme nada —intenta razonar. _Aunque, eso estaría en contra del propósito de esta reunión,_ piensa.

—No, sí quiero decirlo. Pero, uh, estoy bastante nervioso. Es todo.

—Semi, no comprendo en lo absoluto.

Semi suelta una estruendosa carcajada, y eso parece relajarlo bastante—. Ah, no cambies nunca, Wakatoshi.

Wakatoshi frunce el ceño, sin comprender del todo sus palabras—. El cambio es parte de la evolución. Si no cambio nunca, no puedo mejorar. ¿Por qué querría quedarme estancado?

Semi ríe de nuevo y entra a la habitación, permitiendo finalmente que Wakatoshi cierre la puerta.

La habitación que comparte con Reon es la habitación estándar del Shiratorizawa. Las camas se les están quedando pequeñas, la única ventana que tiene la habitación tiene vistas al campus y el aire acondicionado siempre sopla con demasiada fuerza.

El lado de la habitación de Reon tiene la pared repleta con fotos familiares, sus afiches favoritos de un par de grupos a los que es aficionado y sus jugadores favoritos. Tiene uno o dos libros regados en la cama y una almohada algo ridícula que consiguió en una feria de la cual se rehúsa a deshacerse. Su escritorio está al tope de libros de texto y libretas y nunca puede quedarse vacío por mucho tiempo.

En comparación, su lado de la habitación luce casi inhabitado.

—Esto es incómodo —empieza Semi, rascándose la nuca. Wakatoshi nunca antes lo había visto tan apenado como lo está ahora, y no sabe qué hacer para solucionarlo.

—Realmente no tienes que decírmelo si te causa tanto temor, Semi —insiste, arrepintiéndose un poco de su anterior impulsividad—. Tan solo me preocupaba por ti… y por Tendou.

—Ah, claro que te preocupa ese maldito.

Ante el insulto, Wakatoshi quedó helado. Semi repentinamente lucía lívido—. Estás realmente enojado, Semi.

—Lo siento… Sé que es tu mejor amigo y todo eso —responde con el ceño fruncido. Wakatoshi frunce el ceño de igual forma, porque no recordaba haberse referido a Tendou como su mejor amigo en algún momento. _Normalmente es Tendou quien dice esas cosas_ —. Pero, es un imbécil, Toshi.

—Podrías… ¿explicarte?

—Es… —Toma aire nuevamente, como preparándose para el impacto— Dime Wakatoshi, ¿me odiarías si descubrieras que no soy… que algo en mi es diferente?

—Semi, no comprendo —responde luego de una pequeña pausa, tratando de encontrar algún otro significado a sus palabras—. Diferente… ¿de qué? No existen dos personas exactamente iguales en el mundo.

—Eso es sabio de tu parte, Toshi —responde con una sonrisa más relajada—. Dime, ¿despreciarías a alguien que fuera, físicamente diferente a ti?

Wakatoshi se lo piensa durante unos momentos antes de responder—. No, eso no tiene sentido.

—¿Y si fuera una diferencia que no se pudiera ver? —insiste con el interrogatorio.

—Eso… abarca muchas cosas —admite con franqueza—. Creo que no podría agradarme una persona que no actúe de una manera que no apruebe. No creo que me podría llevar bien con, por ejemplo, personas que hurten por gusto o que sean deshonestas —Nuevamente el silencio se sienta entre los dos. Wakatoshi siente la urgencia de aclarar su anterior declaración—. Pero, no pienso que seas una persona inmoral Semi, e incluso si a veces eres algo violento, sé que no lastimarías a nadie que no se lo mereciera.

—Wakatoshi, eres un maldito santo, ¿lo sabías?

Wakatoshi parpadea un par de veces, sin saber cómo tomarse las palabras de Semi—. ¿Debería sentirme halagado?

—¿Alguna vez has hecho algo mal, eh Wakatoshi? —pregunta él sin responder su pregunta. Sin levantar la mirada—. ¿Has cometido un error tan grande que ha hecho que te quedes despierto en las noches por días enteros, preguntándote por qué tuvo que pasar? ¿Si realmente es tu culpa, o si simplemente has nacido de esa manera?

Cierra su mano izquierda con tanta fuerza, que teme que la presión de sus uñas sobre sus palmas acabe por sacar sangre—. Semi, ¿de qué error hablas?

—Wakatoshi —dice mientras levanta el rostro. Toma aire, y cierra los ojos con fuerza. Luce como si se preparara para recibir un fuerte impacto, y no quisiera gritar del dolor—. Soy gay.

—… Oh.

—Y, creo que me gusta Tendou —prosigue, como si no pudiera detenerse ahora que empezó—. O, me gustaba, quizás. Aún trabajo en eso.

—¿Creí que estabas enojado con él?

—Oh, sí que lo estoy —dice, frunciendo el ceño nuevamente—. Quisiera _golpearlo_ , hasta que se trague todas las cosas que me dijo y se disculpe de rodillas —explica, mientras su rostro se endurece con cada palabra—. Pero, a la vez, quisiera que atravesara la puerta en este mismo momento y me dijera que solo estaba fingiendo y que en realidad me ama con locura. ¿Tiene sentido? —finaliza en un tono lastimero.

Wakatoshi no sabe si debería responder. No cree que tenga ni la menor pizca de sentido, pero también cree que eso no es lo que Semi querría escuchar en un momento así, por lo que se queda en silencio.

—Tendou… él fue la primera persona a la que le dije sobre mis gustos —Semi sigue hablando. Su voz contiene mucha emoción, muchas emociones, la mayoría de las cuales Wakatoshi no puede comprender—. Creí que él me entendería, o quizás eso era lo que deseaba. Pero en lugar de eso, él…

_¿Quién es el culpable de esta discusión?_ Le preguntó a Ohira, horas antes.

_Tendou,_ respondió sin titubear. _Pero, ¡no es lo que crees Wakatoshi! Esto es un tremendo malentendido._

No quería escuchar otra palabra.

—Wakatoshi, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer si mi mejor amigo cree que soy asqueroso?

Semi llora, visiblemente estresado. Por educación, Wakatoshi finge que no puede verlo. Nunca ha sabido qué hacer cuando otras personas lloran, y él mismo no es capaz de recordar una época en la que fuese consolado si rompía en llanto.

Comparten el silencio, y Wakatoshi espera que eso sea suficiente.

No tiene otra cosa que ofrecerle.

* * *

Semi cree odiar a Tendou. Ohira intenta calmar las aguas para que se reconcilien. Hayato cree que Semi debería partirle la nariz, superarlo y proseguir con su vida.

Tendou no ha mostrado su cara en días.

Wakatoshi ni siquiera sabe qué rayos siente.

En ocasiones así, se encuentra deseando poder ver el mundo como todos los demás lo pueden ver. Se encuentra a sí mismo recordando las palabras de Semi, preguntándose también si es alguna clase de raro por no poder comprender las emociones de las personas que son tan cercanas a él.

Han pasado casi tres años, y no está más cerca de comprender a Tendou de lo que estaba el día en que lo conoció.

Cuando la boca de Tendou dice una cosa, pero todo sobre él apunta en dirección contraria. Cuando Semi mira al pelirrojo desde la distancia, herido y enojado. Cuando Ohira hace todo para no avivar las llamas. Cuando Hayato alza la voz y le llama cobarde.

Espera que por algún milagro, alguna vez sea capaz de entenderlo.

* * *

El equipo llama a Semi de maneras despectivas, vulgares y ofensivas. Y en estos días solo puede preguntarse cómo es que nunca antes lo escuchó.

—Buenas recepciones, mariquita —murmuran en dirección del peliceniza.

—Apuesto a que eso es lo tuyo, recibir —Se atreve a decir otro en voz más alta, causando una ronda de carcajadas por todo el gimnasio. La ausencia de la entrenadora en el gimnasio, hace que los comentarios que usualmente se guardarían para sí mismos, salgan a la luz.

—Kira-kun —Wakatoshi alza la voz en dirección al ofensor, en tono severo. El muchacho se yergue, y lo observa, retándolo con los ojos—. Esa clase de comentarios insultantes no tienen lugar, dentro de este gimnasio.

—Lo que digas, _capitán_ —responde en el mismo tono burlón—. Dime Ushiwaka, ¿lo defiendes porque te lo cogiste? ¿O porque te lo quieres coger?

—¡Oye! —La intervención de Semi es inevitable. Wakatoshi tan solo puede retener su avance con un brazo, y rezar por lo mejor—. ¡Di lo que quieras de mí imbécil, pero con Wakatoshi no te tienes que meter!

—Bonita pareja, el armador y el as del equipo —canturrea—. Menudo equipo estamos hechos, con dos maricas de titulares.

—Kira, basta. ¿Exactamente con qué pruebas afirmas que Semi es gay? —Ohira cruza el gimnasio para unirse a la discusión, y Hayato trota justo tras él. El edificio se ha sumergido en un silencio mortal—. E incluso si lo fuera, ¿cómo tener un jugador gay nos afecta como equipo? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Es antinatural y es asqueroso, eso es lo que es —repone el chico, cruzándose de brazos. Porta una expresión tan sombría como su pelo negro, y Wakatoshi puede observar el disgusto en sus ojos al dirigirse a ellos—. ¿No le da vergüenza, haberse cambiado con nosotros todo este tiempo? Seguro que nos estaba viendo, como un sucio pervertido.

—Cierto, cierto —interviene otro—. ¿Qué no fue uno de segundo que lo acusó de mirón? ¡Acosando a un kouhai! ¡No tiene moral!

—¡Dije una y otra vez que tenía un bicho monstruoso escalándole la espalda! —exclama Semi, cada vez más iracundo—. ¡Los insectos me dan fobia, no me podía mover a matarlo!

—Y ya que estamos, ¿no eres tú quien estuvo en detención en estos días por espiar en el vestidor del equipo de baloncesto femenino? —intercede Hayato, también con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Eres el último que debería hablar de pervertidos!

—¡Eso es diferente! —insiste—. Ellas son chicas, yo soy un chico. ¡Es natural que quiera verlas!

—Bien, tú eres molesto y yo tengo poca paciencia, así que es natural que te golpee ahora, ¿así funciona? —Semi intenta dar un paso al frente, solo para encontrarse retenido una vez más por Ohira y Wakatoshi.

—¡¿Me estás amenazando, mujercita?!

—Kira-kun, detente en este momento, o tendré que pedir tu suspensión del equipo —Wakadoshi habla con seriedad. Nuevamente, el gimnasio calla.

Kira, no retrocede—. ¡Suspenderme dices! ¿Por decir lo que nadie quiere admitir, que hay un marica en este equipo y ese marica es Semi Eita? ¡Deberías suspenderlo a él, por mirón! O, ya que estás siendo _políticamente correcto,_ ¡deberías suspender al bicho de Satori! ¡Llega tarde a las prácticas, holgazanea, y para colmo hoy ni siquiera se presentó! —indignado, toma aire—. ¿Qué? ¿Recibe trato preferencial porque es tu _mejor amigo_? ¿Igual que a _cenicienta_ no lo vas a reñir porque te la mama de gratis?

—¡Kira! —Lívido, Ohira deja de sujetar a Semi.

—Ahora sí que te reviento —anuncia Hayato, arremangándose la camisa.

—Kira-kun, discúlpate con Semi —dice con el ceño fruncido, usando toda su fuerza para detener tanto a Hayato como a Semi.

—¿O si no qué? ¿Me suspendes? ¡¿Qué tal si le decimos esto a la entrenadora, a ver quiénes quedan suspendidos al final?!

Sosteniendo su carta triunfal, el muchacho les sonríe. Buena parte del equipo, sonríe a sus espaldas. El resto se mantiene alejado del conflicto, sin avivar las llamas pero sin apagarlas tampoco, espectadores del desastre.

Sin saber qué curso de acción tomar, Wakatoshi aprieta la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que teme que sus dientes se quiebren. Semi tiembla de la ira, y apenas es capaz de retener a Hayato. Ohira tiene una mirada tan fría en sus ojos, que casi no puede reconocerlo.

_¿Es todo?_ Se pregunta. _¿Esto conseguirá que nos echen del equipo? Peor aún,_ piensa. _Podrían suspendernos de clases también. ¿Qué dirá Semi a su familia?_

_¿Qué diré yo?_

Sin embargo, el silencio se rompe.

—Vamos, vamos, ¿por qué tan hostiles todos? Realmente luces como si fueras a asesinar a alguien, Wakatoshi- _kuuun._

Y, una imparable fuerza de la naturaleza entra en escena.

—Si frunces tanto el ceño, se te van a quedar arrugas, Wakatoshi-kun —comenta en su forma cantarina de hablar. Llevaba tantos días sin escucharlo, que casi olvidaba cómo sonaba—. No lucirías nada apuesto con arrugas prematuras.

Escucha sus pasos acercarse con cierto saltito en ellos. Suena alegre, pero es una clase de alegría diferente a la que Wakatoshi suele escuchar en sus pasos. Casi, suena como si estuviera alegre de una forma violenta. _Amenazantemente_ alegre.

—Satori, cierra el pico. La gente normal está discutiendo —escupe Kira, sin siquiera molestarse en voltear en dirección.

A medida que se acercan sus pasos, los susurros en el gimnasio se hacen más fuertes. Las risas, aumentan también.

En medio de un torbellino de emociones, Wakatoshi ya no sabe si defender a Semi o retener a Hayato, si enojarse con Kira, o si preocuparse por Tendou.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo aparece ante los ojos del grupo antes que siquiera pueda preguntarse qué está ocurriendo ahora.

—¿Gente normal? Kira-chan, deberías salir de la conversación entonces, has cometido un severo error —replica de forma juguetona, mientras que lame una chupeta de un tono rojo tan vibrante como su pelo. Y, Wakatoshi le recordaría que no pueden comer dulces dentro del gimnasio.

Sin embargo, está un poco distraído _—¿confundido?—_ por la cantidad de piel expuesta.

—¡¿Qu-Qué-Qué diablos traes puesto!? —preguntan múltiples voces, ahora que lo pueden ver claramente. Kira lo observa de pies a cabeza, sin color en el rostro.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¡Es el uniforme, claro! —exclama con una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres ver más de cerca? Hasta me depilé las piernas, ¿sabías que la cera es súper dolorosa?

—¡N-No te me acerques, bicho! —exclama horrorizado, al ver que Tendou extiende su pierna en su dirección. El movimiento levanta más el ya corto short del uniforme del equipo de vóleibol femenino, dejando ver en los muslos de Tendou una prenda increíblemente inapropiada—. ¡¿Por qué diablos llevas un liguero?!

—Porque _combina_ —responde como si fuera la única respuesta posible.

—¡A-Anormal! ¡Sabía que eras una especie de desviado extraño!

—¿Qué cosas dices, Kira-chan? ¡Ni siquiera me dejaste hablar sobre la bonita falda que va con este liguero! Oh, y los tacones también son bastante llamativos, ¡combinan con mi pelo!

Wakatoshi está convencido ahora. _Tendou está algo loco._

—¡Cállate! ¡Cierra la boca, bicho raro! ¡Ya no te quiero oír!

—¿Deberíamos detener esto? —escucha a Hayato susurrar.

—Deberíamos, sí —responde Ohira, y Wakatoshi se relaja al notar que suena mucho más calmado ahora—. Pero, no lo haremos.

—¿Eh? ¿No quieres oír? —Tendou lo observa como si sus palabras no tuvieran sentido alguno. Sin embargo, pronto su rostro se ilumina de nuevo con una alegría maliciosa—. ¡Oh! Es porque no eres muy imaginativo, ¿verdad? ¡Será mejor que te lo muestre entonces! Empecemos por la lencería de encaje, es medio incómoda para practicar pero no podía desperdiciar los shorts deportivos-

—¡Ya basta, maldito anormal! ¡Voy a decirle a la entrenadora! ¡No, voy a denunciarte!

—¿Denunciarme? —repite, en un tono grave que enfría todo el gimnasio en segundos—. Denunciarme, ¿eh? Dime, Kira-chan, ¿no eras tú hace unos segundos quien estaba especulando groseramente sobre las vidas privadas de Eita-kun y Wakatoshi-kun? ¿No has sido tú, y tus amigotes allí todos callados como unos pasmarotes y cobardes, los que lo han atormentado por meses? ¡Eso sí que es denunciable!

—¡No te concierne!

—¡Así es, no me concierne nadita! Eita-kun está enojado conmigo después de todo —admite mientras se encoge de hombros—. Pero, Kira-chan, a ti tampoco te concierne. Incluso has tenido las bolas de ir por allí diciéndole a todos algo que no sabes si es cierto —concluye, haciendo una cómica _o_ con su boca, como si exagerase la sorpresa.

—¡To-todos aquí saben que ese de allí no es normal! —dice, señalando a Eita nuevamente. Este hace rato que dejó de intentar golpearlo, y solo se mantiene tras Wakatoshi, observando.

—¿Normal? _¡Claro que Eita-kun es normal!_ Lo que no sabes es si es gay o no —dice Tendou a su vez—. Pero, por el admirable empeño e interés que has mostrado en hacer que todo el mundo crea que eso es cierto, ¡pensaría que _de verdad_ tienes ganas de que Eita-kun _sea_ gay! Será… ¿Será que te gusta Eita-kun? _¡Escándalo!_

—¡¿Qué?!

—Ah, pero Kira-chan, realmente no deberías ir por allí diciendo a todos cosas que no sabes si son ciertas, ¡no importa lo mucho que ames a Eita-kun! Esa no es forma de llamar su atención —dice con una sonrisa traviesa, acercándose cada vez más al otro muchacho—. Si tanto quieres liberar tu sexualidad reprimida, ¡deberías buscar a alguien dispuesto a ayudarte!

—¡¿Ayudarme?! —grita ahora, incapaz de decir más de una palabra por vez. Wakatoshi prácticamente puede ver cómo se le marcan las venas de la sien, y se pregunta si debería preocuparse por la presión arterial del muchacho.

Deberíamos, sí, escucha la voz de Ohira en su cabeza. Pero no lo haremos.

—¡Así es! Y yo, Tendou Satori, en mi infinita benevolencia, he decidido ayudarte así seas una grosera y aberrante plasta de mierda —Tendou cierra la distancia entre los dos hasta que no cabe ni una aguja.

Y, sin ninguna clase de aviso o permiso, lo besa

Los momentos que siguieron a eso, son descritos de diferentes formas depende de a quién preguntes.

Semi lo llama el infierno en la tierra. Ohira cree que fue un pandemónium, o una quema de brujas a pequeña escala. Hayato cree que fue justicia divina, o un castigo de los mismos demonios. El resto del equipo se refiere al evento como _el día en que Tendou enloqueció._

Wakatoshi lo describiría como un desastre natural.

—¡Hijo de puta! —grita con fuerza, propinándole un sonoro puñetazo que retumba por encima del bullicioso gimnasio—. ¡No me toques! ¡No te acerques!

Se escuchan gritos, y a gente saliendo del gimnasio con horror en busca de la entrenadora o de algún profesor, al ver un hilo de sangre corriendo de la boca de Kira, y la sonrisa manchada de carmesí de Tendou. Lo ha mordido. _Fuerte._

Pero no importa el caos, la risa de Tendou resuena por sobre todos ellos. Amenazantemente alegre.

— _Kira-chan_ —canturrea con una amplia sonrisa que le divide el rostro en dos—. Verás, la vida es rara. Incluso si te quedaras quieto sin molestar a nadie, las calamidades llegarán a tu puerta. Pero —su voz pierde la tonalidad alegre a medida que avanza hasta el muchacho, quien solo acierta a retroceder mientras todos los espectadores huyen de la escena, temerosos de volverse daño colateral—. Si vas por allí, provocando a todo el mundo, entonces no te sorprendas cuando el universo… _te muerda._

—¡¿Quién te crees, eh?! ¿¡Una especie de justiciero!?

Los pasos se detienen por completo. Aparte de ellos, el sitio está vacío—. ¿Justiciero? Para nada —responde con calma—. Sólo soy una monstruosa e inevitable calamidad.

* * *

La entrenadora llega, y a excepción de Kira y Tendou, se ven obligados a salir del gimnasio. El resto del equipo ronda por el pasillo y la sala de club, curiosos y asustados en partes iguales.

—¿Acaso Tendou se ha vuelto loco?

—¿Él? Lo que pasa es que no lo conocen desde primero, ya era así. Siempre supe que era raro, pero no pensé que era esa clase de raro.

—Y pensar que algunas personas acosaron a Semi sin ningún motivo, menudo malentendido.

—¡Seguramente pensaron que, como Tendou era un desviado, Semi sería igual!

—Tonterías, todo el mundo sabe que los marica se preocupan por su imagen más que una mujer, ¿no han visto cómo viste Semi? No se cómo alguien pudo creer que era gay.

—Las chicas siempre se quejan de que a todos los bonitos les gustan los hombres, ¿cómo habríamos sabido que era él y no Eita-kun? ¡Si es que es feísimo!

Los murmullos los persiguen hasta que llegan a la parte trasera del edificio, donde la sombra de los árboles los cubren. El sol aún está en lo alto a pesar de la hora, pero el cielo es naranja y rojo. El verano se acerca con rapidez.

No importa cuánto piensen en lo que acaba de ocurrir, es un desastre de pies a cabeza.

—Ese _idiota_ —escucha el susurro de Semi a su derecha.

—Tendrá suerte si solo lo suspenden por un mes del club —dice Hayato a su vez, echándose sobre el pasto—. Pero al menos se llevará a ese pesado con él.

—Sin el líder, el resto no se atreve a abrir la boca —Ohira se mantiene de pie, caminando en círculos—. En un tiempo, ya nadie te molestará de nuevo, Eita.

Semi suelta una carcajada, que suena casi como un grito de frustración—. Oh claro, debe estar esperando que lo perdone. ¡Que me arrodille a sus pies! ¿Quiere jugar al mártir, al héroe? ¡Pues bien! ¡Adelante! ¡Pero si pretende que lo perdone por eso, será mejor que no aguante el aliento mientras espera!

—¡Eita! —exclama Hayato, sorprendido—. Oye, incluso si Tendou se comportó como un gran saco de basura, ¡él realmente te ayudó con esta!

—¡Yo no le pedí ayuda! —grita finalmente, con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Yo no quería ayuda! ¡No quería que me rescatara como a una doncella en aprietos! ¡Tan solo quería que me diera su apoyo, y lo único que hizo fue insultarme! ¡Ni siquiera tenía que montar todo este espectáculo, con pedirme perdón bastaba, pero ni siquiera me habló por una semana!

_Quisiera golpearlo, hasta que se trague todas las cosas que me dijo y se disculpe de rodillas,_ explica, mientras su rostro se endurece con cada palabra. _Pero, a la vez, quisiera que atravesara la puerta en este mismo momento y me dijera que solo estaba fingiendo y que en realidad me ama con locura. ¿Tiene sentido?_

No tiene sentido. Wakatoshi aún no lo comprende. Probablemente nunca llegará a comprenderlo.

—Eita, incluso si sigues enojado, él tampoco pidió que lo perdonaras —Ohira intenta tranquilizarlo, pero dicho intento sólo consigue alterarlo más—. Sabes que Tendou no es bueno siendo directo…

—Oh, así que como él no es capaz de funcionar emocionalmente, ¿estoy obligado a redimirlo con cualquier intento a medio cocer? —replica, tratando de apartar a Ohira—. Digamos que lo hago, ¿qué tal si vuelve a ofender a alguien, y hace otro escándalo para que la gente sienta pena y lo perdonen? ¿Cuándo diablos va a aprender?

Pero, aún si su mente aún no se pone en orden, su boca actúa primero—. Semi tiene razón.

Y, lo primero que hace es condenarlo.

—¿Ushi?

—¿Toshi?

—Wakatoshi —Ohira lo observa, y su expresión no podría desbordar más sorpresa—, ¿Tendou no es tu mejor amigo? ¿No vas a defenderlo?

Frunce el ceño nuevamente ante la mención de las palabras—. ¿Por qué siguen diciendo que es mi mejor amigo? —pregunta con calma—. Aún si fuera así, una cosa no invalidaría a la otra. Aprecio a Tendou de la misma forma en que aprecio a Semi.

—Esas son muchas palabras juntas, Ushi —comenta Hayato, con la boca abierta de par en par.

—Ay, Toshi —Semi lo observa con una expresión complicada—. No te tienes que poner en contra de Tendou para defenderme, en serio.

—¿No estabas enojado con él hace un segundo? —Ohira lo observa, tratando de procesar toda la situación lo mejor que puede.

—¡Estoy enojado! No significa que quiera que Toshi y Tendou se peleen —refuta, cruzándose de brazos.

—Eita, ¿te mataría tener una personalidad consistente?

—Cierra la boca, Yamagata.

—Estoy siendo lo suficientemente parcial, Semi, no te preocupes —responde en un tono calmado. Los otros tres detienen su discusión un momento, para escucharlo—. Tampoco me estoy poniendo en contra de nadie, solo opino que Tendou debería disculparse apropiadamente y corregir su carácter.

—Bueno, sí, pero no significa que tengas que negar a Tendou para ser parcial, Toshi. No te estamos acusando de favoritismo ni nada —dice Semi, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Eso, eso! Vamos Ushi, lo que dijiste fue tan cruel, incluso Eita dejó de estar enojado para preocuparse —Hayato le da un golpe juguetón en el hombro.

—¡No dejé de estar enojado para preocuparme por él, no seas ridículo! —exclama con una frustración exagerada, cruzándose de brazos y tratando de esconder su propio sonrojo.

—¿He dicho algo cruel? —pregunta nuevamente, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

—Bueno, se podría decir que dijiste que Tendou no es tu mejor amigo —responde Ohira, tratando explicarle la situación que acaba de suceder. O, tal vez, tratando de comprenderla él mismo—. Ah, pero estoy seguro de que no te referías a eso Wakatoshi, simplemente no querías sonar como si favorecieras a Tendou sobre Semi, ¿no es verdad?

—Esa no era mi intención en absoluto, solo estoy diciendo la verdad —repite nuevamente, cansado de que pongan en su boca cosas que no ha dicho o pretende decir—. Nunca me he referido a Tendou como mi mejor amigo, es él quien lo sigue diciendo.

El bullicio a su alrededor no se calma. El tiempo no se detiene, ni siente cómo todo se sale de control. No ha dicho nada diferente de la verdad.

Tendou es realmente incomprensible. Sin embargo, cuanto más piensa en ello, Wakatoshi tan solo descubre que no conoce al muchacho en absoluto.

Hubo un tiempo donde creyó que, a pesar de ser ruidoso y algo alocado, era también honesto, trabajador y en general una buena persona. Pero últimamente, tan solo miente y engaña, tan solo se escabulle e intenta evadir sus responsabilidades, tan solo hiere a cada persona con la que se cruza. Entonces, ¿realmente lo conoce? ¿Realmente es la persona que creyó que era?

Wakatoshi no odia a Tendou. No lo odia.

_No quiere odiarlo._

_Pero,_ recientemente, teme que el ardor que se anida en su pecho cada vez que cruza sus ojos con los del pelirrojo, la frustración que siente cuando este lo evade y el enojo que lo invade cuando lo descubre mintiendo…

Teme que así pueda sentirse el odio también.

No puede llamarlo su mejor amigo mientras teme estarlo odiando en silencio. Así que no lo hace.

Sus motivos tienen sentido en su cabeza, sin embargo, los tres lo observan como si les hubiera vaciado un balde de agua helada y luego hubiera ofendido a todos sus ancestros.

_¿Lo que dije fue realmente malo?_ Se pregunta. _¿Por qué me miran así?_

—Ah —Semi es el primero en recuperar la compostura, sin rastro de alguna vez haber estado enojado. En cambio, ahora lucía afligido—, bien, supongo que todos aquí concordamos en que Tendou no puede escuchar eso. Jamás.

—Apoyo la idea —secunda Ohira inmediatamente.

—Igual —habla Hayato, su voz carente de su usual alegría.

—Un momento, ¿ya no le haremos saber a Tendou que debería rectificar su comportamiento y disculparse apropiadamente con Semi? —pregunta, algo perdido en el flujo de los eventos.

—Le dejaremos esa parte del trabajo a Reon, ¿verdad que sí, Reon? —dice Hayato con una sonrisa amplia.

—Yamagata, estás caminando sobre hielo fino —advierte Ohira con una expresión seria.

—Me temo que ya no comprendo qué está ocurriendo en esta conversación —dice Wakatoshi, poniéndose de pie—. Deberíamos buscar a Tendou para saber qué ocurrió.

—Ah, espero que lo suspendan por un mes, ¡realmente tiene agallas de ponerse el uniforme del equipo femenino y besar al imbécil de Kira frente a todo el mundo! —exclama Semi, también poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el césped de sus shorts.

—Tan solo recordar ese mordisco me pone la piel de gallina —comenta Hayato, mientras se acercan al gimnasio nuevamente. El equipo se ha dispersado casi en su totalidad, y Wakatoshi asume que es porque la entrenadora ya dejó de reñir a los dos problemáticos—. Es decir, Tendou usa brakets, esa mierda debió doler.

—Pasará a la historia como la forma más penosa de perder tu primer beso —musita Ohira en un tono extrañamente solemne.

—Considero que tomó medidas innecesarias para lidiar con el problema —dice Wakatoshi, acercándose a las puertas del gimnasio.

—Pues le quedará un bonito ojo negro de recordatorio —dice Hayato entre risas—. Oye Eita, ahora cuando le veas la cara no podrás evitar recordar que defendió tu honor, que romántico.

—¡Oh, cierra la boca! ¡Ojalá le hubiera roto la nariz! —responde el peliceniza, pateando las rocas con las que se cruzan. La rojez vuelve a sus orejas, y Ohira empieza a reír junto a Hayato.

El gimnasio está mortalmente silencioso cuando finalmente llegan, y se preguntan quién lo habrá dejado abierto o si alguien volverá para recoger todo. Sin saber el paradero de las llaves o si el equipo de reserva llegará a practicar, se retiran a las duchas.

Wakatoshi no deja de pensar que, en medio del caos, realmente pasó el día holgazaneando, y hace una nota mental de redoblar su entrenamiento en la semana para compensar el tiempo perdido.

El día eventualmente llega a su fin, y se encuentra a sí mismo preguntándose qué le depara el futuro.

Es extraño, piensa.

Hubo una época donde no se preguntaba tales cosas.

* * *

— _¿Dos semanas?_ ¿Estás bromeando?

Al siguiente día, durante el usual trote matutino, llega a escuchar la conversación entre Ohira, Hayato y Semi.

—Y una semana de servicio comunitario después de clases —prosigue Ohira.

—Tantos meses acosándome, ¿para una suspensión del club de dos semanas? —pregunta Semi, con enojo evidente en su voz—. Ni siquiera de clases. ¿Qué no le dieron suspensión de un mes a una chica que se escapó de los dormitorios para ver a su novio?

—La entrenadora también estaba enojada —Ohira jadea, intentando hablar mientras trota y obviamente fallando en el intento—, pero eso no es todo, después se puso peor.

—El idiota de Kira no recibió un buen castigo, ¿qué podría ser peor que eso? —pregunta Hayato, y Wakatoshi se encuentra a sí mismo coincidiendo.

Con el paso del tiempo, ha aprendido que el universo siempre encuentra una forma de hacerte saber que, sin importar las circunstancias, todo puede ser peor. Sin excepción.

— _Quieren expulsar a Tendou de la academia._

Hubo un tiempo en que su vida seguía un plan. Era un buen plan, de hecho, bien elaborado y realista.

Pero, al detenerse de golpe, demasiado sorprendido por la noticia—… _¿Qué?_ —pregunta, sintiendo la boca seca.

Se da cuenta que, realmente, hace tiempo que las cosas no van según lo planeado.


End file.
